Circle of Life
by mandymld
Summary: Everything comes full circle as Elizabeth and Jason get their act together, meanwhile Johnny and Anna are chasing down Helena Cassadine and several other baddies.
1. Chapter 1

Circle of Life

Chapter One

Elizabeth was at the hub when Alexis showed up, she put down the phone and waited for the woman to speak. "Where is Jason? Sam is in labor, and once again he is no where to be found."

"I have no idea, do you want to try his cell phone or to reach Sonny?" she asked getting ready to dial the number for the woman.

"I already called him, he said that Jason is on his way." she snapped then turned around and said to Monica who was hurrying their way. "Where is Jason?"

"I don't know." Looking up at the nurse working the hub, she grimaced when she saw it was Elizabeth but still asked her to try and reach Jason.

"I HAVE ALREADY TRIED THAT!" Snarled Alexis. "Sonny, Spinelli, Michael and even Carly. No one has seen him or heard from him since this morning."

"Ms. Davis." Kelly Lee came into the hallway and said "Have you talked to Jason yet?"

"He isn't here." she said frustrated. "Are you sure that I can't sign."

"It doesn't matter any longer, it is now critical." she said then ordered the incoming nurse and pediatrician to help her get Sam to the OR.

When Monica went to follow them, Alexis stopped her and said "I am going, you find your son."

Meanwhile down in the ER, Matt Hunter was trying to get the helmet off the motorcycle accident victim. "What happened?"

"He was riding out the old cliff roads, the man behind him said he suddenly swerved, then stopped and reached up and grasped his head then collapsed. That a car coming the opposite way, ran into him, tossing him into the air." reported the medic.

When the helmet was off, Matt grimaced and ordered the nurse to page Monica Quartermaine.

The chief of staff rushed down to the ER and saw her son laying there, unconscious then asked Matt what was going on. "He has scrapes and bruising but that isn't why I called for you."

"Oh my god, did he hit his head?" she asked shocked.

"No." he said then telling her what the medic reported, he continued on after half a second. "Dr. Quartermaine, when the man who called 911 got there, Jason was disoriented, he was asking what he was doing out on the cliff roads. He didn't believe the man when he said that he had seen him riding a motorcycle. Then told the man, his name was Jason Quartermaine."

Monica gasped, in shock at the news then asked him to call Patrick. "I would but he went into the city with Emma. Robin and he had purchased tickets to Beauty and the Beast. He won't be back until Wednesday at the earliest. I don't know what hotel he is staying at and he deliberately left his cell phone here."

Furious, recalling that the widower had warned her about this, Monica snapped for him to find his brother, "My son needs him."

"No." said Matt simply. "Monica there are other doctors who can treat Jason, right now, Emma needs her dad. She has already lost way too much as a result of your son's medical issues."

Stiffening, wanting to order him to do so, Monica hurried back to where Alexis was now pacing and said "Jason had a bike accident, he is unconscious down in the ER."

"When is he going to grow up, now that he is a father, he needs to stop running around riding that bike, shooting people, playing super hero." Hearing someone scoff, she turned to see Mac standing there. "I know, he isn't going to, but he should."

"I am not even going to bother." Mac snapped, shaking his head, wanting to point out that he had been a father to Jake, but had pushed the kid off on Lucky Spencer to go and keep playing hero, but now that it was Sam's kid, they expected him to change who he was. "Monica, I know you have a lot on your plate, but I really need to speak to you about a real big medical fuckup."

Seeing her surprise at the words, he said "Alexis, you can come if you want to but no speaking, just listening."

When the two of them were seated in the privacy of the waiting room, he rolled his eyes when he heard Alexis say that doing this would take her mind off her daughter, that changed when the rest of the crowd was brought in.

Seeing John Zachara, Steven Webber, and several men wearing cheap suits, badges and guns, Monica said "I want that man out of my hospital."

When Elizabeth and Carly entered, both curious as to why the other was there, Mac told them he needed them to sit down and listen to what he had to tell them. "I just got off the phone with the Attorney General of the United States. Dr. Webber, do you care to share with everyone what he told me?"

Groaning, he said "I put in my notice a few years ago at Memphis General, but before I could come home I was approached by the FDA and the FBI. They wanted to mess with my medical files a bit and then for me to do something."

"Continue." spat out Mac.

"I was to make it look like I killed off a patient, in truth the man was not going to make it, he was too bad off. Maggie who is a bit of a gossip was to be in the ER on the day it happened. She believed that she helped me take this man's organs illegally."

"Steve."

Hearing Elizabeth's shock, he winced then continued "The FBI then paid for my move to Port Charles, I told them I didn't need the money, but they didn't want me to spend any of my own money, they wanted me to look dirty in case someone came calling on me."

"Okay, now the other idiot." Mac said scowling at John Zachara.

Gulping in shock at all that had gone wrong that day, John said "During the ball and fire here at the Hospital, I was approached by the Treasury department. They had a lead into counterfeit money and drugs being exchanged for illegal organs."

"So the two of you were working together?" asked Carly furious with her lover.

"No." John said glaring at Steven.

Steven returned the glare then said "Not in this lifetime."

"NO actually they weren't and the keystone cops that were running the two men had no idea that any other agency was working the Port Charles angle." said Mac disgusted. "Today was the big take down, the only thing is, the FBI showed up to take down Mr. Zachara, and the Secret Service showed up to take down Dr. Webber."

"OH MY GOD!" said Monica getting what had been going on. "And the person really running the organs and drugs?"

"More than likely after the rather impressive display of idiocy today that person or persons goes so deep underground that we never catch them." Mac said looking at the two men and then at the rest of the people in the room. "There is more, but that was what you needed to be told."

When Carly went to confront Johnny, she was told he would speak to her later. "No, you will speak to me now."

"Carly, I am not Morgan or Corinthos, you don't order me around." he snapped, already in a dangerous mood and more sick and tired of being sick and tired of Port Charles than he cared to admit. "Don't speak to me like that or you won't like my response."

"Oh really?" she said smugly. "You will speak to me or you won't be sleeping with me ever again."

With a shrug, he looked at her and said "Is that supposed to be a threat, what do you think you have some golden box that everyone wants. Yeah, you were fun, but you aren't all that. Grow the fuck up."

Stung, she said "No, I know you were starting to care for me, I know you were, you weren't faking the day we spent with Joss."

"Carly, my only interest in your daughter is in her health, I was responsible for getting the kidney that worked for her. I was glad that I was for once able to use all that crap going on for good." he snapped then groaned when he realized what he had just confessed.

"What are you talking about, her kidney was from Jason's son Jake." she reported.

"Carly actually it wasn't." said Johnny. "I don't know why, but the kidney from the Webber boy didn't match, but the agency told me to get one for her. That is all I know, not why nor where the kidney came from."

"Wait, what did... oh god, what happened to my son's organs?" cried out Elizabeth grasping her stomach, ready to throw up at what she was thinking.

"Elizabeth, no, it isn't like that." said Steven gently as he reached out to support his sister, only for her to shake his hands off. "Listen to me. Please."

"No, no, just stay away from me, all of you." she said spinning around, sickened at what she was being told. Leaving the area, she went to the hub, saw Epiphany speaking to Mac Scorpio then with a nod, left the area to go up onto the roof.

Alexis walked back to where she was waiting for the news about her grandchild only to see Kelly Lee walking slowly her way. "What is it?"

"Sam is doing fine, unfortunately, this will be the only child she ever has. We had to do a hysterectomy." she said then after hesitating continued. "Alexis, the little girl is in critical condition, she has some very serious medical issues that I can only discuss with her parents. It is going to be touch and go for at least a few months, if she makes it that far."

"Kelly, where is Dr. Levins?" asked Monica.

"On the phone, we ran a few tests, this little girls organs might need to be replaced and without a sibling bone marrow match, she doesn't stand a chance. Alexis, you might need to talk to Sonny, we might need to exhume her first child, there is a chance of getting marrow from her."

Shivering at the macabre of all of that, Alexis hesitated when she saw Kristina and Molly had arrived. Giving them the news, all of it, Molly said "But Jason has to wake up, he has to be here for the birth of his child, for the miracle of finally being a father."

Mac who had approached, needing to talk to Monica about the accident that Jason had had, scoffed again and walked off, sick to death of these people forgetting Jason was already a father, of a child he had walked away from for the losers in his life.

Kristina frowned at what she heard him muttering about hypocrites and decided that her mother deserved better than that loser. Turning she heard what her mother was saying and frowned when she heard her talking about needing to speak to her dad. "Why do you need dad?"

"Because Kelly said that we might not be able to wait for Sam to wake up to get permission to exhume her first daughters body. So I need to have your father do it."

"Why would Uncle Sonny... oh, is he going to do it on the down low?" whispered Molly. "Is he going to have to slip in and steal the body?"

"No." said Monica with a slight smile at the younger woman. "Since Sonny was the father of Sam's first child, he-"

"What?" asked a shocked Molly.

"WHAT!" was the louder more angry tone from Kristina. "My DAD had a child with my SISTER?"

Alexis closed her eyes, hoping she would never have to tell this but sat the two girls down, said she would call Sonny then explain.

Meanwhile Molly pulled out her iPad and began typing, her eyes getting wider, glistening with tears while on the other side of the room, Alexis was arguing with Sonny about the sanctity of disturbing the body of his daughter.

Kristina heard Molly muttering, no, no that can't be true, then saw her sister turn white then look at her and said "Did Sam really sleep with my dad too?"

"No, wait, what are you talking about?" she said then ripped the tablet out of her sister's hands and read, her own shaking so bad as she skimmed through the articles that Molly had found. Gulping hard, she looked at her mother who was coming back to where they were sitting and said "Is the reason that Ric moved out because you caught Sam and him having sex?"

Shocked, almost feeling her knees giving away at the disillusionment in her daughter's eyes, Alexis said "Yes, I am sorry you had to find out this way, but Sam made a mistake, I have moved past it."

"You may have, but I haven't." snapped Kristina standing and then looking at Molly who was clearly devastated, "Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't think you should be driving." said Carly softly from where she had been sitting off to the side, her own bad news running like ticker tape in her head. "I need to get out of here, how about we all go someplace, peaceful to escape."

Alexis wanted to protest, but neither of her children even looked at her as they gathered their things and left with Carly.

Down in the ER at the end of her shift, Elizabeth was walking out the door with her two sons, her mind on all she had learned when she heard what Matt Hunter was telling someone on the phone. "Yes, like I said, Jason stopped his bike on the side of the road, grasped his head and was hit."

There were a few moments with nothing more than nods, then he said "No, there wasn't a head injury. But he told the man who stopped to help that his name was Jason Quartermaine and claimed there was no possible way he had been riding a motorcycle."

Elizabeth hesitated then saw the way that Monica was standing outside of a hospital room looking like a rabid pit bull and just continued to leave. There was nothing she could do for Jason at this point and she didn't want to get into another battle with the COS, especially not one her children would witness.

Sonny hung up the phone, went to the living room and made the sign of the cross at the idea of disturbing the dead body of his infant daughter. Hearing the sound of his name being called out, he stood and walked to the door. "So who are you today?"

"Would you trust my answer?" she asked then with a sigh said "My doctor wants me to check myself into a hospital in New York. I am going to go."

"What about your businesses?" he asked. "Is Olivia going to run them for you?"

"No, she is coming with me, Ewan wants one familiar person who knew both Connie and Kate." she said with a oddly elegant shrug. "I sold Crimson out to Todd Manning's ex-wife and the hotel, well in a fit of revenge, now that I know the truth, I turned over to John Zachara."

Seeing him begin to posture, Connie came back out and snarled "Oh get over it, and if you are interested, yes, he is bigger."

When the little man in front of her puffed up in anger, Connie gave a cold laugh and said "Oh shut the fuck up, Sonny. Its always all about you, you can never put anyone else first. Either way, little man, at least I know once I am integrated, you well you won't ever get close to Kate again. Because just in case your pea brain hasn't figured it out, this is really Kate's feelings which where hidden beneath the gloss and glamorous outer shell."

"I know that you are trying to hurt me, but Kate and I, what we have..." he tried to speak only for Connie to laugh bitterly.

"Keep dreaming, Sonny. You are nothing more than an uneducated thug wearing suits you got because Luke Spencer let you take over Frank Smith's business and Jason Morgan protected. Hell, do you even remember when you tried to walk away. You couldn't do it then made such a mess of things that the Russians almost burnt this town to the ground, then you oh so brilliantly paired up by marrying Claudia Zachara the woman who hurt your own kid."

With that, she gave him a look over then said "Sonny, you are nothing without someone stronger propping you up and some woman there for you to denigrate until they are either as crazy and bitter as you or insane. Well guess what, this time it won't be Kate."

Walking away, Connie saw him standing there, and heard him calling out that he still loved Kate and just shook her head, some people just didn't get it.

Alexis was sitting next to an unconscious Sam while a silent Kelly Lee checked her patient when she had an idea. "Jake, they can take the marrow from Jake's body."

Monica who had come back not sure how to tell Sam the news, looked at Alexis and said joyfully. "That's right, Jake can save his little sister."

Not wanting to give them false hope, and more importantly not wanting one of her closest friends to deal with the pain of them asking, hesitated and then looked at Dr. Quartermaine. "Monica, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem, this is perfect. I will call Elizabeth." she said reaching for the phone, only for Kelly Lee to stop her. "Wait, I thought she buried Jake, she didn't cremated him or anything."

"Tell her, we can pay her." said Alexis only for Kelly to really shudder at the tackiness of the woman.

"LISTEN TO ME!" she ordered. "Before you do anything, you both need to listen to me. Monica, what is Jason's condition, when will he wake up?"

"Dr. Maruchi and Dr. Hunter concur, it won't be for a few days." she said "But surely as Jake's grandmother, I should be able to-"

Alexis said suddenly "No, but Lucky can, he is listed as the father."

"Will both of you listen to me. Jake won't be a match." she spat out. That got their attention. "Now both of you need to back up and let me speak. I am hoping I am doing the right thing, but Sam had a DNA test done on her child. Jason isn't the father, his twin brother was."

"Jason didn't have a twin." said Monica blinking. "I was there when Susan gave birth, waiting along with Alan."

She didn't mention that Alan and she were arguing full out when that happened, but she would at least know if he had a twin.

"I don't know the details but I do know that when we ran Jason's against the baby, it came back as having the same genetic markers but there was enough of a variation for there to be doubt. Sam brought back a sample from that artist Franco and that proved to be a perfect match. 99.9 percent." Kelly said.

"Sam slept with Franco." stuttered Monica in shock.

"Sam was raped." stated Alexis. Seeing the woman's shock she said "Turns out that Heather Webber sold off this Franco to Betty Franks."

"That isn't possible, she wasn't in the delivery room." said Monica. "I want to rerun those tests and to have tests done against Jake Spencers DNA test."

"You can't do that without Elizabeth's permission." Kelly said but realized that Monica was not going to wait. Shaking her head, she called Steven Webber who said "Let her, she will find that Jake isn't a match."

Steven turned to the head of the New York City FBI office and gave him the news. "I want you to deal with this woman, I have to go tell my sister what you just told me."

"I promise, we will find out the truth, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you distracted." he stated. "Or out for vengeance."

"Someone cut up my nephew for parts, thanks to your agencies not talking to one another we didn't get the man and now I have to tell my sister who has had the worst time over the last few years, this news?" he asked in disbelief.

"I am sorry, Dr. Webber. I know what your sister has been through." he said then asked about the other "What about your mother?"

"I will find out what she really did." he said then went to see his girl friend who slapped him across the face then gave him the news she was going back to New York with Kate/Connie.

"I am truly sorry, Olivia, but I didn't tell my sister, let alone anyone else." he said then watched her pack up what she had at his place and leave.

Dante meanwhile was down at the station, annoyed by the way that John McBain was speaking to his wife and him. "You have no right to talk to us this way."

"Maybe not, but I do." said Mac entering, ready to deal with yet another one of his officers going around the bend. "Ronnie Dimestco is dead, we have no proof other than the word of Lulu here, a civilian. I asked Detective McBain to look into things."

Gritting his teeth at how he was being talked to, Dante saw Milo being released and asked what was going on. "Jason and McBain came to blows when he was visiting Sonny earlier. McBain there landed a punch on Jason, arrested me for breaking the fight up."

"When was this?" asked Mac then looked at McBain and ordered him to give a play by play. Hearing what he had to say, Mac called over and spoke to Matt Hunter. The doctor said "But Morgan didn't hit his head, he was only hit."

"Yes, the forehead and above the ear." Mac told him.

Saying thanks in a distracted tone, Matt went back to looking at the x-rays then called Monica Quartermaine again. "I need to show you something."

When the woman had joined him in the ultrasound room, she asked why they were there. "Because of this."

Showing her the scan's taken from Jason in a consecutive order. He said "See right here, this spot was blue, no activity. Here, this is the scan from when Jason was brought in after his car accident. Now compare the two."

"The blue area, it is almost twice as large." she said just as Maruchi joined them.

"I called New York and a specialist at the Mayo clinic, they are positive that this is the part of the brain where memories are stored." he said then showed them another blue spot. "This is where your ability to tell right from wrong is decided. And this spot, is where structure and relationships are stored. Plus the tree structure. Where A added to B added to C makes D."

"Monica, after the original accident, everything collapsed, then slowly rebuilt itself with everything except memory and the ability to know right from wrong. Now look at the scans from 2008. If you look they are the same. This is the scan from after the accident."

"Now, this is the odd part, Jason didn't hit his head enough in that accident for this type of damage, but the accident did loosen something in his brain." said Matt. "I called Patrick, he is consulting but if what we think is true, then he isn't needed."

Monica looked at him then at Dr. Maruchi. "What do you think?"

"Sometime between late 2008 and 2011, Jason had a very serious brain injury, one that wasn't treated. Now Sam told you that he was hurt in Mexico a few years ago."

"Yes, but that it wasn't serious. Jason hates to be in the hospital." said Monica. "So I am sure that after he was checked out he left. I will find out what the hospital was from Spinelli, I am sure he can access the file."

"I already called him." Matt hesitated, he had seen how Monica had stood up for Sam during Jason's surgery. "He said that they never went to the hospital. That they took care of Jason's gun shot wounds and came back."

Monica looked at the scans, then shook her head no, if Jason hadn't gotten into that car accident, he would have eventually died as his brain was shutting down. "Why is this only coming up now?"

"When Patrick operated the first time, it opened a pathway. The reason he was acting so volatile, his brain is trying to repair itself but with so many emotions controlling him, he couldn't or didn't realize what he needed. When Robin's drug protocol was injected, it was blocked by the clots."

"The clots that Patrick operated on?" she asked.

"Yes, but his brain has only slowly been healing. Today he got into a fight with John McBain, I think when that happened, as strange as it is going to sound, knocked some sense into Jason, or at least unblocked the pathways and the protocol is now flowing through his body."

"So, Jason's memories, they will all come back?" she asked hopefully.

"I am not sure at the extent, but as you can see from the latest scan, the oldest areas of damage are showing up as red and yellow and no longer blue." said Maruchi. "Slowly but surely Jason's damage is correcting itself."

Elizabeth sat there numb as she heard what Steven was saying. "Helena Cassadine, she had my son cut up."

"No, she had Lucky's son cut up." he said flatly. "She went after his body because she thought he was Lucky's son. Jesus, Elizabeth, it had nothing to do with you, nothing to do with Morgan's business. It was about the god damn Spencers."

Shaking her head no, wanting to deny it, she looked at him, the bleakness in her eyes clearly showing she was in denial. "I-no, it can't be."

"Elizabeth, what the hell did you think, that Helena would forget about Lucky being a Spencer. That she went after Luke and Laura's kids, but would benevolently leave Lucky's alone?" he asked harshly. "Were you living in some kind of dream world?"

Steven watched as his sister looked at him, then at the file in her hands and suddenly threw the file across the room, reached for the photos on her mantle and smashed them, then began to pick things up and throw them all over the place shouting no, no. no.

Pulling her into his arms as she began to sob, repeatedly punching herself in the chest as she fell apart. Slowly she began to quiet down, saying oh god, oh god, oh god. "What have I done?"

"You had help." he said softly. He hated to do it, but he needed for her to face the truth before the FBI came over to speak to her. "Jason was not without guilt. Hell even our parents had a part in this mess."

"No, this is all on me. I started this lie, this horrible terrible lie and it is my fault that my son w-was..." She couldn't even say it.

"Hell no, Elizabeth Luke is a drunkard and he hit Jake, that is his fault. I had no idea what I was getting into when I agreed to take down this ring. I had no idea how big of a mess it was. Helena is the one who did what was done." Steven didn't want to continue but said "Elizabeth, there is more that I have to tell you."

Closing his eyes, he said "When I learned that Helena was in town at the time of the accident and knowing that that was when you had the DNA tests ran, I uh had them reran."

"Let me guess, Nik is Aidan's father?" she asked bitterly.

"No, Lucky IS Aidan's father, but you aren't his mother." he said gently. Seeing her look at him then begin to say she had given birth to that little boy, he said "I reran them again and had the FBI run them again since I was told yesterday what was going on. There is no doubt that while legally you are his mother, biologically you aren't."

Hearing her gasp, he said "No one can take him away from you. Not even Lucky."

Sitting back down on the sofa, she asked wearily "Is there anything else? Or is this it?"

"That is it. I will go and get the boys at Grams place. I want you to do me a favor, please?" he pleaded with her. "Don't blame yourself, or solely yourself. Lucky, Luke, Jason, hell even I am to blame just as much if not more than you are."

"I have to tell Jason when he gets better, he deserves to know." she said softly.

"HELL NO, he deserves nothing. Or did you forget his wanting to cut your son up himself to save Carly Jack's little girl, he didn't even show you an ounce of compassion, why should he deserve any from you." he snapped

"Elizabeth, his whore had surgery to be able to have children on your son's birthday mere weeks after his death. After what you told me she did, you owe him nothing. I get that you feel guilty. Elizabeth, he did so much to hurt you and yes, you hurt him too. You might want to tell him, even need to, but honestly I have no sympathy for Jason Morgan."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At General Hospital the next day, Matt was not happy to find out that Alexis Davis was stalking him. "Ms. Davis, I told you, there is nothing I can do. Mr. Morgan has to wake up on his own. Just like your daughter."

"Sam needs him." she said wiping her tears as she recalled that Kelly Lee wasn't positive that Sam would wake up. "His daughter needs him."

The little girl was not doing well, the tests that Monica had ran showed the same thing that Kelly had told her, that there were some genetic markers that matched Jason, but he wasn't the father of her son. The thing was, the markers were for a half sibling, not twins so that had her curious.

Calling Steven Webber, demanding her come to the hospital, she fumed when he told her that he would be there when he got there, not a moment sooner. When he did show up it was almost noon. "Where have you been? A baby's life hangs in the balance."

Looking at her, he simply said "With the FBI who are trying to determine what your daughter in law knew about the second kidnapping of my nephew."

Seeing her start to speak, he picked up the file and reading it scoffed in disbelief then his eyes narrowed as he recalled seeing his mother with Sam a lot. Putting it together with what the FBI told him, he decided to keep his mouth shut about what he suspected, instead he asked her "So, you are looking to save this little girl. What about Kristina Davis Corinthos, has anyone thought to test her?"

There was a moments silence then Monica's jaw dropped as she got that there had been another way all along. Making a call since she knew the other girl had been avoiding her mother's calls, she told the young girl what was going on. "Fine, I will be tested."

Hanging up, she looked with bitter but more adult eyes at her father then said "I have to go to the hospital."

"I will come with you." he said gently reaching out to try and comfort her, only for it to be rejected.

"Don't bother. As far as I am concerned, I am an orphan." she said her mind on all she had heard from Carly, then her father. To her it was nothing more than excuses, nothing more than a way for them to explain their bad behavior and Sam's.

At the hospital, the blood was drawn and when she saw her mother starting to enter, she asked the head nurse to keep her out. "I will, Ms. Davis, your daughter wants privacy."

Alexis started to protest, but she heard the Code Blue and rushed back to Sam's room only to be pushed out of the way as they brought in the crash cart and soon had her oldest child brought back to life. Leaving, she saw John McBain in the hallway and snapped "What are you doing here?"

"I know you don't trust me, but I consider Sam a friend." he said as compassionately as he could.

"My daughter would be much better off without you in her life." she snarled. "I would like you to leave."

John went down the hallway and saw Matt Hunter speaking to Mac Scorpio and went to speak to them only to be questioned by the younger man about his fight with Morgan. Asking why, he was told that it was medically relevant and that he couldn't answer. Explaining what had happened, he saw the other man leaving then asked Mac Scorpio what was going on with the FBI being in town.

"We were apparently in the middle of a black market organ ring and they were trying to bring it down. Unfortunately, instead they were bringing down each other's sting operations, not the actually criminals." he said with a sigh. "John Zachara was working for the Treasury department and Steven Webber for the FBI."

John went to discreetly make some calls and to get caught up by his friends on all that was going down. Hearing what they had to say, he said "I could speak to this Webber woman, if that would help."

Getting a non-committal answer, he left the hospital, hoping to be useful. Stopping at the human resources department, he soon got Elizabeth's address and drove over to the very nice cottage and was knocking on the door. "May I help you?"

"Elizabeth Webber, my name is John McBain, I am with the FBI. I was hoping I could speak to you for a moment." he asked the woman who looked pale and upset.

She stared at him for a moment, then thought about the promises she had made to herself in the middle of the night, not to take any more crap from anyone, not to be any one's pushover and then said "I think you need to come in, there are a few things we need to get straight."

Blinking, he followed her in and saw the mess. "Do you need help?

"From you." she asked staring steadily at him. "No. Sit down."

When he had she went to the fireplace and picked up a photo of her sons and one of each of them individually. Setting down across from him, she said "These are my boys, Cameron, Jacob and Aidan. Do you have children, Mr. McBain."

"Yes, a son, Liam." he said then deciding she needed bonded with, took out the latest photo and showed her. "My son, I didn't know I was his father until about six months ago."

"What happened?" she asked then listened to his story about Natalie and crazy Marty. He unknowingly gave her what she wanted as she let him speak. "So, this Marty, where is she?"

"Dead." he stated.

"Do you wish that wasn't so?" she asked.

"I regret my part in what caused her to go so insane, but no, she hurt my son." he said with a steady expression.

"Well since you so kindly spilled your guts, let me tell you about my children." she said then showed him Cam's latest photo. "This is my son Cam, his father was a man by the name of Zander Smith..."

John was in shock as she finished telling him about Richard Lansing, DA. "How did he get to be DA?"

"This is Port Charles, being a criminal isn't exactly something that gets you banned from that position." she said with black humor. "Do you know who Ric married next?"

Seeing he didn't, she said "Another sometimes-DA, Alexis Davis." Telling him about the marriage, then about what had ended it, she didn't tell him anymore or less than what had been common knowledge. "That came out at Jason's trial for the death of Lorenzo Alcazar."

John made a mental note to read the file as she lifted another picture. "This is my son Aidan."

Telling him the whole story, she didn't spare herself as she told him everything but that Aidan wasn't hers biologically. The kidnapping by the freak Franco. "The worst part, all that knew he was a threat, not a single person thought to tell me so that I could protect my children."

Then with a shaky hand, she lifted Jake's photo. From his conception to his birth, she filled him in on everything including Carly and Sonny's part. But mainly how Sam had reacted. "Anyhow, I was a fool and let everyone convince me that saving Lucky was my job."

"No one, not even a child can save another person's soul." he said.

She then told him about the kidnapping, then about the woman who had had her son. Never mentioning Sam by name, but telling him that someone had watched and did nothing as a mentally unstable woman had watched her child be grabbed then had come to visit her and tell her that it made them alike that the woman who had watched, her child was dead.

"Someone told you your child was dead?" he asked aghast at the idea. "What kind of cold hearted person would do that."

Then she told him about someone hiring two men to threaten them in the park, even that Sam had rescued them. When she saw him nodding in approval at Sam's help, she waited for a moment then said "My son was kidnapped again, a few years later, by the Russians that Sam and Lucky were investigating. Interestingly enough, he was rescued by Sam."

"It sounds like you don't like Sam." he said.

Now came the moment she could ruin the other woman, but she didn't take it, "No, I don't."

"May I ask you why?" he said sitting back a little in the chair. "Is it because Morgan married her?"

"Not hardly." she said with a cool smile. "See, the Jason Morgan she married, I wouldn't trust him with my heart if my life depended on it. I am fine being occasional friends."

When there was a moments silence, she looked at him then said "John, you seem like a very nice man, go home, go be with your family. I won't let you use me for whatever it is you are up to. I have been used enough in my life."

"I am not trying to use you." he said offended.

"May I ask you a question, if you answer honestly, I will give you something." she said. When he nodded she asked "What possible friendship can there be between an honest cop and the married wife of a mobster. Especially when that wife has the history Sam McCall has."

"What history?" he asked.

"Well if you want to find that out, I suggest looking some place other than the Internet because I am quite certain that by now, you have met Mr. Spinelli." she said standing then leading him to the door. "Now, I would like you to leave."

"But I didn't answer your question." he asked blinking.

"Oh but you did." she said with a smile, then when he had walked out her door, closed it. "You have no idea just how much you gave me. Mr. McBain."

Calling around to the Landview hospital and getting what she needed, Elizabeth soon had Natalie Lord on the phone. "Look, I hate to intrude in your business, but I am from Port Charles. If you love the father of your son, get up to Port Charles."

"Why?" asked the puzzled red head while her annoying uncle and his wife were arguing off in the corner with their daughter. Taking the phone to the patio, she was surprised to hear the other woman laugh then say that her husband was about to be pulled in by a succubus.

Back inside, she looked at Starr who was arguing with her parents, then at her mother. "Blair, I want to go to Port Charles with you."

"Well that is a lot of help." said Todd as he looked at Natalie. "What are you going to do but chase after John?"

"I just got the strangest call." she said then explaining said that the Caller ID said blocked.

Blair wasn't fond of the idea, but said "Fine."

Monica sat down outside of the room as Matt Hunter had Jason put back into the machine. This time his brain showed an almost eighty five percent healing rate. "He should wake up soon."

"Thank you Matt." she said and went back to check on her daughter in law. There, she saw Heather going toe to toe with Alexis and separated them, reminding the two women that this was a hospital.

"Heather, what are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I ordered her here." said Steven glaring at his mother's smirk. "Tell them the truth, now."

"Okay, Okay, I was only having a little fun." she sniped. "You are such a killjoy."

"What is she talking about?"

"Alexis, Franco isn't Jason's twin, he is his half brother. Nothing more nor less. Franco's father, by the way is Mitch Williams." he said tired as he looked at the three women. "Ask Tracy, she knew."

"What?" exclaimed Monica. "Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"Care to guess who Mitch was married to at the time?" he asked annoyed with the whole situation. "Either way, Franco is the father of Sam's kid. And I talked to Kristina on the way up her, her blood will work to save Sam's kid. Dr. Abrams took her in to operate already and Dr. Levins has Sam's kid waiting."

Walking away as the two women were grinning at one another, he really wanted to tell them off but instead just went to find out why Patrick Drake had been blowing up his phone. Hearing what the man was saying he grimaced then said "Either way, Jason is still married to the whore, whether or not he was not in his right mind."

"You have to tell Elizabeth." stated the brain surgeon.

"No, I don't. You can do so when you come home." he said then filled him in on everything except that Elizabeth wasn't Aidan's mother.

"Oh god, poor Elizabeth." said Patrick stunned at the news.

"Elizabeth has asked me to join her when she tells Luke this afternoon." he said curious as to her tone. She had gone to see the boys at their grandmother's house and had been a bit bitter when she talked to him about the older woman.

Mac Scorpio was not liking what he was hearing as John Zachara explained that he had been convinced that the Russians were involved in the black market organ ring until Agent Rainer had convinced his superiors that they weren't. "Anyhow it was his people that sent us to looking at Steven Webber."

Tossing down his pen, Mac looked at the annoying man whose phone kept ringing. Snapping at the man he asked "Am I keeping you from something?"

"No." he answered then explained "Carly Jacks is blowing up my phone wanting me to come over, I told her yesterday, I am not a dog, I don't do orders from anyone. She wasn't happy to be told that it was over. I would turn it off but am expecting a call."

"Fine." he said "So you have been working for the Treasury Department since February 09."

"No, they thought I was working for them, but all I was doing was stringing them along at first, because they weren't fulfilling their end." he said hesitating then he told the man. "Trevor had some contact with the Russians, I was looking into it. A man whose name wasn't Russian but they kept stonewalling me."

"What name?" he asked then sat up in his chair and asked him to repeat that.

"Cesar Faison." he said "Trevor was working for him and had a few times in the past."

"When?" he asked writing down the dates then realized why the first one bothered him. "The Black and White Ball, then two months later. There is something familiar about these dates."

"I tried to track the dates down, but they didn't mean much to me." he said then hearing his phone ringing saw it was the call he was waiting on. Getting his answer, he looked at the man across from him then said "My father is dead, he took a dive off my penthouse last night. After a visit from two men."

Taking out the feed from his hidden camera, he showed the man. Mac gulped then said "The one on the left is someone I know."

"Interesting." he said with a shaking of his head.

"I am going to a meeting at the Haunted Star." he said. "With Luke and a few others, I need you to meet me back here at four o'clock."

"Why would I do that?" he mocked.

"Because I know someone who has a whole lot of information on Cesar Faison." he said darkly. "And we all need to talk."

Jason was still asleep when Alexis got the news that Sam was waking up. Seeing her child's confusion, she gently gave her the news. Sam's eyes watered, then she asked to be taken to her little girl. Once in the critical care unit, she was wheeled next to the incubator and saw the surgical scar. "I want to hold my little girl."

"When she is well enough to be held." said Dr. Levins who explained the complicated nature of her illness. "Sam, I need to ask you some questions and for the sake of your child, I need you to answer as truthfully as you can."

Nodding, she looked at the baby that had come from inside her and was the child of the man who had attacked her then at him. "What do you need to know."

"First, have you drank any since your pregnancy."

"Before I found out I was pregnant, I had a glass or two." she said fearfully.

Nodding that he heard he asked her about her upsets during the pregnancy. Then about how much training she had had as a parent.

"Why?" asked Alexis a bit offended by the question.

With a heavy sigh, the man took off his glasses and said "Your little girl is a very sick child, it is going to take a long time and she is going to need a lot of specialized medical care. You are going to have to be patient, she isn't going to catch on as fast as other children. There is a possibility of significant brain damage."

"What?" she asked then looked at the little girl. "No, that isn't possible, she is supposed to be perfect. I need her to be perfect."

"I am sorry, Ms McCall." he started to explain only for Alexis to interrupt and say her name is Mrs Morgan. "Fine, either way, your daughter is going to have issues with bonding. There is also the possibility of physical issues that will require more surgeries as she grows older."

"No, that isn't possible." said Sam getting upset and looking at her mother. "Where, where is Jason, why isn't he here?"

"Like I said, he is in a coma." stated Matt when he arrived after being paged along with Monica who had been sitting with her son. "Sam, Jason had an altercation with John McBain, that caused him to get a headache and allowed the drug protocol to flow throw the damaged areas of his brain. Its good news, I promise."

Sam's mind was whirling as what he was telling her filtered through her pain. "Wait, you are saying that the damage in Mexico... did something to his brain. You must be wrong, surely I would have noticed a drastic alteration of his personality. You are wrong."

Showing her the scans, using layman's terms, Matt patiently went through it again and when Sam once again said he had to be wrong there was almost a desperate tone to her voice that caused Monica to frown. "Sam, don't worry, this is good news."

Sam didn't say a word as Monica told her that she would have Patrick speak to her as soon as he arrived back, then when the older woman had left, Alexis asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing." she snapped, her mind on what Matt said about Jason. "Its nothing."

"I have to head home and check on the girls now that you are awake. Kristina stayed the required two hours after the surgery to save your daughter but she went home after that."

"Tell her I said thank you, I wish she had come to sit with me, I would thank her in person." said Sam, her mind on all she had learned and needing to, more like hoping to be told that Matt was wrong.

Alexis left, then seeing Spinelli subtlety questioned then geek and then walked away. She was wrong, what she was thinking, she had to be. Then Alexis reminded herself that Jason had married Sam, that that was a tie that couldn't be broken. After all her daughter had been through for the man he owed her, whether or not brain damage had caused them to get back together, he owed Sam.

Mac sat down looked at Steven Webber, then at Elizabeth while Anna Devane and Luke got extra chairs for Dante and Lulu. "Its your show, Elizabeth."

"I had two talks with the FBI today." she said with a look around the table. "They told me something rather interesting and I felt that all of you deserved to be told too."

The man entering looked at the group then presented his findings. When they all began to speak, Elizabeth stood up and lifted the photo album she had brought with her and slammed it on the table. "Now I talk, all of you listen."

Looking at each of them, Elizabeth said "Dante, you are here for Lulu so please, do me the favor of not interrupting, you weren't here for most of this and I have a little talk in mind for you too. One that I think your boss will find most interesting."

When Lulu started to speak, something in Elizabeth's eyes made her stop. "Now as you just heard Helena is the reason the body in my son's grave isn't him. So from here on out, I have repaid back any debt I have ever owed any single Spencer, I have repaid it in full and with way too much of my soul."

"Eli-"

"Shut up, Luke." she said in a deadly tone. "You, you drunk bastard ran my son down and instead of having the decency to admit it, you have tried to change the name of the bar like you were erasing my son from existence. You and your games with Helena have cost me way too much. I am done. Cross the street if you see me coming. Lulu don't even think of throwing what happened with Nik and Lucky in my face. Lucky stood me up all those years ago, leading to me being in that park. Then he had the balls, the BALLS to tell me when I slept with Nik how he missed that broken little girl."

Luke gulped, clearly that hadn't been his cowboys's finest hour.

"He slept with my sister while engaged to me, yet wanted to berate me for doing the same to him." she said without taking her eyes off Lulu who started to protest but once again stepped back. "He slept with Maxie Jones in exchange for drugs, he slept with Sam McCall even after learning what she did to my children. Claimed she should be forgiven for having a moment's weakness. Fuck that, apparently everyone else in this town's moments of weaknesses are to be forgiven except mine."

When Dante began to speak, Elizabeth's angry eyes pinned him to his chair. "Not a word. I want to know, Mac, since when is it Police department policy to let suspects in a hit and run help with the case?"

"It isn't." he said frowning when he saw her anger.

"Really then why the hell was Sam McCall who had reason to hate me, to hurt my child involved in the investigation into his hit and run?" she asked never taking her eyes off Dante. "I am waiting for an answer."

"She shouldn't have been." Mac said quietly. "Do you suspect she had something to do with the accident?"

"Honestly if I had known she was on the street and that you hadn't found evidence on Luke's car, yes, but Mac it wasn't an accident, a drunk, a known drunk got behind a wheel of a car and drove over my child. Now at the time, the grieving mother who blamed herself forgave that drunk. Well not now, I want to press charges against Luke and I checked with my attorney, I know that you can do it."

When he agreed, she didn't hesitate then said "And Luke, if you run, when you return, I will kill you myself and there isn't a jury in the world that wouldn't let me off. Not if I make public your past. We both know it. And when add in how your daughter got a way with murder, how your son whored himself out for drugs, how he stole police property and then lied about being the hero regarding Manny Ruiz. I will go to the papers, I will make every single dirty deed public if you don't face up to what you did."

"How d-" Lulu was shut up this time while Anna looked at her old friend with a sad expression on her face as he tried to claim not to have been drunk that it had been a simple accident.

"Like hell it was, Luke." Elizabeth said. "And don't go calling Lucky, to get him to change my mind. I will have him in a jail cell right next to you."

With that, she stood then looked at the various people in the room. "Helena fucked with me for the last time thanks to you Spencers. Mac, I swear to god, even with all that Maxie is going through, if you don't get a conviction, I will burn her down too and let me tell you, she has done a lot worse things that simply getting Lucky pills, something to sleep on, or not to sleep on."

Walking away, she heard Luke and Lulu talking to one another then heard light footsteps. "Anna, don't you dare compare what happened to your daughter to what happened to my son."

"I won't." she said looking at the young woman she found herself wondering more about. "If you ever want to talk."

"I will talk to someone else, someone not connected in any way to the Spencer family." she said in a final tone. "Anna, one thing."

When she looked at the beautiful secret agent. Then asked "You know John McBain, right?"

Nodding, she said "Yes."

"Warn him, tell him if he comes-"

Mac's phone went off and he saw it was General Hospital. Answering it, he hung up after a few minutes then said "Sam McCall's baby is missing."

Elizabeth watched them leaving and went to get her boys. She felt for Sam but was not going to get involved. No one deserved to have their child go missing like that."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jason had woken up from what felt like a deep sleep. As he lay in the hospital bed, his emotions were a seething jumble underneath but to anyone looking at him, they would see a calm, completely still person. Under the skin however, Jason was mentally heaving anything he had ever eaten in his entire life, Morgan or Quartermaine.

He was married to Sam McCall, the woman who had done what she had to his family. He had slept with this woman, had told her he loved her. Every single part of him was sickened as his memories flew past his eyes like a movie scene on a loop.

His only comfort came from knowing that the baby she was carrying wasn't his, that did give him some sense of relief. Hearing someone entering the room, he saw Matt Hunter who came over to check on him. "How are you feeling?"

Jason didn't answer, his mind kept seeing the doctor with Elizabeth, clearly there was something there but he knew he had no right to say anything. When the doctor started asking questions, showing him some figures, he tersely answered, but otherwise said nothing.

Matt went to the hallway and quickly called Monica Quartermaine. "Jason is awake."

"I am on my way." Looking in on Sam who was laying on her side, clearly devastated at the news she had gotten about her little girl, Monica left but ran into Spinelli who was grinning widely. "I hear that the long awaited love child of my master and the goddess has been born."

Not slowing down, Monica said "Go see Sam, she could use some cheering up."

Hurrying off to see his beloved goddess, Spinelli frowned at the words and that Stone Cold didn't seem to be in with his wife.

Downstairs, Monica read the file then entered Jason's room to see him staring up at the ceiling. "How do you feel?"

No answer. "Dr. Hunter says you cognitive abilities are fine."

"Isn't it against Hippaa regulations for him to tell you that." he snapped. Seeing her surprise, he looked at his mother then said "I don't like that he felt he could share my medical information without speaking to me first."

"I am your mother and the chief of staff." she pointed out.

Jason went back to looking at the ceiling, his mind on other things. "Jason, how much do you remember?"

"If you are asking if I remember my childhood? Yes." he said then with a cold grin said "I also remember my son, and all those who hurt him. As well as that I am married."

That would be quickly remedied but Monica didn't need to know that.

Monica looked at her son then said "Sam went into labor, she gave birth to your-uh, to a little girl. Jason, no matter what, that little girl is an innocent."

Lifting his head, he scoffed at his mother and said "Please, continue."

"You raised Micheal and he wasn't yours, you were going to do the same with Sam's first child." she reminded him. "How is this any different?"

"Don't ask." he said darkly just as the door blew open and Carly came rushing in.

"Jason, I just heard. I am here." Looking cynically at the blond, he wanted to ask but _why_ are you here?

"So I see." he said then went back to looking at the ceiling.

"What is going on?" she asked shocked at his ignoring her.

"Sam gave birth to Franco's daughter today." he said conversationally. "Monica here was just telling me how I should get over what happened in the past and raise her. What do you think, should I raise Sam's child?"

"Jason?" Carly was confused, there was a coldness to Jason's tone that she wasn't used to.

"Or should I just accept what happened wasn't meant to be, then move on, after all I can always find someone else to love, have a child with someone else, that I will be happy again. Isn't that what you told me before?"

"No, I don't think so." Carly was clearly puzzled at what he was inferring.

"Carly, my best friend in the whole world, yes you did." with that he suddenly sat up, looked around then asked the entering Matt Hunter where his clothes were.

"Don't you know, apparently my wife needs me, and that is the most important thing in the world. Since Carly approves of me being with the woman who had a child with her own husband, apparently it is okay for me to go to her."

Hurt and not getting why Jason was being so mean, Carly started to speak only for Monica to look and shake her head no, then mouth the words not now.

"Yes, do as Monica says." Once again mocked Jason. "After all you mustn't unset the man waking from a brain injury. Right, Monica?"

Standing, he took the clothes that Matt held out from the drawer and then said

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to dress, go home and shower and shave. Then if I don't need to do anything for Sonny, after I have checked to make sure that Michael hasn't fucked anything up, played manny for Carly's and Alexis' children, then found out what Carly needs to be fixed, maybe, just maybe I might have the time to show up to check on my _'wife'._"

Jaws dropped when instead of heading towards the elevator, Jason took the stairs clearly going down them and not up like they had actually expected. "Matt, what the hell happened here?"

"I don't know. His brain scans show that all systems are back functioning completely. So whatever that was, its not because of an injury, not anymore." Matt walked away, stunned at the coldness that Jason had exhibited towards his sick wife who was apparently a victim of rape by one of his enemies and the baby she had had.

Johnny was pacing back and forth, his mind on his visit from Carly. They had argued but their relationship if you could call it that had run its course. He was done with worrying about what others thought, he just wanted to close the last bit of this mess and get on with his life.

While he had mourned Claudia, for his father/grandfather he had told the ME to send him to be cremated, that he didn't give a shit what happened to the old man.

Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Steven Webber standing there glaring at him. "I would say I was sorry but hey, I thought you were responsible for what was going on."

Shaking his head in annoyance, Steven looked at the other man then said "I need to find out what they did with my nephew, for my sister's sake. We are going to have to share information, will you do that?"

"Hell why not. I have a meeting with Mac Scorpio and someone else in a bit, come with me to that." he said then sat down and filled in the man on all he knew.

"Cesar Faison, I know that name from some place."

"Good, then maybe we can all get together and put this to bed." said Johnny who then stood and began to pace, "Your nephew, I am sorry, I don't know anything about him. I had a list of names, gave it to Scorpio, his wasn't on it."

"That is because Helena Cassadine arranged it personally as an F U at Luke Spencer, she thought he was his grandson." said Steven pained at the idea. "Then she fucked with my sister mentally, then used me to have her committed when Elizabeth was no more crazy than I was." Steven was convinced that is when Elizabeth had been implanted with Aidan.

"This Cassadine woman, does she have a connection to this man." asked Johnny.

"I don't know, but I am hoping that maybe we can get the answers. We were just at the Haunted Star." After a moment's quiet, Steven said "Elizabeth has finally had Luke Spencer arrested for killing her son. I think that this is a good start for her, for her recovery."

"I thought Spencer was drunk?" he asked.

"Do you think that means he should be let off?" asked Steven not believing his ears.

"No, but everyone knows what he is." he pointed out. "Its not like its a secret."

"But no one did a damn thing about it. Like my sister said, everyone excuse their own moments of weakness then crucifies her for hers. Luke deserves to go to jail, to this day he has never even apologized for what he did to Jake." said Steven fiercely.

"I get that, but more than likely all that will happen is Luke gets probation and addiction treatment which he has already gone to." pointed out Johnny.

"Actually he didn't, he skipped out and went to Europe." said Steven. "And when he returned, no one dealt with him. My sister is right, he needs to face this."

"I agree, I just hope she doesn't set her expectations too high, not in this town." he said moodily.

Elizabeth had just entered her gram's house when she saw the elderly woman had the news on about the Amber Alert for Sam's daughter. "Please turn that off, I don't want to see it."

Audrey did as requested, then thought about the file that the FBI agent had dropped off then said "Elizabeth, what are you going to do about Aidan; Lucky deserves to know."

"He deserves nothing." she said looking at her grams, trying to read what she was thinking, then getting it winced. "Gram's, even if Lucky were to return, I sure as hell am not going back to him. We are done, he has turned his back on me for the last time. Those two boys upstairs needed his help, what did he do, he fled the country like the whiny little spoiled Spencer he is. Do you get that Jake's body is missing, not because of his mobster father, like I was brainwashed to fear, not because of anything I did, but because Helena wanted to hurt the Spencers."

Standing, Elizabeth looked at her and said "There is no way in hell I am risking my remaining children, just so that you can tell your friends how your sad and pathetic granddaughter has made amends for her sins. What about the sins against me, against my children. When will Lucky ever realize his guilt."

"He won't so I am not going to waste my time trying to fix him. So that you know, Luke left the Haunted Star in cuffs today. And I hope he truly rots in the hell he created."

Audrey sat down after she left, then hesitated then lifted her phone. Hitting 0, she asked for the country code for Ireland. "Elizabeth, if you won't do what is right, I will."

Getting the code, then looking at the number Lucky had given her before leaving, she dialed the number. He had come to see her, tears in his eyes, apologizing for leaving but saying that Elizabeth was tearing him down and he couldn't remain, that he just couldn't prop her up any longer. That he owed it to his wife to mourn her before coming home and being a proper father to his son.

"_We are sorry but the number you have dial is not in service. Please hang up and try to dial your number again." _

Frowning a bit, Audrey did just that and got the same message. "That's odd."

Hanging up a second time, she went to her old phone bills, finding the one she needed. Siohban had once used her phone to call home and the number would be on that, maybe they could reach Lucky. Dialing she heard "_Hello, Molly's pub."_

"Hello, I am trying to locate an American I was told was coming there to stay. Lucky Spencer." she said hesitantly unaware that she had hit record on her old answering machine.

"_Oh Spencer, yeah, he was here for a few days. But that was over a year ago_." said the woman. "_He left with my daughter and then my other daughter joined them in Dublin _

_late last year. Something 'bout searching for the lost gold treasure."_

"I think I have the wrong pub." she said a bit disappointed. "Lucky when he left town said he was going to stay with his wife's family to mourn her loss."

"_No, you have the right place. We put on a grand shingdid for Siobhan, then Lucky and my other daughter Maddie went off looking for the gold. He said that he had been planning on doing so with Siobhan but then that she had died in a horrible fire caused __by his ex-wife, that she had burnt down the house they were living in out of jealousy. My poor little girl._.."

"May I have your address, there is something I need to send to Lucky, its a surprise so if you hear from him, could you keep it to yourself." she asked and was told surely she could.

Hanging up, her hands shaking, Audrey went to the computer and thought to herself that it was sad that Cam had been the one to give her basic knowledge of it. Getting ready to leave the house, she heard the machine click and realized she had recorded the whole thing.

Printing up the list of articles that would show the truth, she called the newspaper office then went to pick up her bundle. As she was leaving, she saw Damien Spinelli tracking someone and frowned at the way the man was talking on the phone.

He didn't even see her as he said "Goddess, yes, I am following her. Do you want me to call Stone Cold now?"

Whatever the answer, the geek clearly didn't like it but hung up the phone and kept walking right past the elderly woman he never even noticed.

Audrey then went to the diner then to the bar and gathered up what she wanted to send. A trip to the UPS store later, she called Ireland back and said "I was thinking on it, I found some of Siobhan's personal items, I sent them out to you."

Being thanked, she hung up and then with a shaky hand called Laura Spencer. "Laura, we need to talk about Lucky. Are you aware that he is telling people Elizabeth burnt your house down to kill Siobhan."

"You must be wrong, Lucky would never do that." she protested then went silent at what Audrey played for her from her old fashioned answering machine. "Oh god, why would Lucky do that?"

"I don't know, but I do know that with Helena stealing my grandson's body out of revenge against your family, I am done making excuses for your children. Take care of them, yourself." with that Audrey hung up the phone and heard a knock on her door. Seeing a young woman there, she asked "How may I help you?"

"I uh, I am looking for a young woman, but I don't know her name. She left a message with me last night about the father of my son. John McBain." Natalie had been surprised when Todd had tracked down the address connected to the cell phone to this house for her.

"That might be my granddaughter, Elizabeth. She doesn't live here, if you leave me your name and number I will have her get back to you." she said. When Natalie decided not to, she just watched the red head walk away then called her granddaughter. Getting voice mail, she left a message, unaware that Elizabeth had just arrived at the hospital.

Upstairs, Alexis was almost as hysterical as Sam when Monica reluctantly told them that Jason wasn't answering his phone. "First he leaves here earlier, without so much as visiting his wife and child, now almost five hours later, you can't reach him. What the hell is wrong with your son, Monica?"

"Right now, we have more important things to worry about, Alexis. Like who would want to kidnap Sam's daughter. Sam we need a name for the report." said Mac unaware that Jason had arrived and was standing nearby waiting to hear her response.

"I uh, I was thinking Emily Danielle." she told them only to hear a door slam shut. "Yes, Emily Danielle Morgan."

"NO WAY IN HELL." stated Jason coldly. "There is no way I am letting you name that child for my late sister. Let alone using Morgan as a last name."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" snarled Alexis in shock at the tone in his voice. Monica had tried to warn her, but this was completely beyond the pale, the way he was speaking to a rape victim about her child, let alone his wife. "Sam's baby has been kidnapped."

"Really? Are you sure she didn't have another moment of weakness?" asked Jason looking at the woman he was stuck being married to until the annulment papers arrived. "That she didn't make the baby disappear."

"Jason, how can you even suggest that, Sam would never hurt a child." That had him laughing loudly as he looked at his mother just as the door was tipped open again by the uniformed officers on Mac's nod.

"Jason, I think you need to have Patrick Drake check you out as soon as he returns, clearly there is something wrong with you."

"NO, Monica, there isn't." he said. "I am in complete control of my faculties, and lucky for me, my missing memories from the last several years."

Sam saw the deadly expression on his face on his face as he looked at her and decided to bluff her way through, "Jason, then why would you ever accuse me of-"

"Don't go there unless you want me to out the truth right here and now." he said just as John McBain rushed in. "Oh, here you go, McBain, my 'wife' needs comforting, why don't you help her, because I am not going to."

Seeing the expressions on the faces nearby, including a worried looking Carly and now Sonny, he called out to the man. "Sonny do you have our people looking for Sam's missing child?"

"Oh course, Jason." he said shocked that his best friend would even have to ask, of course he would have people out looking for his child. "Why would you even ask?"

"Call them back, I am quite positive that they are wasting there time. I am curious though, where was this thoroughness when Jake was grabbed." He saw Sonny flinch and knew that the other man was aware that the 'old' Jason was back and that he was not going to be a pushover.

"No one knew that Jake was your son, Elizabeth-"

Turning to Monica, Jason said. "Sam knew, Sonny knew, Spinelli knew and several others, you didn't know though. Sonny what did you say, for me not to do anything foolish, that you would take care of it. So, did you have the men out on a full out manhunt for my son? No, actually you didn't, you told Max to keep an eye out and then called Spinelli to have him work on another issue. Sam, what did you do to help locate my son?"

Seeing him taping his finger on the side of his face, she was in shock when he looked at her and said "Well, I am waiting. What did you do to "help" locate my son? Why don't we share with the rest of the room?"

"JASON, MAN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" asked a stunned Sonny as his partner glared at his wife who was sitting up in a hospital bed, looking sick, then at Carly and finally at him.

"Carly, I am sure that you had something to say about it, well, as a woman who knows what it is like to have a child go missing, did you go over and comfort Elizabeth. Did you help her in any way?" he mocked then looked at Sam. "Did you ?"

"Fuck you, Jason. I was raped and this is nothing like that was." She was trying to remind him that it had been his enemy but he clearly didn't give a crap.

"You are certainly right about that. See, I was in love with Elizabeth, and you hated that fact." he said his eyes never leaving her. "You knew that it was about more than Jake."

"And have every since then. Sam, we both know that you aren't the brightest crayon in the box, but after how strongly I went after Claudia, you didn't think it was odd for me to take you back? To tell you that you would be a good mother?"

John looked around the room, then thought about the file he had read regarding the Jake Spencer kidnapping after his visit with Elizabeth the night before. Then looked at Sam. "You knew who had the Spencer kid, didn't you?"

"He wasn't the Spencer kid, he was Jake, my son." said Jason, his eyes never leaving his wife who flinched at what she saw in his eyes. Death was there, was almost a visible promise in them. "So Sam, answer the detective. We are all waiting with baited breath."

Tearing up, she turned to her mother and said "It was a moment of weakness. I was so hurt in knowing he had lied to me, that he had a child that I..."

Mac looked at Alexis then at Sam. "When you are well enough, you are under arrest, don't try to flee but right now, Jason why don't you tell me what you think happened to your daughter."

"That baby isn't my daughter." he snapped. Looking at Sam, he said "I am sorry you were attacked by Franco, but I won't be guilted by anyone into staying with you. And don't make the mistake of thinking that I will be pressed into changing my mind, I won't be."

Carly was absorbing the fact that apparently Sam knew who had stolen Jason's son away the first time and that there was clearly something she didn't know about things as she looked between the couple. "Oh my god, do you think that Elizabeth snapped and kidnapped Emily?"

"For fuck's sake don't call that baby Emily." Jason snapped. Turning to his mother he said "Right now, grandmother is spinning in her grave at the fact Sam is wearing her engagement set, trust me on this, she is so furious that Edward will be hearing about it a hundred years after he joins her."

"How dare you, Lila Quartermaine is the most forgiving person, she would understand that Sam made a mistake, one caused by your lies." snapped Alexis. "And my daughter came name her child anything she wants."

"Sam do it and you go to prison so fast you will never get to hold that child if that really even matters to you." said Jason with a smirk. "We both know that I have enough to send you to prison. So, tell Mac the truth, what did you do with your child?"

"Jason, after all I went through to get to this point, how can you treat me this way, ask me that?" she asked as the tears began to flow.

"Well you were talking about having an abortion, just like with your first child with Sonny." he said almost casually. "Then there is what you did to my son, so don't expect me to believe you any time soon."

"I can't stay and listen to this." said a furious Monica. "I am tracking down Patrick Drake, clearly there is something wrong with you, Jason."

"There is, bitter and angry regrets that are the result of a building falling on my head and knocking out any memories of what the hell Sam did to Elizabeth and Jake. Otherwise, there is no way in hell I would have had sex with her, let alone married the woman." he said coldly.

"Speaking of Elizabeth, when is someone going to find out what she was doing when Sam's baby went missing?" asked Alexis. "After all she had a breakdown not all that long ago."

"Sam, tell your mother to shut the hell up, after all, what about if Ric and Sonny were to suddenly start screwing around with Faith after she kidnapped and hurt Kristina?"

Moving his eyes onto Carly, he asked "Carly, how you do you think you would react if Sonny had done so mere months after she kidnapped Michael?"

Then his eyes were on his partner who felt a sense of doom as he asked "Or even better yet, Sonny how would you have reacted if Carly were to have started screwing around with Ric after he held her hostage?"

Seeing the shock in their eyes, he said "Well that is what Elizabeth saw me doing. Having sex with the woman who hurt our son. And no, unlike the rest of the selfish people in this room, Elizabeth would never hurt a child."

Seeing them beginning to protest and annoyed to be bogged down by all this crap, Mac took charge. "I know where Elizabeth was when the baby was taken. She was with me. So lets not waste any more time on wildly outrageous accusations."

Elizabeth was not a happy camper when her brother showed up with John Zachara. Glaring at the young mobster, she said "Why is he here?"

"I am sorry for bringing him here but I need to ask you something. He has a name, someone that they were looking into before with connections to the black market organ ring back in 2008. When the Russians were in town. It rang a bell and reminded me of you for some reason."

"What is the name?" she asked then staggered and fell onto the sofa as she choked out. "H-he is the man who was working with Helena to brainwash Lucky. He helped make it look like he is dead."

"Lucky, so this is another Spencer connection?" asked Steven.

"And Scorpio, if I recall he made it look like Robin's parents were dead, blew up their boat when they left on their honeymoon years ago." she said surprised then hesitating went to the phone and called Anna. "I know I said..."

"Its alright, Elizabeth." she said consoling the younger woman. "What do you need?"

"Its about Cesar Faison, Steven is here with John Zachara." she said.

"Mac asked me to meet with the Zachara heir later today, but that was canceled when Sam's baby was kidnapped." she said. "I will be right over, this sounds like it might be more important, since they think Sam might have kidnapped her own child to get Jason's attention."

Anna showed up and the three who where waiting were awkwardly eating dinner with Cam and Aidan when she arrived at the cottage. Sitting down to join them, she was talking to Cam about Patrick and Emma when her phone rang.

Taking it outside, she asked "What may I do for you, John?"

"I found a way in to deal with Sonny." he said his mind on what he had heard between the guard and Sonny after the crowd had scattered. Jason Morgan had left, making it clear that he didn't believe a word out of his wife's mouth and those that were closest to him were convinced that during his accident the day before something had been damaged.

"If you are wanting help, I am going to be unavailable." she said then heard what he had to say. "Now that I can help with, just watch and wait until I have done what you requested. You should also know, Elizabeth Webber isn't exactly your biggest fan."

"If I am right, she will be." he said then went to look over the files at the Port Charles Police Department, making a few calls, he reached some former police officers and what they had to say sent chills down his spine.

Hanging up he went to see the commissioner who was on the phone with the FBI. "I don't really know, but I suspect that Mr. Morgan is correct. Ms McCall was told that her child's life would be a difficult one and she was upset to find out that her little girl isn't a perfect specimen of a child."

John doubted that Sam hurt her child, that much he believed, she was truly devastated from what he had seen but he was willing to keep an open mind, since it was clear that was something the local cops had never done.

When Mac had hung up, he said "Sir, you have a real problem. I was looking into this armed assault on Elizabeth Webber in the park and that lead me to other cases, frankly sir, you have several cases that were closed that shouldn't have been. From the serial killer case several years ago, to the more recent case of the Jake Webber hit and run."

Mac looked tired, his eyes had dark circles under them as he looked at the man in front of him. "I have had corrupt DA's, my own daughter spilling secrets to the mob and police officers more interested in vendettas or protecting their own to do their job."

"Like Dante Falconari? He shouldn't be working cases involving the mob but otherwise, he doesn't seem that bad." John stated.

"He isn't, his wife always being around is another matter but then I don't care for Lulu so that might be personal bias." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyhow, I have all my officers looking into this kidnapping, plus Sonny's men are looking too. The odd thing is that Damien Spinelli, Morgan's hacker pal is missing too."

"Could he have kidnapped the baby?" asked John.

"Not without help." he said then told the other man what Matt and Patrick who had arrived had told him. "And I have another problem. Morgan, his doctor is my nephew in law, he mentioned that what happened with Morgan is that he regained some missing memories, things he had repressed."

"So right now, he is a loose cannon and it seems that all his bombs are aimed at his wife."

"Uh, sir." There was a green rookie in the door requesting his attention. "Sir, there is a woman demanding to speak to you."

Diane Miller entered the room she had not missed in the last several months but the call from Jason Morgan had not only intrigued her but had her enjoying the idea of getting the last laugh on her former friend, Alexis Davis.

"Ms Miller, I thought you kicked the dust of this small town off your feet and left defending the coffee importers to your ex-partner." said Mac surprised to find himself checking out the high maintenance red head.

"Well I had, but this is a special case. Here." With that she gave him all that Jason had on Sam McCall. She had finally read the file that he had given her several years ago and was shocked at what was in it.

"My client regained his memories and his common sense. In there you will find proof of the crimes that Ms McCall committed against Ms Webber and her children, also how her and Mr Spencers illegal investigation into the Russian mob was messed up."

Sitting down, crossing her legs, then with a thorough look over of John McBain said "Then we have another matter to discuss, it seems that Mr Franco had help pulling a fast one. There is no wedding certificate on record for the the Chinese Buffet nuptials of Mr Morgan and that woman."

"What?" Mac asked then called over and had someone woken up. When the clerk arrived grumpy and wearing his pajama bottoms, Mac and he went looking into the files, all of them. Early the next morning, Mac found a Morgan wedding certificate but not for Sam and with a smile he closed the cabinet.

Making a call, he had a little laugh then went to see McBain. Handing it to the other man he saw his confusion. "That is Sonny Corinthos current wife, she hasn't divorced him yet, or rather she was his current wife, since it looks like she is really still married to Morgan."

"They really share women, don't they?" he asked disgusted.

"Not in this case." Explaining, Mac then said "How about you watch from the Interrogation room while I tell them."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam was sedated against her will as she hid her cell phone next to her, waiting for Spinelli to call her with the information. She was struggling not to fall asleep even as the lights were turned out and she could hear Dr. Lee talking to Alexis.

"I have to go to the police station early tomorrow morning, Mac said you were to be there too." the doctor told the attorney.

"I am coming, Monica is going to stay with Sam. I can't believe what Jason did. Sam was raped because of him, it was his enemy." she was in shock at what she had heard, still hours later.

Carly and Sonny were sitting silently across from each other in the living room of his estate, both not sure what to say after the spectacle that they had witnessed. Jason turning on a vulnerable woman, his own wife at that.

"Sonny, what do you think is going on?" she asked as she sipped a glass of wine and toyed with her almost empty glass.

"I am sure that Monica is right, that it is just the reaction from getting punched by John McBain the other day." he said lying to himself as well as Carly.

The phone rang and Sonny looked at Carly then said "We will be there."

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"Mac needs us down at the station tomorrow morning, its in regards to Jason." he said as they quickly hurried parted, Carly to her place and Sonny up to bed.

Across town, Spinelli was not happy to be in such a bad neighborhood, shivering as he tried to stay in the shadows, he never saw the man behind him with a gun. "Give me your bag."

"No." he said urgently then felt the gun in the middle of his back. Fighting with the man, he was not thinking clearly and soon found himself shot in the back. Laying on the ground, after the man had walked away, Spinelli tried to call Sam on his cell phone, but got no answer.

As he bled out, the geek was looking up at the stars and realizing that dead really meant dead.

Jason entered the diner, hungry and wanting something quick to eat. The waitress handed him food just as a mouthy blond entered. "Jason, I want to talk to you."

The blond man walked around her and out the door as she chased after him. "Hey, where are you going? Didn't you hear me, I want to talk to you."

Reaching out, she grabbed his arm and he dropped his take out container. Bending down to pick it up, he dumped it in the trash, retraced his steps, still ignoring her and went back inside. "I need another Number six, it was knocked out of my hands."

The woman put the order in again, offered him a cup of coffee then went to continue closing up. "Do you really think you can just ignore me?"

Counting to ten, Jason just took his food and thanked the waitress five minutes later having ignored Lulu all this time. At the doorway, she blocked him from trying to exit and snapped "Now what are you going to do?"

"Look you overly indulged yapping spoiled brat, get the hell out of why or I will show you what I will do." When she just crossed her arms and looked at him, he said "Okay, you asked for it."

Picking her up, Jason carried her out through the back and past the waitress and the cook, then tossed her into the open dumpster and walked away, her shrieks music to his ears.

Reentering the diner, he picked up his food and went out the door with the waitress locking it since it was closing time. At the waiting car, he sat down inside and ate the food, hearing echos of all the times he had wanted to do something similar to the annoying blond Spencer female.

Lulu held her nose, while trying to brush garbage off her clothes. Screaming when she realized her cell phone had fallen deeper into the messy smelly food refuse, she tried to climb out and fell back inside.

Calling out for help, she was furious when at first no one from inside the diner came to rescue her but then she saw a man. "Who are you?"

"What are you doing in the dumpster?" asked the tall blond man as he looked at the blond wearing what looked like a dirty napkin as a hat.

"I was tossed in here." she said furious at what had happened to her. "By someone who should know better."

"Okay, well I will get a ladder or something." he said stepping back towards the door to the small rundown diner.

"Look, just pull me out by my hands." she said reaching out for him.

"No, no, lets get a ladder." he said holding his nose from the smell that was emitting from the large green box.

Lulu was not happy to be standing there in the middle of the soft trash, trying to keep her mind off of what she was sure was staining her clothes. Hearing the man returning, she was about to speak to him when she heard her phone ringing.

Looking down she saw it hadn't sank very far and reached in, grimacing at the noodles from the left over chicken noodle soup that were sticking to her smart phone. Answering it, she said "I will be right there."

Todd opened the ladder and took a step back, just as he heard the blond close the phone and begin to mutter. "What the hell, I have bigger problems then some stupid bimbo that has stuck herself onto Michael. Who the hell does Starr Manning think she is... I mean, seriously, she is probably happy the kid is dead, I know I would be."

His rage growing as the blond muttered to herself, Todd asked "What is your name?"

"Lulu, I am Lulu Spencer, Luke and Laura's daughter. Do you know my parents?" she asked holding out her hand for him to take to steady her as she placed her first foot onto the ladder.

"Not yet, but I guarantee I will before the sun rises tomorrow." he said then moved in closer, risking his suit coat as he said "You, Ms Lulu Spencer had better hope that they don't have any secrets."

With that he shoved her back in, removed the ladder and then with a wicked smirk, shut the rubberized black lids and walked away.

Taking out his phone, he called Blair and said "Find out all there is to know about a Lulu Spencer, daughter of Laura and Luke Spencer. She just made the worst mistake of her life and since I just found her in a dumpster, that is saying something."

Elizabeth hung up the phone, stunned at all that she had gotten from the General Hospital gossips. Jason had accused Sam of kidnapping her own child to get his attention. Had laid into most of the people in the room.

Looking at her brother she said "You weren't kidding, I can't believe this."

"Patrick told me to tell you, Monica is insisting he retest Jason, but like he said on the phone. All that is going on is Jason getting who he is back." he said with a shrug.

Then when they were reseated, he asked "What do you think that Johnny and Anna will find."

"I just hope she doesn't end up in bed with him, he seems to like older women." she said her mind on all she had heard about the young mobster.

"Elizabeth, you are avoiding the topic." he said gently. "Don't slip back into old habits,

you have been doing so well."

"Its... just with what Grams told me tonight, I don't know what to think, about anything." she confessed. "That she would go behind my back, I kind of expected, but that she is finally realizing that I was right, I am enjoying that."

"Mac said that the DA is going to press charges on Luke, are you ready for the battle you are going to have to deal with, the Spencers and maybe even Tracy Quartermaine." he told her, trying to goad her into strengthening her spine.

"I am ready, I didn't do what was right for my son while he was alive, I will be damned if I let him down again in his death." she said. "If this Faison is involved, then I will send the boys to Sarah, but for now, I don't want them away from me."

"I agree." Steven didn't tell her what Johnny had told him, he was going to do some discreet checking, because he hated to get her hopes up, but her big brother was beginning to wonder if Jake had really died. Looking at the clock, he said "I have to go home, while I am still suspended, I have decided we are going to get this house painted."

"We?" she asked.

"Well, Patrick and I did." he said with a smile at her. "You chose the colors, we do the painting."

Elizabeth laughed then said "Just what will GH do with the two of you not there?"

Hugging his little sister, Steven whispered in her ear. "You are stronger than you know, don't let anyone tell you differently."

"I love you, Steven." she said returning his hug.

"I love you too, peanut." he said then went to the back door and headed home.

Elizabeth went around, locking doors and checking windows as she started towards the stairs, Hearing a knock on her door, she too a peek then stood there, still as she could not, sure what to do.

The answer was taken away from her as she heard a key in the knob and her door open. "Jason?"

"Hi." he said looking at her and then around at the cozy house he had long dreamed of being his home. "I don't know if you heard, but well I went to sleep at the hospital forty eight hours ago."

"I heard." she said.

"Did you also hear that Robin's protocol kicked in?" he asked putting his keys back into his jeans pocket and then shoved his hands into them too.

"Yes, I heard." she said not sure what to say to him.

Looking at her, then at the house she shared with their children, he said "I have made so many mistakes in my life, you and I, being together, it wasn't one of them. I woke up with my memories that I didn't know I was missing back. Recent Jason Morgan ones."

"I didn't know that you were missing any." she said her eyes on his hands, the way they seemed to strain against the denim.

"Funny thing is neither did I." he said sadly. "Elizabeth, what happened, what we lost, I can never make up for. But I want you to know, I am going to try."

Wiping the tears that were falling, she looked at him and said "Jason, you weren't the only one making mistakes."

"Maybe not." he conceded. "And we will have to talk about them, at some point, but I came to ask a favor of you."

"You can ask me anything." she said softly.

"I know that this might be an inconvenience, but can I sleep in Jake's room?" he asked, Elizabeth sobbed at the words, while Jason reached out and pulled her into his arms, trying to console her. "I know, I truly, completely know."

They drew comfort from one another, then Elizabeth said "I have to tell you what happened to Jake's body."

"Mac Scorpio told me." he said his eyes closed as he dealt with the pain. The man had spoken to Sam and him both about her child's disappearance and he had given Jason the news that the FBI had told him.

"How can you possibly want to even speak to me?" she asked heartbroken at what she had done.

"Because Elizabeth, you don't have a malicious bone in your body." he said lifting her head. "You asked me to let Lucky raise Jake because you were confused, and I was not telling you what I should have been. I was protecting my heart from the one person on this earth that if I give it to, will do the same."

"J-Jason, I painted over the mural in Jake's room." she said the tears flowing again. "I didn't want to, but Lainey suggested it might help, but it didn't, it only felt like I lost him all over again."

As the parents gravitated towards the sofa, Jason reached out and lifted Elizabeth, carrying her to the long comfortable piece of furniture. Holding her, he said "Our son knew he was loved, that is all that matters."

"He was loved." she said agreeing, her mind on all that they had lost.

When Elizabeth had fallen asleep, Jason looked around, then at the photo of the three boys and lifted it. "I promise you, Jake. I have left your mommy for the last time. From now on, we are in it together. I swear I will protect your brothers and honor you by loving them."

Wiping his tears, Jason then said "And I will make sure that someday, when we meet again, if we do, I can look into your eyes and say with pride that I am your dad."

Early the next morning, just at dawn the beat up pickup truck was driving down Nixon Avenue when he saw the lump near the sidewalk. Pulling over, curious to see what he might find, the man cursed and considered just driving away but instead he pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

"There is a dead body on Nixon Avenue, between the Adult bookstore and the pawn shop." Moving in closer, he said "I have seen this guy on the news, he is some computer expert or something."

Mac was home in bed when the call came in, but Dante stuck working night shift as a result of what had gone down in regards to Luke Spencer rolled on the call along with several uniformed officers. Arriving, he saw that the ME was pulling in at the same time and bent down to get a picture so that they could start on ID'ing the kid.

Looking at it, seeing the dead man was Spinelli, he sent his boss a text and was receiving one back just as quickly. Stepping back on orders from his boss, he was not happy when Mac and John McBain arrived together.

"Dante, what did the ME find?" asked Mac.

"Nothing, and oddly enough, no electronics." he said.

Mac looked up into the dusty windows of the pawn shop, then back to the geek and then at what was next door and said "Why was Damien Spinelli in this neighborhood?"

"On a case?" asked Dante. "Should I go check out the agency offices?"

"No." said Mac thinking on it, his mind on the missing baby. Taking out his cell phone, he made a call to the office. "I recently responded to a call down by Cortland street, can you get me the address?"

Receiving the information, Mac's eyes narrowed then looked around. "Both of you, follow me."

Walking up to the second story, he went to knock on a battered door. Getting no answer, he told Dante to find the landlord or the super.

The short man brought the older man back and Mac told him to open the door.

"Sure, but it is going to be a waste. Ms. Kowean moved out yesterday." he said. "She told me she got a big chance to move to Tennessee. Some stripper friend of hers from that club got her a bit of money to help with raise her kid elsewhere."

"This Ms Kowean has a kid." Mac asked.

"Yeah, not that I had noticed she was pregnant, but yeah." he replied.

"Were you aware that there was an amber alert out for a missing baby?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, yeah, but like I said Taffy had been buying baby stuff for a while, since the end of April. That friend of hers, with the huge black truck helped her move it in, though she wasn't here to help her move it out. Why those woman wear those high heels."

Mac reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo array and said "Do you recognize any of these women?"

The man shuffled through them and said "A couple."

Mac had included a whole slew of photos of dark haired women so he was surprised when the man first said "This one here, she is a nurse at the hospital. Nice girl, she gave me a ride home when I cut my leg, said it was fine. She has the cutest little boys."

"Do you recognize her from any place else?" asked Mac.

"No. And this one, here, she is the stripper friend of Taffy, but like I said, I ain't seen her around since the end of April. But it was her that gave Taffy money, 'cause I remember the first name, Sam. Its my dad's name."

Gotcha. Mac thought to himself as he nodded at the man then went back to the original crime scene. Seeing a young boy there, he said "I know you from someplace."

"Yes sir, my name is TJ. I was visiting with a classmate when we saw the crime scene. I uh, made him come to speak to you." said the nervous young man. Then walking over to the other kid said "Give it to him."

With reluctance the kid handed over a cell phone. "It doesn't work anyhow."

"What do you mean, it doesn't work?" asked Mac just as the phone rang. Hitting the button to answer, he heard Sam's voice asking "Spinelli, are you watching over Taffy and my little girl."

"Mr. Spinelli is dead and your friend Taffy, she did a runner." said Mac in disgust. "Sam, this time, you are caught."

Hanging up quickly, Sam was trying to stand when Monica showed back up. "Monica, I have to get out of here, I have to go look for my little girl. No one but me even cares what happens to her."

"Sam, you are in no shape to go anywhere." she said easing the weakened woman back into the hospital bed. Taking out the sedative, she regretfully drugged the woman again, then saw the cell phone.

Turning it off, she placed it in the drawer, letting all the calls go to voice mail, including a very informative one from Taffy that would make both women regret their choices.

Matt Hunter took the call, then told Mac. "I have no idea, what about Morgan?"

"I have a meeting with him later, but he isn't likely to answer my call. He has been rather difficult to reach since he left the hospital." Mac said then went to find Steven Webber who was waiting in his office. "Spinelli is dead. I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"The medical kind." he said then told him about what TJ had told him as to why his friend had stolen the phone.

"Let me get this straight this kid stole a phone off a corpse because he was going to sell it to get his mother medical treatment? There are free clinics, Mac."

"Steven, you tend to live in an ivory tower, there are some people in this world who fall between the cracks of the poor who can get help and the middle class who can. This woman is one of them." he told the man.

"I will treat her, that isn't the issue, but seriously, we have a program at GH for this." he said going to his car to get his medical bag and to join Mac in his car.

Arriving at the house, listening to the woman's horror at what her son had done, then arranging for the prescription to come to her without cost, he frowned at what she said "You were turned away at the General Hospital clinic?"

"Yes, some doctor said I didn't meet eligibility requirements anymore." she said. "They had this new application, then the councilor asked some very intrusive questions about my personal life. I couldn't believe it. Then after the humiliation of answering them, I was told that I wasn't eligible."

"Well I will take care of that, my grandfather set that program up." he said then looked at her son and her. Seeing the one bedroom apartment, then her uniform for the Metrocourt, he asked her about her job.

"It sucks but hey, its a job." she said trying to be cheerful.

Steven was vowing to do something for her when Mac said "Didn't you used to work the front desk there?"

"Yes but when Mr. Jacks left, Mrs Jacks demoted me." she said.

"I just replaced my file clerk, the job is open if you can pass the criminal background check." Mac offered then continued "The benefits are much better and I am definitely a better boss than Carly Jacks. I do have to warn you though, you are likely to still see her a lot."

That had the middle aged woman laughing then looking at her son said "I have to work out a notice though."

"Nah, don't worry about it." said Steven his mind on what John Zachara had said about Kate Howard and the stock. "I know the co-owner and he will be fine with it."

Outside the police station, Alexis was not happy to see Diane Miller getting out of a vehicle. "What are you doing here?"

"My client has requested I be here in lieu of his presence. And your daughter will be handed annulment papers this morning, she should sign them, quickly." Diane said as they entered.

"Well Sam is going to reject doing so, we are convinced that Jason Morgan is out of his mind." she said quickly.

Diane looked her over then leaned in, "I wouldn't, I have the medical experts who aren't his mother on my side with proof of the injury, I have the files on what your daughter did to Jason, and most importantly I have actual witnesses that can testify to it. There is no court in the world that wouldn't understand why Jason wants his marriage annulled."

"Like Elizabeth Webber is a credible witness. I will make mincemeat of her on the stand."

"And that is why you are a hypocrite Alexis." said Diane as she sailed into the room where Mac had gathered those he needed to. "Oh and Alexis, when I put Cam Webber on the stand, to talk about how it felt when his little brother was missing, how it felt when those men pointed those guns at him. And what Sam said to him, while Lucky had the kids. Lets just say, blockbuster material."

Cam hadn't said a word, but she knew that Alexis would worry, so Diane sat down and looked around at Sonny, Carly, Alexis and Dr. Lee and then at the others gathered on the opposite side of the table.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Also across town, Lulu who had woken up in the dumpster after hitting her head in one of her escape attempts saw the semi clean long green jacket and pulled it on over the horrible damage to her clothes and went to walk around towards the front.

Seeing the flat tire, she felt a tear flow down her face and she couldn't help asking "Why me, why is all of this happening to me."

"Lady, hey, lady give me my coat back." said the man behind her. Turning dismissing the man standing there as a bum, she went to open her car door but then realized she didn't have her keys that they were also now in the dumpster.

Trying her phone again, hoping against hope that the battery had miraculously recovered, she whimpered when she saw it hadn't.

"HEY, LADY. I want my coat back." said the man moving in closer.

"Step back from Lulu." said Michael as Starr and he approached. "Lulu, what happened to you, I asked you to come over last night. We needed your help."

"I was a bit busy getting trapped." she snapped at the boy and the annoying girl who seems to do nothing but sob and bawl over a kid that she was sure the girl hadn't wanted.

Sniffing a bit, Starr stepped back and said "What is that smell?"

Michael sniffed the air then said "It smells like rotted cabbage or a thousand farts let loose all at once."

"Michael, there is no reason to be that crude." said Starr reprimanding him for his words. "But yes, you are right, it does smell like that."

"Lady, my coat. I want my coat back." said the man standing there.

"Lulu, why are you wearing that coat, it is probably where the smell is coming from." said Michael only to be glared at by Lulu. "What, it is, come on, give the homeless guy back his coat."

"NO." she snapped. "It was just laying about, how do I even know it is his? He could be lying."

"Trust me, no one would claim that coat unless it was theirs." said Starr with a snobbish look at the nasty thing.

When Lulu refused again, Michael said "Lulu you are being ridiculous, here, buddy, take this instead."

Handing him a couple hundred dollars then looking at the blond he said "Well congratulations, I just bought you that coat,lets get out of here."

"I can't, my keys are... missing." she said not wanting to tell the truth.

"Well you probably left them in my food dumpster." said the homeless man glaring at her. "Now thanks to you stomping about in it, the food is ruined and I will have to go without eating for the week."

"I just gave you three hundred dollars." protested Michael.

"Yes, pretty boy, you did but the local businesses don't want my patronage." he snapped.

Michael had an idea and then called his grandmother. Bobbie agreed, then called her morning waitress and told her to give the man a key when she got there and to feed him. "There taken care of. Lulu uh, we, I guess, I really don't want to... but I guess I will drive you home."

"Don't put yourself out for me." she said snottily but he took her at her word and drove off, leaving her standing there stomping her feet. When she heard someone laughing at her, she turned and said "What are you looking at?"

"A moron." he said and went to wait behind the building for the promised room, shower and breakfast.

Mac had just begun his meeting when an officer entered and gave him a note. Reading it, he shook his head then looked around at those gathered. "Damien Spinelli was found murdered as the result of a mugging last night. A drugged out ex-con robbed him of his laptop and then when the kid fought him, he was shot in the back."

Hearing the gasps and Alexis oh god, how are we going to find Sam's daughter now, he continued. "We have the suspect in custody, we found some of Spinelli's stuff on him, minus the cell phone which was underneath the kid we think from the blood that was found on it."

Looking at Alexis, he said "He was found on Cortland street, near an address I know rather well. I have arrested an ex-stripper who lives there several times for prostitution."

"The geek was with a hooker?" asked Sonny.

"No, the hooker was long gone along with everything in her apartment. She used to work at the strip club belonging to John Zachara. What really makes it interesting is that one of the times I arrested her, she assured me she would be out by morning and was. Bailed out by one Samantha McCall."

"She must have been a contact on that case that had Sam investigating the strip club. Its how she meet that Abby girl." said Carly with a grimace.

"Either way, Sam kept in contact. I have a witness who saw Sam helping the woman move in baby items in April. I also have Sam's truck on that street several times since, including a week ago. I also have phone logs with calls going both ways."

"That must have been why they bonded, both women were pregnant." said Sonny.

"Except that Taffy wasn't. But she came home yesterday with a newborn baby and then left late last night, leaving no forwarding address with her landlord. We also have calls that ping off the nearby towers for hours showing Spinelli following Ms Kowean around. Then there is this."

Mac played the call from Sam and there wasn't even the sound of breathing in the room. "_Spinelli, are you watching over Taffy and my little girl."_

"Looks like Jason Morgan wasn't so crazy after all, Sam did have her child kidnapped." said Mac. "Unfortunately for her, this woman ran with the child. We will still be running an investigation, but Alexis, your daughter is facing some pretty heavy charges."

Alexis tried to figure out a way to fix things, but nothing occurred as she blamed Jason for making Sam feel insecure then it hit her. "But Mac, if Sam knew where the baby was, she can't be charged with kidnapping."

"True, but she came be charged with false reporting of a kidnapping and since the FBI was involved it just became a felony." he said and saw the moment it hit her that there was nothing she could do to prevent this from blowing up in her daughter's face. "Dr. Lee, there is a medical expert from the FBI speaking to Dr. Levins even as we are meeting, but what I need from you and him."

Handing her a subpoena, he said "This is requiring you to turn over Sam's medical records from the births of both her children as well as for her surgeries and any other visits she had at your office."

"AT my office, what about her visit to the clinic in October 2006?" Kelly asked and saw the way that Alexis Davis' head turned. Kelly was all for a woman's right to chose, but Sam went after Elizabeth's children, she would stay in the law but make sure that the whole truth about the woman came out.

"If you were the treating physician I believe it is covered." said Mac while Alexis winced when Mac asked what she had been treated for.

"She had a D&C." was all that Kelly had to give. "The fetus was eight weeks old when she miscarried."

Carly counted back from October and got a very ugly answer to the question in her mind as she looked at Alexis and found herself feeling sorry for the attorney.

When they all began to stand, Mac stopped them from going then said "We have another issue. One that we found the answer for but that I can't tell you how except that it looks like Spinelli did some tiptoeing through public records to allow Sam to visit Jason in prison."

"Why does this matter?" asked Sonny annoyed.

"Because they forgot to fix their mistake and as a result Mr. Morgan's marriage to Brenda Barrett is still legal until a judge authorizes it to be annulled again."

Diane could see them all trying to figure it out so she said "Simply put, there is only one Mrs. Morgan right now and her name is Brenda Barrett."

"But I got that annulled myself." said Alexis.

"Lansing did, but who cares. Legally as a result of their playing around with the records and it not being fixed, Sam is married to no one." said Diane. "And that is why it is in her best interests to sign off on the annulment. Also I want you all to take a look at the screen."

Turning they saw the man on screen from a security camera footage standing in front of Sam and Jason. "This is the supposed wedding. And this is using the FBI facial recognition software."

As she removed bits and pieces, all were stunned at what they saw. "There is no wedding certificate for Jason and Sam, Alexis. No place in the entire state. I suggested just in case I missed something to Mr. Morgan that we file an annulment."

"On what basis?" snapped Alexis.

"Mental defect, like I told you earlier, this will be a cake walk for me." she said with a smile at the other attorney. "Tell her to sign the papers and quickly."

Sonny's hands were shaking as he left the station, his wedding to Brenda wasn't legal. He wasn't legally married to the one woman that he would always love. Going home, starting to smash bar ware, he instead sat down and looked around, feeling powerless thanks to that idiot Damien Spinelli."

Calling Jason, he was pissed to hear his voice mail was full and then went to tell Max to locate the blond. "Sir, I can't do that, Jason said if I tried to locate him, he would kill me."

It wasn't even ten AM and all Sonny wanted was to go to bed and cry like a baby but before he could, his daughter walked in and said "Hello, father. I just thought you should know, it is all over the news about Sam having her own kid kidnapped. For once, your not the most loathed person in Port Charles."

Jason woke up to see Aidan sitting across from him on a chair, silently looking a him. He could see Lucky in the little boy and it hurt deeply. This little boy should have been his son, should have been created by Elizabeth and him.

"Aidan, Mommy said not to wake Jason." said Cam entering the room and carrying his book bag. Seeing Jason was awake, he said hello and that he had to go before he missed his school bus.

With that the little boy who had grown so much over the last few years left the house, under his mother's watchful eye until he rushed up the steps of the great big orange bus. "He has gotten so big."

Turning, she said "I know. He is going to be as tall as I am soon."

Picking up Aidan, she carried him into the kitchen and told the little toddler to eat his banana. When he grinned at her around it, she messed up his hair and then picked up her bag. "Jason, I have to go to work. You are welcome to stay here but you should know, your phone has been ringing all morning."

With that she left him standing in the middle of her empty house, feeling bereft until she peeked her head back around the corner. "I am glad we talked, maybe when I get home later, we can do so some more."

"I will be here, wait, when will that be." he asked.

"I am scheduled until two." What she didn't tell him was that with his acting the way he was, she truly expected Monica to try and suspend her again, trying to blame Elizabeth for things not working out the way she seemed to want them. Though, why Monica was such the cheerleader for Sam was something that Elizabeth had never understood.

Arriving at the hospital, after a greeting from Patrick as they dropped both of their children at the hospital day care, Elizabeth and he went to their locker room and were soon on the floor.

Patrick to deal with Monica demanding he fix Jason and Elizabeth to take care of her patients including Sam who was now guarded by a police officer and handcuffed to the bed. "I bet you are loving this, aren't you?"

"Sam, I am working right now, if you like at the end of my shift, I will be glad to return and we can continue this personal conversation, but for now, I am trying to be professional." she said as she took the other woman's blood pressure.

When she was finished, Elizabeth put her equipment away then said unaware that she had an audience of Epiphany and Monica, the later arguing that Elizabeth shouldn't be near Sam, the nurse said "Sam, no matter our differences and how the kidnapping came about, no mother should ever have to through what you are. I hope for the baby's sake that she is returned to you quickly."

Sam who also didn't see the duo said "Mine will be, yours never should have been. I hate you and what you stole from me."

"Sam, get well, be a mom to your little girl." was all Elizabeth said, she wouldn't let the bitch bait her.

Turning to walk away, she said "Monica, Epiphany."

Walking out she heard the older woman say something about how she deserved respect and should be referred to as Dr. Quartermaine and with a mocking tone, Epiphany said "Yes Dr. Quartermaine."

Then she went promptly to the computer and wrote a memo and had it sent to each floor and to the entire staff. "Dr Monica Quartermaine has requested that the staff address her with respect, henceforth no staff member is to call her by her first name. When referring to the chief of staff, please call her Dr. Quartermaine."

There were some raised eyebrows as the woman had always told the staff that unless in front of a patient they had permission to call her by her first name. "I wonder what that is about."

"Who knows, she has had a stick stuck up her butt for months, did you see how she talked about Elizabeth Webber when her son was sick a few months ago, what a biotch."

Jason hung up the phone, thanked Diane and said "What about the other?"

"Sonny will fight it." she warned.

"I don't care." he said then hung up and went to deal with those he had to. Finding Tracy arguing with Luke who she had bailed out, he said "Tracy, you should know, apparently Sam had a copy of my father's will. I want it fixed and the stock and cash turned over to Elizabeth Webber."

Seeing her start to protest, he said "Either you do that or I ruin ELQ. You stole what belonged to my son and now to his mother. Luke, what the hell are you doing out of jail?"

"I bailed him out." she said defiantly.

Looking at the woman he said "An hour, Tracy, or I am going to start taking out chunks of ELQ."

Taping his watch, he entered the study where his grandfather was and said "Sign this."

Looking at the legal papers, Edward said "What are they?"

"Papers appointing me the CEO and President of ELQ Enterprises. Along with a clause that if I return to work for Sonny, you get it back immediately." he said then seeing the old man grinning, then signing he added. "Sam's kid wasn't mine and give you this."

Taking the file, he watched as Jason sprawled in a chair across from him and waited for him to read. His eyes widening at each part, he then looked up and said "How the hell could you marry a woman like that?"

"I didn't recall any of it." with that, Edward was schooled on all that Monica had kept from him. "Jake, Jake was your son?"

"Yes, Elizabeth and I, well we were scared and played very well by those around us. What Helena did to our son, selling his organs, taking something that Elizabeth did to be kind and giving and turning it into something so filthy, it eats at both of our souls."

There was a moment's pause then Jason confessed what he had done. "I have no excuses, not even brain damage excuses that."

"You haven't had anyone to just be there for you, since the day you became Jason Morgan, have you?" asked Edward suddenly realizing why his grandson was how he is.

"I have, there was Lila, then I had Elizabeth, when I wasn't pushing her away out of fear." he said his mind in the past. "She should hate me with the loathing of a thousand suns, but all she said was that we are human, that we all make mistakes."

"She is your Lila, isn't she?" he asked regretting what he had done at the idea of Jason FINALLY settling down. Now Lila's rings had been on that tramps hand.

"Yes." was his simple confession.

Looking at the clock, seeing sixty minutes had passed, Jason called Diane. "Did Tracy call you like ordered?"

"No." she said.

The tall blond walked out of his grandfather's study and into the room where he saw the rather nauseating sight of Tracy and Luke playing kissy face and said "Tracy, an hour has passed, have you done as I have requested?"

"No and I won't do it, that boy is dead." she said.

"Killed by the man you bailed out of jail." he said then told her. "By the way, I just became head of ELQ, you are fired."

Walking out, he called Diane and told her to go to Mac with what they had. The attorney walked back into the police station and filed the papers. Mac's eyes scanned them and said "Is this true?"

"Yes, it is." she said.

Mac looked at Dante then at two of his uniformed men and said "Follow me."

At the mansion, he knocked and when Alice let them in, followed the four men to the living room where Mac said "Tracy Quartermaine you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit second degree murder."

"What? Who did I kill?" she asked.

With a sideways look at Luke, Mac said "We have changed our theory regarding the death of Jake Morgan. Mr. Spencer here has repeatedly said he wasn't drunk when he ran over the little boy. We are willing to accept that might be true, especially with the additional evidence we have just been giving regarding the inheritance that Mr. Spencer and you deprived the boy."

"Our new theory is that the two of you decided that he was beginning to look too much like Jason and knew that the truth might come out, thereby forcing you to return the stock and funds worth millions of dollars to the little boy. Especially since Mr. Spencer has been aware for several years the true paternity of the young boy."

Gulping hard, Tracy looked at Luke, then at Mac and said "It will be laughed out of court."

"We will see, the DA things he can take it without prejudice to the grand jury." he said with a frown. "Oh and Spencer you are under arrest too, now that the charge has change, your bail has been revoked."

"Dante, arrest Mr. Spencer." he said then told the other man when he blanched that if he couldn't do his job, hand over his badge.

Todd looked at all he had on the Spencer family then went to sit down at his computer. His son had talked him into writing a blog and had explained how it worked. He started it out conversationally.

_I arrived in Port Charles, eager to help report on this small town on Lake Ontario, while my wife who purchased Crimson magazine gets it into working order._

_Within moments of arriving back into town, I stopped at a small diner on the waterfront. Nice place, good service and not that bad food. Kelly's diner was all I had expected it to be. _

_After my meal, I returned to my car and sat there while on the phone with my daughter. Deciding to take a walk, I met the most unpleasant young woman. Lesley Lu Spencer the youngest daughter of Luke and Laura Spencer was in a dumpster calling out for help..._

Todd continued to tell the story, then went to talk about her parents.

_Laura Spencer for some reason unknown at this juncture lives in France, while her children reside here in town. Besides being a neglectful parent and passing that gene onto her sons, she has been the owner of several failed businesses including Deception Cosmetic's company. _

_Ms. Spencer abandoned her eldest son to come home and start a family with her current or is it ex-husband, the records are kind of shady when it comes to that. _

_Then there is Luke Spencer a man I was informed minutes ago was under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder in regards to the death of his step grandson, Jake Morgan. What kind of man kills a child for money? Or was he drunk either way a very distasteful person._

_Ms. Spencer is apparently very proud of her parents accomplishments or shall I say lack there of, but considering her own history and that of her middle brother I supposed a drunk and a mental case are something to strive up to._

_Mr Lucky Spencer a former addict who lied to get a police medal of honor and a promotion, recently left town after burning down his mother's house. And sources have informed me that to woo the newest woman in his life, his late wife's sister he has been telling her family that his very put upon ex-wife Elizabeth Webber was the person responsible._

_Mr Spencer, grow some balls, admit your failures in life and stop lying. All is known, including that you in a drug induced state burnt the house that you grew up in down. _

_Ms. Spencer for such a young woman, has led a very colorful life. At the age of sixteen she was kicked out of boarding school and came home. Where she promptly set her cap for her married stepbrother the son of Tracy Quartermaine. I have to ask, Ms Spencer was it his eyes or his money that captured your attention._

_Ms. Spencer then became pregnant with the VERY MARRIED Dylan Hornsby's child and chose to have an abortion, which I think is her choice. My only issue with it is how she destroyed a marriage of one of her only friends here in Port Charles, the daughter of police commissioner Mac Scorpio._

_Ms Georgie Jones later died in the park at the hands of the very man that Ms Spencer conspired with. A serial killer by the name of Diego Alcazar, but that isn't the only killer that Ms. Spencer has been involved with. _

_She was also in a love affair with former DA Scott Baldwin's son who then tried to take the life of Ms Maxie Jones and herself after she thew him over for another rich man. Of course Mr Hayes father in case you have forgotten was once married to Ms Spencers neglectful mother. _

_Then came her next boyfriend. John Zachara son of the notorious mobster Anthony Zachara and there have long been questions about Mr. John Zacharas ties to the mob. _

_The same can be said of Ms Spencer's latest man, or rather her husband, not that she wears a wedding ring or identifies herself as such. Dante Falconari, the son of Michael Sonny Corinthos. Mr. Corinthos who shot his own son in the chest when he came to arrest him after an undercover sting operation is still free as a bird to this day._

_Why when the police department can press charges themselves in regards to public safely wasn't Mr Corinthos arrested. Well that is a story for another day. Todays blog is about his daughter in law. _

_In the end, I refuse to let the unpleasant attitude of Ms. Spencer chase me away from Port Charles, I have meet other citizens of this own, who are more pleasant, obviously more intelligent and way more helpful. Of course part of that is because of the very definite way that the Spencer family has about them. In their arrogance they make enemies a lot quicker than they do friends._

"Why are we in Greece?" asked Johnny as t hey got off the private jet that he still had no idea where came from.

"This is where Helena Cassadine has her power base. She had contact with Cesar Faison in the past. During the kidnapping of Lucky Spencer." she explained. Entering the white washed building she tossed her bag down on to the chair then went to call her contact. "Where is she?"

Hanging up, she said "Helena arrived here two days ago and has not been seen since a visit with her grandson."

"That is Nicolas, correct?" he asked recalling all the files she had given him to read during the flight. Anna looked up from listening to her messages and said absentminded yes as what her former brother in law was telling her filtered into her brain.

Hanging up, she looked at him then said "Spinelli is dead, Corinthos marriage to Brenda Barrett wasn't legal because the geek and Sam McCall used her marriage license for the woman to visit Jason in prison and Jason was correct, Sam did kidnap her own daughter but was double crossed by her partner."

"Wow, one eight hour flight and we miss all the excitement." he said smirking at the idea of Corinthos' wedding not being legal.

"There is more, uh, John, according to the tests Mac ran, Anthony wasn't your grandfather, he was your father but you don't have his DNA strands twice so there is no way that Claudia is your mother." she said as bluntly as she could.

Stunned, then letting it roll off his shoulders, Johnny said "Doesn't matter, either way they are both dead."

Looking at the young man whose eyes were suddenly assessing her in a totally different fashion than they had before, she said "Don't go there, young man."

Seeing his confusion, she said "I get the feeling you have your moments when you are very charming, but charming doesn't work on me."

"Charming works on all women." he said with a flirtatious smile.

"Olivia, Carly, Kate, my guess is that these aren't the first time you were attracted to older women, have you ever thought about trying to figure out why." she asked.

Turning his head, not wanting to face her when she seemed to be able to read him so well, he said "Hey, I just prefer women who know what they are doing."

"How old were you when you had sex for the first time, Johnny? And tell me the truth." she asked looking at him with pity in her eyes when he muttered thirteen. "She was a pro, wasn't she. My guess, Trevor or your father paid her to introduce you to sex."

When he flushed, she said "Your mom died while you were still young, your sister was shipped away. You were close to Claudia, she was more than likely the only person that showed you affection, am I right."

"Don't you know, getting hit, getting threatened, that's affection." he said clearly not even believing what he was saying.

"OH John." she said walking over and just hugging the young man. When he tried to make a pass, she reached out and grabbed his hands, holding them, while watching his eyes avoid hers. "That woman, the few minutes with her, it reminded you of the love you felt with your mother, with Claudia, didn't it."

Almost as if he couldn't help himself, he said "Afterwords, she had been paid to keep me there for the whole night. She was kinder than she had to be."

Feeling ashamed, he struggled to get his hands free without hurting the former spy but she kept him close as he found himself unable to stop talking as he told her about his mother's death and who Anthony had killed her. "My mom died because I wanted to go to the movies."

"No, your mother died because your father was a sociopath." she said gently. "Johnny, stop feeling guilty. You didn't kill her, anymore than you killed Claudia."

"John, have you ever had that sense of belonging without sex?" she asked and saw the answer in his eyes. "No, you haven't, have you. Olivia, when you two began, did you know about her son?"

"That it was Dante, no. That she had one yes." he said. "At first it was just sex... then after a while, … you are wrong, you have to be, other wise I am just as sick as my father."

"No, just a confused young man still looking for what most of us grow up feeling." she said. "Johnny, Lulu Spencer, Carly, Lisa, they all have one thing in common, they are very selfish individuals with questionable sanity."

Starting to disagree, he then thought about Lulu in Shadybrook and god knows Lisa wasn't the sanest person in the world. Then there was Kate who he had known was not stable. Carly was the very definition of unstable."

"I see you are starting to get what I am saying. I want to ask you something. Have you ever been attracted to say... Robin."

"No." he said immediately then said "She is too argumentative, or was. Sorry."

"That's fine, what about Tracy Quartermaine." Seeing his very dubious expression, she gave a quiet chuckle then said "What about Alexis Davis."

That caused him to shudder in dislike. "Her daughters."

"Sam, no, she is way too obvious for my taste. Kristina, not attracted, but found myself wanting to rescue her." he admitted.

"What about say... Diane Miller." she asked recalling the tall red head attorney.

"No but that is out of self-preservation." he said with an almost boyish grin. She gave a quick chuckle at that one then asked about Maxie.

"At one point, she was just so vulnerable. Something was upsetting her and she wouldn't talk about it. Normally I don't find her very attractive, but there was this... when I asked her about it, she said she was dealing with a lot of family stuff and to be honest, I think part of it was trying to find an out in my relationship with Lulu."

"One more name." she said and Johnny could see she was clearly trying to find one and the one that came made him wince then confess.

"When I first met her, at the Black and White Ball, it was in the hallway, she was gathering flashlights. There is just a softness, a kindness you want for yourself. For her to wrap her arms around you and just promise that everything will be okay."

"And I think you just discovered why so many men fall in love with Elizabeth Webber and never fall out." she said with a laugh. "

"But when I look at her, all I feel is more alone in this world. If I didn't know the truth about Morgan and her, I think I honestly would have go after her in a romantic way."

"What do you mean about Morgan?"

"The way he looks at her, even when he was supposedly so enamored with that Sam McCall. Its in his eyes and the way he holds himself away from her. Its like he is afraid to touch her because if he does, he would fall into her and never leave." Johnny explained, a distant lonely look in his eyes that made Anna feel sorry for him.

"I think that you just hit on why everyone around them hates the idea of them being together." she said.

"When I would see them together, it gave me hope." he said. "If someone out there good like that could love Jason Morgan like that, after all he has done, that I would find someone to truly love me, not as John Zachara, son of Anthony but for me. Its hard to believe that would ever happen. I am the son of a madman. Have lost my soul by giving in, by taking the easy way out. Even working with the Treasury Department was about getting away without doing a lot, without facing up to what I have become."

"John, in order for someone to love you, you have to find something in yourself for you to love and for them to build hope on. For Morgan, I think that Elizabeth and his son were that for him. Then he lost them both and he was lost in the darkness. Getting hit on the head only made the situation more fraught with tension. The Morgan I knew, years ago, he wouldn't have taken any crap from anyone."

"From what I heard the day we left, that man is back." he said.

"He is and my guess is that Port Charles doesn't know what to do with this version of the man and that there are going to be some casualties in this war."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sam woke up from her nap to see her sister sitting in the chair next to her and asked "My little girl did they find her?"

"No, not yet." said Molly looking at Sam. "Why did you do it?"

"I just... I was feeling all alone and Jason was talking to that bitch Elizabeth again." she said "And was complaining that I was friends with John McBain."

"Well duh, he is a cop, Sam." said the tween. "And Sam, until I read the article it hadn't hit me that Jason WAS already a father. Jake was his son."

"Hes dead, he needs to move on, its not like he ever got to be a father to the kid. Elizabeth made sure of that."

"You don't think you had any part in that mess?" asked the young girl aghast at her sister's attitude. "Sam, you hired men with guns to threaten a mom and her kids in the park, you watched someone kidnap a baby and did NOTHING. Then there is the mess with the Russian mob, why would you go to Elizabeth's house, why not go to your place, or Lucky's? Why would you endanger those little boys?"

"Its not my fault Elizabeth is a coward. If they had been my sons, no one would have gotten my baby, I would have been paying better attention and would had killed the woman before she got my kid out of the park. As for the men with the guns, I was there to keep it from getting out of control."

Kristina who was at the window noticed she didn't mention the second kidnapping and kept her mouth shut, Molly was doing a great job all on her own. Of course her little sister was way more intelligent than Sam at a third of the age.

Molly just shook her head and said "Then Sam, how did this Taffy manage to get your daughter out of the state without you knowing it?"

Her jaw dropping, Sam's blood pressure rose and set of an alarm causing Epiphany to rush into the room. "What is going on here?"

"Oh my sister was just telling us how she is so much braver than Elizabeth and how she wouldn't have ever let HER child be kidnapped without her knowledge." said Kristina now that they weren't going to get anything else out of Sam.

"Bravery isn't rushing in to a situation without thinking, it is being scared and going in anyhow to save someone else. Not yourself." with that, Epiphany looked at Sam and said "Its a mother doing what is right for her child, not what she thinks will impress others or will help herself."

Jason was never going back to the penthouse as he wrote out a list of items for Diane to pick up and where they were when she was finished with her assignment at the hospital. "When you have finished that, what are my obligations in regards to Sam living there?"

"Its complicated but since she has to agree to sign a quit claim as part of your annulment, you may put it up for sale immediately." she said "As long as she signs off on the annulment."

Carly who was trying to locate Jason, finally snapped and went back to the hospital. "Monica where is Jason?"

"I don't know." she fretted, her mind on what she had just seen on the news. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to. That Sam had apparently been planning this kidnapping of her daughter since April stunned her. "Carly, what do you think of the Sam situation, why would she do this? What would cause her to think that Jason wouldn't want this child? After all, he did raise Michael and was going to help her raise Sonny's child?"

"That was B. E." fumed Carly a bit annoyed with the older woman. Seeing her questioning expression, Carly said "Before Elizabeth; I always knew that if Jason ever admitted what he felt for her, none of the rest of us stood a chance, she is such a selfish bitch. She would make him choose. My guess, is that Sam saw him around Elizabeth, she was probably insinuating herself into the middle of their marriage and ..."

"Projecting much, Carly?" asked Mac Scorpio entering the room with a scornful expression her face. "Elizabeth isn't you, Carly. She had nothing to do with this. Sam isn't as stupid as she looks. My guess Monica, from the way you have been acting with Elizabeth, the woman was whispering her poison into your eager ears for months, as for you Carly. You might want to know, I am well aware that Jasper Jacks is alive."

Carly whirled and said "No, my husband is dead."

"Then why would you have had Spinelli looking for a dead man?" he asked amused. "Get out of here, I will deal with you later."

When the blond had gone, Mac looked at Monica with a knowing expression on his face and said "Your plan backfired on you, didn't it. Cozy up to Sam, get your son back into your life. Maybe you should have taken a deeper look into WHY Jason walked away from his son. Either way, my guess is that when he finds out that you reported Elizabeth for child abuse, well you get the same treatment as Tracy and Luke who by the way. Are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder in the death of Jake Morgan."

Hearing her gasp, he showed her the copy of the real will he had managed to have his people pull off of Tracy's computer. "You should know, it turns out that Sam knew what was in this will. My guess is that once this baby was born, Alan's real will would have suddenly turned up. Found by either Sam or Spinelli or maybe they would have used the deluded Alexis. Either way, your sister in law committed fraud."

At the door, he stopped and said "Oh, and according to the financial news today, Jason Morgan was just appointed CEO and President of ELQ. Edward was television saying how he felt that his grandson was more than capable of running the company now that he has stepped down."

Monica gasped, happy with that news only for her phone to ring. "Dr. Quartermaine, your son is demanding to speak to you regarding something that Mac Scorpio told him."

"I am on my way into surgery, tell him I will speak to him later." Monica got that Mac's visit had been his way of warning her that her son now knew the truth. She wanted to blame Sam, but the older blond knew that that wouldn't work as she sat there staring into space, all she could think was how had all of this gone wrong.

Unaware that she had said that out loud, she missed seeing the glaring blue eyes of the blond man in her doorway. "Monica."

Looking up, trying to flee, she quickly said "I have surgery, I don't have time."

"I looked at the schedule, you don't have to be any where. Sit down." he ordered. "Mac and I had a long talk today, care to explain what the HELL you were thinking?"

Her mouth moved but no words came out as Monica saw that the man in front of her was her son, just with the memories of Jason Quartermaine. The son who woke up from a coma and walked away. The son who had defied them all.

"I didn't think you were either. Why would you go after Elizabeth but then turn around and kiss my ass? Let me tell you why, because you thought that I was not getting along with her, you were listening to that bitch who pretended that there was nothing wrong with me when all along she couldn't have been that clueless."

"How dare you, until you got your memory back, you were so in love with Sam. The way you were so happy about the upcoming baby, the love in your eyes when you married her." Monica railed at him.

"You saw what you wanted to. Like the rest of them. But its partly my fault, mine and Elizabeth's. We didn't want to expose our children to the idiocy of the citizens of Port Charles which outing the truth about Lucky and Sam would have done. Either way, its done and you and I, we are done."

Standing he said "If you help Sam file a birth certificate with the name of Elizabeth's best friend on it, I swear to god, I will add you to the list of people I destroy."

Monica said "I would never do that, not now that I know what she did."

"Good, then I won't take away what you love." he said walking out the door.

Elizabeth had finished her last patient when the phone rang. Hearing the news, she said "Thank you Dante. Where is Mac?"

"He is driving to the site." said the other man who then after a hesitation said "I am so sorry for my part in this mess. I know that the words don't mean a lot, but I do mean them. I had no idea, none about Sam McCall and you."

"Dante, she was a civilian,she had no business being involved hatred of me or not." she said gently. "You seemed like such a good man when you came to town, before you let the corruption of who your father is affect you. Before you got dragged under by the undertow that is the Spencer family. I suggest you find yourself again."

Hanging up, she grimaced then went to find Monica only to be told she went home for the day. Entering the Lion's den as Sam tossed a pen across the room and snapped at her mother. "There it is done."

"Thank you, Ms McCall." said Diane Miller. "Nice doing business with you."

"What do you want?" Alexis snarled at Elizabeth while wondering where her younger two girls where, they had been here before Diane had pushed her way in to force Sam into signing her papers.

"Dante Falconari just called." she said "They found Sam's little girl. She was on a boat, heading for Canada. I don't know the specifics but Dante said that after they make sure the little girl is fine, they will bring her here."

When she began to leave, Sam said "We aren't finished. I want to tell you something."

Turning, Elizabeth looked at Diane then at Alexis before saying. "Sam, there is absolutely nothing you have to say that I want to hear. Frankly, I have always tried to be kind in spite of finding you a very unpleasant person and this was long before Jason and I slept together."

"Well you are nothing but a whore who can't keep track of the father of your children." taunted Sam.

"Sam a whore is someone who gets paid for sex, frankly that fits you a hell of a lot more than it ever would me. You were a hooker, remember? In spite of Mr. Spinelli's best efforts online, the knowledge is still known. You came to town with one man, hooked up with another on the same night and then were dumped off on Jason like garbage that Sonny couldn't wait to recycle."

Alexis couldn't bring herself to say anything as Elizabeth laid into her daughter, saying the very things that her own mother had thought since meeting her. "You then broke up and instead of handling it like an adult, slept with your stepfather and lied that he raped you."

"How dare you, what do you know about rape? You know nothing. Ric raped me to get revenge on Jason, he got me drunk and had sex with me." she raged "Then Franco drugged me and had sex with me to get revenge on Jason. All of this is his fault and he owes me."

Scoffing, Elizabeth moved in closer just as Kristina and Molly who had been in the doorway after hearing the good news on the television arrived. They had heard what their sister had to say and felt bad for her.

"Sam, I don't know anything about rape?" she said now furious with the other woman. "I know a hell a lot more than you do. When I was fifteen years old, thanks to Lucky standing me up, I was alone in the park. A strange man pulled me into the bushes on a cold wintery night and forced himself on me. Hurt me so bad that I could barely walk. Which is why I doubt you are telling the truth about Franco and I know damn sure you are lying about Ric."

When Sam started to protest, Elizabeth moved even closer until Sam could see the specks of color in her eyes and said "No one, who has ever been raped would ever describe it as having had sex like you just did. Its not sex, its a violation of your body and of your soul. What you had with Ric was a one night stand that you regretted later and called rape. As for Franco, for a rape victim, you sure as hell don't act like one... wait, maybe you do."

"What was it you told Emily to help her get over having been raped by a man who looked identical to her husband. To get back on the horse again and to have sex with Nik that it would help. How the hell it was supposed to help, I don't know. What I do know is that it made the mess a thousand times worse. Then there is hiring a hooker for Michael after the trauma he went through in prison. More of the same of Sam's guides to life, fuck someone to solve the problem. Well for the rest of the mere mortals on this earth, that isn't how we deal with things."

"You told me that Jason forgave you because you found your self-respect. Sam, you have never had any self-respect otherwise you would know that sex doesn't solve problems. Either way, stay the hell away from my family and my life and just so that you know, that includes Jason. Because honey mild mannered Elizabeth has left the building, seared by the lies and betrayals of those around her and frankly you, Sammy, you aren't up to Lizzie's weight class."

With that she walked out the door, past the two younger girls and to the applause of Diane Miller who smirked at Alexis who was looking at Elizabeth with respect and then said to Sam. "Well, well it looks like Jason isn't the only person with a personality change."

Alexis looked at her daughter, then at her youngest two but they quickly fled, making her very curious as to what they were up to. She didn't get a chance to think very much on it though, because Diane left mentioning she had to file the annulment papers and meet with a judge.

"I want to see my daughter." Sam demanded.

"Sam it isn't as simple as she is back and you will be reunited, with the charges pending against you, you might not be allowed near her." she said then asked "What was Elizabeth talking about. Regarding Emily and Michael."

"Nothing, I just told Emily her marriage was going to fall apart if she didn't sleep with him and I was right, he cheated on her with Courtney not long after that." she said with a shrug then frowned. "Wait, how did she know about Abby being an ex-hooker and that I hired her to sleep with Michael?"

"Maybe Jason told her." said Alexis, inwardly disgusted with her child.

"He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't tell his precious Michael's secrets." she said bitterly.

"Sam, it doesn't matter, the simple fact that you did it is disgusting." she said unable to stay silent any longer. "What the hell is wrong with you? Sex to cure a rape victim?"

When she just glared at her mother, Alexis said in a dangerous tone. "When were you going to tell me about the miscarriage in 06."

"It was none of your business, besides, it was Jason's kid." she answered.

"Like hell it was, because if it had been Jason's you wouldn't have kept it a secret. I know, Sam, I know that it was eight weeks after you rolled around on the floor of my house with my husband." she said.

Looking at her daughter, Alexis said "You have no shame, I would walk away but you have no one else. If you weren't my daughter, god, there are days I regret that I ever went looking for you."

Mac couldn't help wondering what exactly happened to Damien Spinelli's computer, if this had happened a week ago, he would have suspected it was Jason Morgan or Sonny Corinthos.

Sonny was being watched, if it had been Jason, they wouldn't have found Spinelli. That left Sam, but she had been in the hospital for all this time, so it might just be what it looked like a random mugging.

Except... where was the computer? It hadn't been located at any of the pawn shops, nor had it turned up in any of the usual spots for these items.

"Sir, we have the shooter." said Dante entering his bosses office. "Nate Nichols, a regular visitor to our cells."

"Why are you so sure?" asked Mac then looked at the gun he was offered. "Did you find the laptop?"

"No, but he said he took it and sold it. I went to the shop, they sold it yesterday morning. To a woman, but that it was just average build, average height. Dark hair, maybe brown, maybe black." he said with a sigh. "Young."

"So more than likely someone saw a bargain and bought a computer that she has no idea what is on?" he asked with a sigh. And he couldn't exactly put out a bolo on it, because then Sonny would begin looking for it.

"It looks that way, sir." Dante said then told him about the blog that had been forwarded to him. "Sir, you should know, Todd Manning has been in town a week, but hasn't registered as a sexual predator."

"I will deal with it." he said well aware that the real reason Dante was so interested was that Todd had attacked Lulu in his online blog and hadn't held back his opinion on Dante's relationship with Sonny.

Cam saw Jason across the park and rushed over to greet the man. "Mommy said you were joining us, but I didn't really expect you to show up."

Those words ate at Jason but he lifted the younger boy and hugged him. "I am here, so, what do you want to do today?"

"Well... I am a bit too big to swing anymore, so... what do you say to helping me on the monkey bars?" he asked then waved at his mother as she walked over. Hugging Elizabeth, he whispered "I heard you have had as good a day as I did. Luke is back in jail, Tracy is sitting right next to him."

When she looked at him confused, he said "I will explain later, but it is more to make her let go of Luke."

"Well I had a confrontation with Sam today." she said with a heavy sigh. "I let her goad me, I said some things. Like you said, I will tell you more later. I have to go to the store, we will see you later."

"Leave Aidan, I will keep him too." he said looking at the little boy who had fallen asleep in his stroller. He couldn't help it, when he looked at this little boy and felt a sense of jealousy that he couldn't explain.

"Jason, are you sure you are okay with keeping Aidan?" she asked, she didn't get the feeling he was as home with her youngest as he was with Cameron.

"Yes." he said letting go of his jealousy, realizing it was unreasonable. Kissing her cheek, he whispered "I am just wishing he was ours."

With a shadow in her eyes, she said "Me too."

When Elizabeth had left, Jason kept an eye on Cam as he gripped his way down the monkey bars, while in the stroller Aidan kept sleeping.

"Liam, slow down." called out the woman as the little boy rushed over to the monkey bars. Jason saw the woman and knew she looked familiar but not where from at first.

When the little boy ran into him, he stopped him from further movement and turned him over to his mother. "He is pretty fast."

Brushing her hair out of her face, Natalie said "Yes and he has been inside for the last few days, he misses his own play set. Thankfully the desk clerk at the hotel mentioned this was here, it isn't visible from our room."

Liam quickly rushed over to the monkey bars while Natalie introduced herself to Jason. "Your son looks like he was tired out."

"Aidan has been asleep for a while but Cam over there, is working off some of his excess energy." he said pointing out the little boy he was watching closely. When the little boy in question arrived Jason said "Cam, are you ready to head home?"

"Mommy always get us an ice cream." he said with a huge grin.

Jason laughed at this blatant attempt to get an unauthorized treat. "Cam, I have known your mother way longer than you have been alive, I know better than that."

Ruffling his hair as they waved goodbye to the woman and her small son, Jason never saw Starr walking up to Natalie and say "Wow, so what was Jason Morgan doing with two little boys after abandoning his wife in the hospital after she gave birth to her rapists baby."

Doubting that Starr knew the whole story, Natalie thought about what John had told her when she arrived in town, then how annoyed he had been by the fact and got why this woman might have called her.

This Sam must have done something to Jason and her, that must be what had her calling her and warning Natalie about John. "Starr, I think we are missing something."

"Michael said that his uncle is acting strange because he was in another car accident." she stated. "That when he recovers he will be back to normal."

"That man who I just met was normal. He was calm collected and clearly enjoying himself." What Natalie didn't say is that while Todd, Blair and she were glad for the support the younger man had given her, none of them particularly liked the Corinthos heir.

Outside the rim of the park, Michael who was looking for Starr saw his uncle loading two little boys into his truck and frowned, his mind not sure what was going on. "Uncle Jason, we need to talk."

"Michael, I am a bit busy right now." he said his tone staying even as he buckled Aidan into the car seat he had picked up this morning. Starting to try and collapse the car seat, he was not sure what was going on, but it wouldn't do what it was supposed to.

The teenager found himself watching amused as the simple stroller confounded his uncle, but when this had been going on for a few minutes, Michael coughed, hit the safety button and then said "Now try it."

When the idiotic thing collapsed quickly, Jason glared at the blue and green machine as it innocently sat on the sidewalk.

Michael meanwhile had looked at the two boys and recalled how his mom used to rant about Elizabeth Webber who as far as he could tell had really done nothing that most of the other people in this town had done before her, then at the stroller then his uncle and got the feeling that maybe, just maybe his mom's hold on his uncle was slipping.

Adding this to what Kristina had told him earlier and he wanted to grin and instead just said "Uh, can you give me a call later. Its not important."

With that he kept on his way into the park, only to run into his mother talking to Starr and Natalie. When he approached and heard them mentioning seeing Jason in the park earlier, Michael gave a frantic shake no when the red head kept speaking.

Natalie saw and stopped just saying that she had seen him watching the monkey bars and that afterwords he left. Carly rushed off without even saying thank you, just in time to see Jason's big black SUV pulling off.

"Why did we lie to your mother?" asked Starr.

"Have you ever seen Mt Vesuvius erupt? Well if you tell my mother that Uncle Jason was with Elizabeth Webber's children, it will make that look like my old science project. She is so jealous of Elizabeth Webber, she even poops green." said Michael.

Glaring at him again, she asked "What is up with way you have been speaking?"

Flustered a bit, because he had secretly been down at the warehouses working and he was repeating all that the men sometimes said he just mentioned hearing those words there, not why he had been there.

"Still, I kind of like that one." said Natalie a bit more impressed with the kid. "Starr have you seen your father's latest blog."

"Yes." she said with a grimace then said "Michael is related to Lulu, he got a call from her earlier, she wasn't happy."

"I told her not to worry, that I read all about your dad." he assured Starr.

"Michael, you shouldn't have done that, because Todd's bite is way worse than his bark." said Natalie shaking her head.

Michael wanted to remind them that his father ran the mob, that his uncle was his enforcer and that they wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting his family but then he realized what he was bragging about. That he was saying his dad would hurt Starr's dad and got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Calling Edward, he asked if he could go back to working at ELQ. "I don't own it anymore, you Uncle Jason is now in charge."

Thanking him, feeling a little better, Michael hung up, planning on showing up to work the next day. Being an executive at ELQ was sounding better and better since he was surprised to find he really liked Starr and didn't want her family hurt.

Mac entered the offices of the magazine and asked to be directed to Todd Manning. Being introduced to the man's wife, he said "Mr. Manning, I am not here about the article, I happen to agree with its content and to give you a bit of info but that has to stay anonymous, I agree with what you said but was overrode by the DA at the time. She had her OWN reasons to not press charges."

"Thanks." said Todd looking at the man. ""Then why are you here?"

"Because your history proceeds you and frankly I am sick of getting calls. Fill this paper out please." he said handing over the paper then he had a sudden thought, making a call to the station, he said "Get Spencer down in the cells to fill out a form."

"I can't sir, he left." said the officer. "And his ex-wife, this Quartermaine chick is fuming that Corinthos bailed him out while she is still locked out."

"How the hell did he get bail?" he asked. "Wait, Corinthos paid the whole five million? For Spencer?"

"Yes." said the man.

When Todd Manning handed him the paper, Mac felt a sense of distaste but took the paper to file it. "Now, if you are looking for a good article, take a look into a strip club back in the late nineties, Corinthos was the owner and suddenly went from being a low life thug to running the mob."

With a chuckle, Todd went to his files, lifted it and walked over to hand it to Mac Scorpio. His article yesterday, he had been being stonewalled all around, until he had reached a very angry great grandmother. Mrs Hardy had spilled, giving him names, dates and incidents, then had told him where to get verification for each event.

Now the police commissioner who clearly didn't like him either was doing the same. When the man had made some suggestions, Todd looked at him and asked why?

"I wouldn't have but Corinthos bailed out Luke Spencer today. That puts him in direct conflict with Jason Morgan. A war is coming in the Corinthos/Morgan family and my money is on Morgan."

Walking with the man to the door, he was told "Corinthos is a street rat who screams to the high heavens about any one betraying him, but he frequently stabs everyone around him in the back. This, bailing out Luke Spencer who killed Morgan's son, there is no going back from this one."

Jason got the call and hissed, not daring to do anymore as he and the boys pulled into the driveway at Elizabeth's house. Sonny had crossed the line, he had bailed Luke out, now he dared to sit on Elizabeth's front porch with the man.

Seeing Elizabeth's minivan pull in beside his SUV, he walked over and asked "Is there someone who can take the boys for the time it takes to get rid of those two."

Making a call, happy to find out Matt was next door, she soon hustled the boys over there and into the arms of the doctor and his niece who explained that Patrick was cooking and said for the kids to join them for dinner. "What is going on?"

"We have company, a snake and a drunk." she said tersely then smiled at Matt who laughed and said that he was happy Morgan was feeling fine, but if she ever needed a friend...

Walking back, she saw how tense Jason was as he watched her. Smiling at him, she said "What are you going to do about them?"

"Lets go." he said reaching for her hand as they walked up to the porch, straight past Max who had softly said "He is in trouble."

"Why the hell are the two of you on my porch?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Luke, then at the man standing beside him. "Luke, I made my feelings perfectly clear at the Haunted Star and that was before I found out what Tracy and you did. Sonny, we aren't friends and frankly I would prefer if you met Jason elsewhere."

"We need to talk." said Luke ignoring what she had to say. "Lucky is in trouble."

"Really, well for once he can get himself out. What part of I am done with bailing your worthless family out of trouble don't you get?"

"You will help, he needs you." said Luke confidently. "He sent me a voice mail, he is trapped, he said he thinks he is going to die in this cave."

"Really?" she said. Then a moment later said "Am I supposed to do something, because I truly don't care. He is a big boy, claims how he was always the strong one, having to rescue me. Seems to me that I was the one doing the rescuing. But if he saw it differently, well goodie for him."

"Elizabeth, please, Sonny is going to help me get to him, I need you, Lucky needs you." he pleaded.

"Luke, I have one little sentence for you. A son for a son. Give me back Jake, and I will help you rescue Lucky." she said her eyes ice cold as she stared into his. Then with a smirk saw his shock at her words, "But you can't do that, because Jake is dead, so get the hell off my porch and stay away from me. I don't give a damn."

"What about Aidan, how are you going to explain to Aidan about throwing away his father's life?" asked Sonny urgently.

Elizabeth hated to do it but said it anyhow. "The same way I was going to explain to Jake about how his father walked away and went back to the whore who watched as he was kidnapped. How a promise made to your son Michael was more important than his own child? How being a mob enforcer was more important than being father to his own son."

"I am sure that it just will be a name change, from Jason to Lucky." With that she let go of Jason's hand and then said "Jason, when you have dealt with the trash, if you want, come in, but do so alone, I refuse to let either of these men cross the threshold of my house."

Stunned at her anger and at the words he knew he deserved, he looked at Sonny and said "You might want to stick around a minute because these two are lying. They came straight here from the police station and trust me, a contact down there gave me a tape of their deal and nothing was said about Lucky except to use him to get you out of town."

When he saw Sonny looking at Max as if blaming to be blame him, Jason scoffed and said "No,I have had people watching you from the second you came back into the fold, back when you married that bitch Claudia. I got a call from him, telling me what you did and where you were."

"Who the hell do you think..."

"Sonny shut up. Luke, you really don't learn do you?" he asked the other man shaking his head. "I am not sure what this was about, nor do I care, but let me make this clear, you are going to pay. Do you want to be alive when you do so, or you do you want me to treat you like an enemy."

"You have no right, Sonny made promises." he said hotly as he turned to his friend then looked at Jason. "You can't touch me."

"Sonny made promises, well I am not Sonny. I am the father of the little boy you killed. Now get the hell away from here and stop the games. Oh, and don't make the mistake of thinking Sonny can protect you, because Sonny can't even protect himself, I did that for him and I am not unlike what some believe his lap dog. You will pay one way or the other."

Turning to Sonny, he saw the calculating look in his eyes and said "I have a damn good idea what this was about and we both know it isn't about rescuing Lucky Spencer. I already took out the legal assets that were in my name, and frankly you are on your own."

"You can't do that." he protested.

"Yes I can. You have spent years using me, I let you because I felt I had no self worth, because of who I was. Well I have woken up, all of me, Sonny. I have Jason Quartermaine's memories, as well as my own."

He saw his partner flinch at that announcement then continued. "You know what Sam did to my son, and didn't even question me about getting back together with her, but yet CONSTANTLY questioned me about Elizabeth, made me feel like I didn't deserve her, like she was too innocent to be part of that world. If I had chosen to stay, she would have been fine. She is a lot stronger than she looks and a hell of a lot smarter than the trash we have been surrounding ourselves with."

When Sonny turned to look at Elizabeth, the sneer on his face making Jason furious as he moved in front of him. "No, you look at me, you speak to me."

"She has always wanted to change you, she doesn't respect you." he said stated, trying to make Jason face that he was making a mistake.

"Good, because there is nothing to respect about what I have been doing, she would be crazy to take pride in what I do, like Carly does, like Sam does. No one with any kind of morals would." he stated.

"As for changing me, she has been the one woman who has never wanted to change me. Sam, the one you seem to think fits so well, hell she wanted me out, and has been bugging the shit out of me to get me to have your ass thrown in jail because she in her brilliant mind thinks that it means the mob ends."

Seeing his shock, Jason snorted and said "Yes, Sonny. Sam was lying to your face. Why the hell do you think she is so buddy, buddy with McBain? She saw him as the way to freedom for me and her. Never stopping to think that the only reason I was with her was because I worked for you."

Sonny was stunned, this was the last thing he needed right now, his life was falling apart, his business was in trouble. He had gotten a call from a man with a European accent, he had known things, things that Sonny had been shocked to learn were that up to date about his business. He had said that if he wanted to live, he would turn his business over to him and walk away. Then had asked if he had seen John Zachara around.

He had done some checking and found that the mobster HADN'T been seen in a couple of day, since the day his father had taken a swan dive off the top of a building and that no one knew who was in charge of the Zachara organization.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When they had gotten rid of Luke and Sonny, both of them angry at not getting what they wanted, Elizabeth and Jason entered the house and she apologized for what she had said out there. "Elizabeth, you never have to apologize for that."

Moving to the sofa, he said "When I think back, we were so close but I let those around me, lead me away from where I was heading. When I proposed to you, I was so sure I could protect you but I let Sonny's lapses, convince me that I was wrong. That I might be as blind as he was."

"But Sonny wasn't blind, he was being arrogant, Jason. He was back into the game, without telling you. He didn't even really know those he was pairing up with." she said. "We have so much to talk about, that we need to speak about before I go and get the boys."

Sitting down across from him, she said. "While we were both wrong, and that is going to be hard to deal with. I think that it is best to get our anger out and face that we are both angry."

"Elizabeth, no matter what you think you did, is nothing compared to my mistake with Sam." he said. "Then letting Carly and Sonny control my life."

"What about Lucky, you don't think letting him treat me like he did around the boys. Or even worse getting involved with Nik, knowing that meant having Helena around. I look back, my god, Jason. All I wanted was to stop hurting and Lucky wasn't going to help do that."

Jason hated to tell her but said "I am so jealous that Lucky is Aidan's father."

"There is so much wrong with that statement." Taking a deep breath, she said "While Lucky is Aidan's father, he biologically isn't my son."

"What? How?" he asked stunned at the news.

"Helena." she said with a heavy sigh. "She did it as revenge for some god only knows reason."

"Against who?" he asked not getting it.

"Lucky? Nik? Hell against me." she said. "Grams thought I should tell Lucky, but I refused. He walked away, from Aidan and Cam, without so much as a single call. Then she found out that he gave her a phony number and is chasing down a treasure of gold with Siobhan's sister after telling her family that I was the one who burnt down the Spencer house, that I was jealous of the woman."

Scoffing, she stood then said "Its funny, because in a way I was. She was here with no history, got to do whatever she wanted and I was stuck being pretty much a single mother, whose sons seemed to prefer her to me. It wasn't true, but I was feeling pretty low at the time."

Jason pulled her into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. "You know, eventually the truth will come out. It never stays hidden."

"Oh, I don't intend to keep it a secret forever." she said blinking in surprise. "Only until I have removed any chance of them getting custody of Aidan. Lulu is not helping herself, she made an enemy of Todd Manning according to my grandmother."

"Luke, you are taking him out with Jake's death." he said not sure was comfortable with that.

"No, I found out about Jake, then about Aidan. I would never ever use one son death's to protect the other." she said slightly hurt that he would think she would.

"I am sorry, I just... I know that you wouldn't. I, Elizabeth I hate that Lucky was ever in our son's life, that he was in Cameron's life. And as wrong as it sounds, I am glad you are keeping him out of Aidan's life." he admitted.

Mac went to look through the old case files and found the one he was looking for. Making a call, he said "Pick the man up."

Looking at the career petty thief when he was brought to the station, Mac asked "When did you move up from thief to murderer?"

"What?" asked the man not liking this, he had been assured he would be protected.

"I know you were at the Zachara penthouse and that you helped send the old man over the balcony. Why?" he asked.

"I want a deal and then to be put in witness protection." said the man quaking in his boots. "If you want what I know, I get out of this town."

"Tell me what you know, I will see what I can do." he said.

"I was hired by that large man who works for Corinthos, he wanted me to break into a safe on the man himself's estate. Corinthos was there then he was called downstairs to take a call. Then he sent the big guy to locate that man who works for him, Morgan."

Nodding for him to continue; Mac was shocked to be told that he had then being asked by Corinthos about locks and then sent with yet another man to visit the old man. "We broke in, I was at the safe, removing the papers when the man threw the old man over the balcony."

"Nice try, but I know you helped." said Mac.

Sweating, he said "I had no choice, Corinthos said to make sure I was part of it, so that I couldn't turn on him, you have to believe me."

Mac did but he would let the man sweat it out for a few minutes while he talked to the DA then asked "What did you get from the safe?"

"Its odd but all that was there was some paperwork about shipping packages to Eastern Europe. Nothing worth killing anyone over."

"And yet you did just that." said Mac who went the hallway and was told that he had a phone call.

Mac listened to the FBI recording of Taffy's seven minute call to Sam's cell phone and said I want a copy of that.

Hanging up, he called over to make sure that McCall wasn't leaving the hospital then asked for Diane Miller to arrange a meeting the next day with her client and Elizabeth Webber.

"Regarding what it seems like were Sam's original plans for kidnapping Jake Morgan in November of 2008." he said grimly.

Steven sat in his grandmother's stuffy living room his jaw dropping at what he was hearing. "So Maxie Jones spilled all of this to you?"

"I went there to volunteer for a few hours, I had just ran into that Spinelli kid down by the newspaper office and when I saw her, something made me stop to speak to the sad thing."

"And she just sat down and began confessing all of this to you?" he asked again, in shock. "What she had helped Sam do? Her part in the Lucky mess, what Lucky had done to Elizabeth?"

"I was as shocked as you are. I had heard of course that she had been under a lot of guilt since Robin's death, but I had no idea, none what else there was." said the shocked old woman. "Anyhow then I came home and this morning, some reporter called me, asking about the Spencers, and I found myself, spilling secrets. Stuff that most people weren't even aware of."

"Grandmother, I am proud of you." he said with a chuckle. "You are finally beginning to see that the sun doesn't rise out of Lucky Spencers butt."

"I knew, deep down, but it kept her away from Jason. I am still not sure that I like the idea of the two of them, but I will keep that to myself."

"You should, Cam is the happiest I have seen him since Jake's death." he said softly. "Jason's missing memories, what I heard from Patrick who he told during a visit today and from Elizabeth, makes me very glad that I am not Monica Quartermaine."

"You said she is up to her tricks again, is this about what she pulled trying to report Elizabeth for child abuse, I called Mac Scorpio, he dealt with that." she said.

"No, it isn't." he said then looked at a picture of his grandfather and said "Monica has created a rather interesting new form regarding the guidelines to be treated for the charity part of the hospital."

Handing her the paper he had had to wrestle from the Admittance clerk who had confessed that Monica had told her to keep it away from him, he waited for the explosion.

"Oh dear, this isn't right." said Audrey who then stood, grabbed her keys and then looked at Steven. "I have to go speak to Edward, you should find some left over pot roast in the kitchen."

Diane looked over at Judge Gary Phillips who whistled at what was in the papers. "Is this for real?"

"Yes, Sam McCall is not a pleasant person."

"I had of course heard about her missing baby and that she was behind it, but really, all of this. And this man had a brain injury and she knew he was acting off so her solution was to get him to marry her?"

"To be fair, she didn't realize it." she stated as if it was torn from her.

"There is no way in hell, any sane man who wasn't brain damaged would get back together with a woman who did all this. Where were his friends, surely they noticed something?" he asked.

"Sonny and Carly Corinthos." was all she said and the judge grimaced then said "Fine, here, I will sign the papers right now. Clerk, please file these immediately."

"Sir, there is more, she also had this computer geek mentioned in the above papers make Brenda Barrett's marriage to Mr. Morgan legal again." she said offering up those papers. "Luckily, she took a short cut and forgot it."

Signing, he said "Mr. Morgan is now a free man, now if you will excuse me, I have to go deal with a request for a search warrant."

Molly looked at the latest file she had opened up and gagged. "Kristina, he has naked pictures of Maxie Jones, wow she looks young in them."

Looking at them, Kristina squinted and said "Double yuck, that boy in them, it isn't Spinelli."

Shuddering, Molly hit delete and they went to the next file. Reading it, her jaw dropped then she said "I am not sure who this is, but wow, Spinelli certainly had a lot of research on this Cesar Faison."

"Who is he?" asked Kristina as they went to the other computer in the room and researched the man. "Wow, that is really one bad dude."

"Should we send this to Mac Scorpio?" asked Molly.

"I guess so, but wait, that file mentioned Anna Devane, isn't that Robin's mom? Maybe we should send it to Patrick Drake." she said opening yahoo and finding his email address. "When I used to babysit Emma, I would send him jokes."

"Okay, so lets put it in Spin's computer, so that it can't be traced back to us again." said Molly as she sent the entire file to the brain surgeon. "Kristina, what is going to happen to Sam?"

"She will go to jail and Mom will probably end up with her daughter." she said.

"What name did they give her?" she asked.

"The reporters are calling her baby girl McCall but Mom said that she told them to use Danielle McCall when she went to see her at Mercy." said Kristina.

It was almost dawn in Greece when Anna heard a ping that said she had a message. Looking at it, she sat up, looked across the room at the sleeping body of John Zachara then went to call her son in law. "Patrick what is it?"

"Do you know of a man named Cesar Faison?" he asked. When she said yes and seemed so upset, he quickly told her what he had gotten. "Its from Spinelli's old account and since he is dead, I thought I might need to send it to you."

Opening the computer, Anna began scanning what was there then frowned and said "Damn, this isn't good."

"What are you seeing that I am not?" he asked.

"Patrick, for the sake of my granddaughter, it is better if I don't tell you." she said quickly then thanked him for what he had sent her and went to call Mac. Being told he had also received an email he was astounded to be told her was a forward to her from Patrick who had gotten an email from a dead man.

"Do you think Spinelli set this up in case he died?" asked Mac.

"No, because he would have sent it to Morgan." she reminded him.

"I am going to look at the email, take one of our techs with us." he said then hung up and looked at the search warrant for the Haunted Star and almost hoped he was wrong.

Finding out he wasn't, Mac looked at the man sitting behind the bar and said "Luke, your bail is being revoked. You are back under arrest."

Taking the phony passports, one with Elizabeth's photo, the money and what truly sickened him the chloroform and sedatives, he said "I can only guess who this is for and there won't be a third time out on bail."

Edward and Audrey traded information, both angry with the younger generations. "What the hell is wrong with Tracy and Monica?"

"Tracy is greedy, but she isn't a killer. She is deluded when it comes to Spencer though, as for Monica that is all about wanting to be close to Jason. The nonsense with the clinic, my guess is she is projecting her own past onto the situation." he said.

"I can still hear Lucky telling me about how Sam had done so much for Elizabeth, how she had helped find out the truth about Luke and his hitting Jake. How it was difficult to deal with Elizabeth and her hatred for the other woman. Then to find out what she had done to my grandson, that Lucky had known all this and had turned it around..."

Seeing her anger, Edward said "I will deal with Monica in regards to Elizabeth, when the time is right and that isn't right now. However the hospital charity funds, I will handle that tonight. Remind her that I helped Steve and Lee set up that trust fund and that she is beyond all boundaries of human decency."

As dawn was rising over the skies of Port Charles, Anna had a thought and went back to the files. Seeing Johnny frowning as he read them again, she stopped what she was doing and asked "What is it?"

"These two dates in 07, they ring a bell. This one was right after the Black and White Ball and this one in the beginning of December the same thing."

"What about the one earlier that year?" she asked.

"Nothing, but this one right here, I think he might have helped this Helena Cassadine with what she did with the organs of the Webber boy." he said pointing out the shipping dates. "This one here, the most recent, wasn't that around the time you daughter died? Could he have -er, I uh- put her organs on..."

Seeing him struggling to speak, she said gently. "Robin was HIV, Johnny."

Getting it, he said he was sorry but she said "You might be onto something. I had just noticed that this kid had created this file not long after Jake's death. But there is something odd, its like two different people gathered this information and it wasn't that McCall woman."

Johnny was silent then said "What about this brother of Jason's? That Franco freak? He might have sent it to Jason, from what my spies told me, he was constantly sending him DVD's, maybe something on here is from that."

Elizabeth had left the boys at school and daycare respectively when she was confronted by Carly after she had put her purse under the counter at the hub. "Where is Jason?"

"Carly, I am not his keeper. When he is ready to talk to you, he will. Until then, get out of my face." she said then with a wicked thought, hit the intercom system.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know." she demanded reaching out to grab her arm. "You think you have won, well let me tell you, in the end, he will come back to Michael and me, like he always does."

Elizabeth looked at the clock behind the bitchy blond then debated whether she wanted the blueberry muffin she had seen in the box more or if she would rather let the blond have it. Deciding that tearing the blond a new one was more fun, she said "Carly, when are you going to stop trying to hold onto Jason's balls. He is not your property and stop with the best friend bull crap."

"He is my best friend, he is always there for me, unlike you who has to run after him begging for crumbs of his attention."

"You mean kind of like you are at this very minute?" she asked with a smirk. "Carly, it's only you and I here, for once, admit it, admit that you want Jason. That you have been waiting all these years for him to decide that you are the perfect woman for him."

Scoffing, Carly said "Why, so that you can run to Jason..."

"Carly, I am not you, I don't have to run after Jason." she said.

"You are the one night stand that won't go away, he doesn't want you, you trapped him with that dead bastard of yours." she snapped. "If only I had followed through and had you declared an unfit mother after that house fire."

"Carly, my son died at the hands of a drunk driver, yours almost died at the hands of his father's wife when he got shot in the head. You want to talk unfit, that is you, not me. And Carly, just how is Morgan?"

"Morgan?" she parroted back confused.

"You know, your middle child, the one you were shot in the head by Sonny while giving birth to. The one you named after Jason since that is as close as your children will ever get to the Morgan name. I have to admit, I was surprised when Jossalyn was born that you didn't try to name her Morgana but I guess that Jossalyn is as close as you could get to Jason." she said realizing that they were gathering quite a crowd but that Carly hadn't noticed it just yet.

Seeing her turn white, Elizabeth said "Yeah, I am sure you thought no one noticed. Carly, Jason isn't going back there again. He isn't in love with you and he sure as hell has no intention of being the father of your children. We talked about you and those poor kids last night."

Seeing that had her upset even more, Elizabeth said "You are just the opposite side of the same counterfeit coin from Sam."

"NO, NO I AM NOT." she snapped. "Sam was a stand in, for me. The woman he wants but he says that we can never be together that I would destroy him. But I wouldn't, I swear I wouldn't. I am not you, I am strong, I am more than capable of raising his sons to be just like their father."

"His sons?" she asked

"Yes, His sons, Michael and Morgan. Michael was his son first and Morgan should be, he would have been it it wasn't for you, you bitch. You had to dance with him, its all your fault. You, look at you, you stand there thinking that you have won, but you haven't." she shouted now losing it.

"I hate you and I am so glad your son is dead. I really wish that I had been the one to run him over, you don't deserve to be the mother of Jason's children."

"Carly?" The sound of Jason's voice shocked Carly out of her fit and she turned around tried to throw herself at Jason.

"Jason, you won't believe the lies that she is telling me." she said. "That..."

The blond man had untangled himself from her and stepped back. "Carly I heard it all, the whole hospital did. There is no getting out of it this time, no lies you can tell, no bullshit stories about it only being you being you. I have been warned repeatedly by guards, by the men in your life, hell even Sam tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. You truly are out of your mind."

"She tricked me." she snapped with a venomous look at Elizabeth.

"Yes she did and frankly I was already finished with you before I heard what you had to say." Jason said. "This just makes me regret it even less."

With that, he thrust her away from him and into the arms of the blond Aussie doctor who had just returned from getting Connie/Kate admitted into a treatment center. "Ms. Jacks, I think you need to come with me."

"Why? I am not crazy." she said trying to get away.

"Maybe not, but clearly you could use some time working on your mental health issues." with a wink at Elizabeth, Ewan led the protesting blond away. Jason looked at Elizabeth then at Epiphany who was quietly chuckling. "I guess that that is one less appointment I need to have today."

Mac approached the two of them at the hub, then said "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Morgan, I am sure that by now you have heard about Luke and what we found on him."

'I told Elizabeth." he said with a look at the mother of his son. "I do have to ask, is Spencer really in trouble?"

"Not that we are aware of and I have tracked his credit cards, he rented a hotel room with them in Paris last week." Mac said looking at his notes.

"Mac, how is he affording this?" asked Elizabeth. "His finances have never been very good."

"A life insurance policy on Siobhan, he got over a million dollars from Met Life. Their agent was reluctant to hand it over to him since her death was partly related to the fire he started. The damage done to her lungs but Alexis fought for him and he got the money."

Elizabeth just shook her head when he gave her the day. It had been two days before he had suddenly just had to get away from her, for his mental health, like father like son, Lucky was still a con deep down.

"There is something else, we caught one of the men who threw Anthony Zachara off the balcony of his penthouse. He was there under direct orders from Sonny Corinthos and one of his men. Not the Giambetti brothers though, he had sent them on a wild goose chase regarding you, Mr. Morgan. First he had the man break into his safe then sent him after the Zachara safe. He seemed to be rather urgently looking for something."

"What?" asked Jason not sure why Mac was telling him this.

"A disc. What was on it, we don't know." he said. "I only know what the FBI got out of the man. Jason, we need to speak privately for a moment, sorry Elizabeth but I need to ask him something that it is better that you don't know."

Mac took Jason aside then said "You need to speak to Audrey Hardy about Maxie. She was at Shadybrook yesterday and my daughter apparently confessed to her, several things that could send you to jail thanks to those around you then. My guess is that either Spinelli or Sam had a big mouth. Don't hurt my daughter, but you should realized eventually she is going to speak to someone who can throw you in jail."

"Why are you warning me?" he asked frowning at the police commissioner.

"Because of that young woman behind you." he said then with a sigh added "With what Audrey told me, I have a damn good idea what those around you put you through and more importantly the hell they made of her life, Lucky included and he was also my fault."

Continuing down the hall, after a quick consultation with the DA who was waiting for him, they entered the hospital room where Monica, Kelly Lee and Alexis were waiting with Sam who was furious with what her mother just told her.

"You can't do this, you can't take my child away from me." said the pissed off woman.

"Ms. McCall a judge disagrees and since your mother is suspected of covering repeatedly for you, she isn't considered a viable foster parent." said the DA. The man then continued "We also ran some tests, Mr Franco wasn't related to the Quartermaines so they are also not allowed to step in."

"But Franco is my adopted son's half brother." Monica protested while shivering at that statement.

"We did some checking, Mr. Franco's adoption while murky in the origins seems to have been done legally at some point. His mother, Ms. Franks is coming to take over responsibility for the child. As his grandmother and with her nursing background, the judge decided that it was in the best interests of the little girl known as Danielle McCall."

"LIKE HELL SHE IS, THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET MY RAPIST'S MOTHER have my baby." snarled Sam as she fought against the handcuffs restraining her at the idea of losing the last connection she had to Jason, she was certain given time he would realize she needed his help raising that little girl.

"Ms McCall a judge has signed off on this, since while we have no definitive proof, Mr. John McBain has assured us that the FBI has reason to believe that Mr. Franco is dead and will not be in his child's life."

Alexis didn't say a word, she wished she could but legally her daughter had no rights thanks to her crimes and this Betty Franks had been a foster mother several times over the years so the courts weren't going to rule against the woman, since she had no idea that her son had become a nutjob.

"We don't know for sure that Franco is dead." she stated, desperate to keep her child.

"Sam, from what John tells me you were the one who on tape was heard assuring him that the man was no longer alive." Mac stated, wanting to see how far she would go.

"On tape, I never said anything..." Sam went white as she got that John McBain had to have been wired up when he would supposedly run accidentally into her. "How dare he? I thought he was my friend."

"I do believe that a judge signed off on a wire tape." said Mac with a smirk. "Alexis, we need to speak in the hallway about your client Mr. Corinthos, Dr. Lee please let us know when Ms. McCall is well enough to be transferred to my jail cell."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Anna woke up, froze then looked around as she saw the two men standing there with guns. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Seeing that John was trussed up and gagged, she stood, looked at the two men and then turned to the sound of the voice; she asked "How did you get in here?"

"Sleeping gas, plus we were given a heads up that you were here." said the American man who reached into his inside suit pocket, pulled out the photo and handed it over. Anna gasped when she saw her daughter hooked up to machines but clearly alive. "Come with us, we need to speak."

On the boat, Anna was shocked to be shown to a palatial cabin. "What about the man with me?"

"He is locked up downstairs." replied the man who then said. "Relax, I will have breakfast sent in to you. This will be a short cruise."

After cautiously eating the croissant, the apple and drinking the bottled juice, Anna sat down and looked closely at the photo of her child and wondered which of the lunatics that she had gone against had kidnapped her.

Hearing the boat docking, she looked out the the porthole but all she saw was trees, what looked like olive trees. Hearing footsteps, she sat back down and when the door opened, swallowed at how beaten up the young man being carried looked. "What did you do to him?"

"Mr. Zachara refused to answer my bosses questions, we just worked him over a little bit to get the answers. Unfortunately he still refused, he won't for much longer." said the man calmly while nodding at his people to follow while reaching out to grasp Anna's

arm.

Down the gangplank, up a set of steps, across a wide expanse of lawn, it was enough for Anna to notice that they were no longer in Greece, but either Albania or Italy. Soon at the large well castle wasn't the right word, more like strong hold, she was escorted inside while Johnny was dragged down the steps going down to what she was sure wasn't very pleasant accommodations.

"Anna, how kind of you to join us." said the last man in the world she wanted to see. Looking around at the others gathered, she she felt a sense of shock at seeing so many unpleasant people in one room. "Please have a seat."

"Where is my daughter, Faison?" she asked then heard the low throaty laugh of Helena Cassadine and the quiet chuckle of a man who resembled her grandson Nikolas a bit.

"All in good time, Anna, all in good time." he replied then when she had been pushed into a seat by the man escorting her, he said "I am sorry that this became necessary but we are running out of suspects."

"Excuse me?" she asked curious about the phrasing.

"We took our first guest, believing that Mr. Morgan might be pressured by his family to tell the truth, instead he ignored us. So we upped the ante, grabbed that bland sister of his, but unfortunately she proved to fragile and died on the trip over." said the dark haired man who looked like a Cassadine.

"So we went looking, the next suspect was that rather inept police commissioner, but then we found out his daughter was connected to Mr. Morgan and unfortunately for him, it was too late to prevent what was already set in motion."

"We did learn something by watching this aforementioned Maxie, we soon realized that it had to be the Spencer family, that worthless son of Luke's, but when we took his child, he only laughed. Said we were wrong, that it wasn't his kid."

"But I already had a plan in motion, one that would have worked if not for my grandson suddenly figuring out that he needed a proper wife. His plan to marry Elizabeth threw things into disarray, thankfully for me, Ms Webber played right into my hands." said Helena with a chuckle. "But then I was sold a bill of goods, so it ended up being worthless in regards to getting back what belonged to us."

The shipping dates and what they were in to hit Anna with an tidal wave of information as she got that these people were working together and had been for several years. "Just what is it you are looking for?"

"Microfiche." he said. "Crane Tolliver had it up until his death. On it is a list of number bank accounts all belonging to us. Money has been being raided from these accounts since 2007. We traced it back to Port Charles with the help of a very good tracker."

"And you thought that the Quartermaines had it?" she asked.

"Either them or Morgan's boss." said the American. "When they ignored my threats against Dr. Quartermaine, I was a little less sure, except that it kept connecting back to Morgan. We grabbed his father, sent a message via his own computer geek but no answer, no microfiche."

"And Emily, then Georgie. Wait, why would you think that Mac was involved?" she asked Faison.

"That older daughter of his, she ran several personal charges thought that store she worked at on one of the accounts." Anna thought Morgan, Maxie. What besides the geek who they eliminated was the connection.

"And Lucky, surely you realize that if Luke or he had access to these funds they wouldn't have lasted this long." she said.

"Spencer went on a trip to Mexico, money was taken out approximately at the same time, plus two other instances including when he was looking into my illegal drugs." said Faison.

Now Lucky, but why would they connect Robin to this thought Anna. "Why grab my daughter, she has nothing to do with this."

"She was grabbed to keep her from saving this Morgan." said the Cassadine male. "We were offered a way to get the information from this Mr. Franco, but he kept playing games with us. We wanted to take away his playmate."

Jason let himself into the mansion, looked at his former friend and said "Carly is in with that Aussie doctor after creating a scene at the hospital yesterday. He put her on a seventy two hour hold."

"Not my problem." said Sonny from where he was sitting on the sofa with a glass of brandy brooding. "That bastard John McBain was here today, with a warrant. I want him dead."

"Like you said, not my problem." said Jason who saw the other man start to stand and said "I know why you were working with Spencer, I can't believe how blind I have been. Spencer by the way was caught with the passports, the drugs to subdue Elizabeth."

With a bitter smile Sonny said "I hate her, from the moment you went against me for her for the first time. I have hated her. I see the way you look at her."

"Sonny, I have no idea what the hell your problem is, and don't care. I know that some syndicate out of Europe is after your territory. I know that Maximus offered you an out to protect your family against them. That you turned it down, that you were more interested in keeping your power than in protecting them. That is on you."

"He wanted me out, to let you run the territory. Can you believe it, I built this territory into what is it today, and that fat bastard has the balls to think he can stride in and take it over, just because I am feeling a little pressure." he yelled.

Shaking his head, Jason said "I found Franco's last video, it was sent to Elizabeth's email account. She was checking it last night and it arrived labeled for Jason's eyes only. We watched it together."

"And I give a shit because?" he mocked.

"Did you know, Sonny?" he asked almost causally. "Did you know that Lucky and Sam were the reason that the Russians were after my son all this time. That it wasn't about Elizabeth and I?"

When the man didn't answer, Jason said "Just how deep does the betrayal go, Sonny?"

Not answering, Sonny instead asked "So, you are here for what reason? Because we both know you won't kill me. I took you in and you won't go against me."

"Don't count on it." said Jason looking at Max in the corner of the room as the man entered. "See, you are right, I won't kill you myself. You don't deserve the honor."

With that, he left and didn't even flinch as he heard the gun shot. It was just past three in the morning when he fell asleep on Elizabeth's sofa, his mind tormented by the betrayals of those around him.

Elizabeth heard Jason coming in and considering going downstairs but knew that he had gone to deal with Sonny. Her own mind was mentally kicking her own rear for giving in to Lucky back then out of a need to keep the peace with the arrogant bastard.

What they had seen on that tape, there was something bothering her, something that was at the back of her mind. Something Franco had said was just out of reach.

That brought her to Sam, she hadn't been sure what to think when she saw that Sam hadn't been raped. That Franco had been in the room and had made a deal with the bitch, then had mocked her for how easily she had betrayed Jason to him.

She did feel bad that the man had staged it to look like they had done the deed, but even then Sam had agreed to have sex with him. All to cover up her plans for Jake and how she had double crossed the Russians and helped rescue Jake after being the one to give him up.

John and Mac were very unhappy to be told that Sonny wasn't home when they arrived at his estate. "Where is your boss?"

"He took a late night flight to his Island, to come to grips with the upsetting news regarding his marriage to Ms. Barrett not being legal and that Ms Howard has informed him that she wants nothing to do with him when she is healthy again." said Max.

John was cussing as they went back to the police cruiser and was even less happy when Mac called to verify the news with the airport and was told that he had taken off at six that morning. "Did you personally see Mr. Corinthos getting onto his jet?"

"Yes." said the man who was staring at the huge briefcase full of money that Milo had handed him on his way to the jet. "He left with one of those guards of his and several suitcases."

Mac hung up and said "Corinthos will be back, he thinks that if he goes, he can escape charges for helping Spencer."

"Do you have anything we can use to get him back?" asked John well aware that they hadn't the night before.

Mac recalled what the tech had told him and said "Yes and I have two of my officers waiting for us at a nearby location. We have to execute a search warrant."

Arriving at the Lake house, Mac knocked on the door and was let inside by Alexis and they followed the attorney to the breakfast room. "Alexis, I need to talk to Kristina, she isn't under arrest, but we have a search warrant for this house and your cars."

"For what?" she asked. "Is this about Sam's daughter?"

"No." he said and directed John to let in the officers. "Here is a copy of the warrant."

"A laptop?" she she asked only to see Kristina look at Molly and then groaned. "Girls, what is going on?"

"Its not what it looks like." Kristina said. "I was at that pawn shop on fifth, Molly wanted to find TJ a cheap laptop since he wouldn't accept anything from her. I saw Spinelli's laptop but I couldn't turn it in, after all, I uh..."

"You aren't in any trouble, but you should have come straight to me. Without out it, we might have not been able to locate his killer and more importantly, without it, it could have taken more time than it did to locate Danielle." he said as gently as possible. Seeing her shock, he said "They have told me she is a very sick newborn, that this has added to her already complicated medical problems."

"Oh god, we didn't think about that." said Molly with a guilty expression on her face. Then she asked how they had known they had the computer.

"The email you sent Patrick, we traced it because Mr. Spinelli never had that address. Only a few people did including your sister and since she fit the description of the buyer." Mac said as he told Alexis that he had an officer at the hospital.

Elizabeth was still thinking in the morning when what she had heard finally hit her. Getting the two boys ready, her hands were trembling as watching Jason drive Cam to school, she took Aidan to daycare and began her shift.

Hearing Matt talking to Ewan she got that Carly hadn't been admitted but that she had been ordered to stay away from the hospital, she shook her head, certain that at some point the blond was going to come gunning for her.

"Elizabeth, may we speak for a moment?" asked Alexis as she found it hard to look at the young woman in the eyes, her mind on all the ways she had dissed this innocent young woman, had blamed her for things that clearly she was learning weren't her fault.

"Alexis, I am working and when I take my break I like to spend it with my son." she said. "So, unless this is about a medical issue, the answer is no."

"I understand, I just... I am sorry, for what its worth." she said with a twist of her lips at her mistakes.

"Alexis, a few years ago, that might have been worth something. Now, its just yet another person who has attacked me, regretting it when even if they hadn't known all of the truth, had at least known that they themselves weren't perfect." she said then lifted a chart. "I have patients that are waiting on me."

Alexis left and went to see her daughter, after two hours of woe is me, two hours of watching out the small narrow window and seeing Elizabeth acting professionally, of her being who she was, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Sam; I have a question. Diane told me that if you fought this, she would put Cameron Webber on the stand, that he would have a very interesting tale to tell, so what the hell did you do to that little boy?" she asked.

Seeing Sam staring as if confused first, then hearing how Sam had only reacted like that because the little boy hadn't liked her, she said "God, never mind. I don't want to know, that we are flesh and blood is one of the greatest regrets of my life."

The police officer outside opened the door and said "Ms. Davis, my boss called, he needs to see you down at the station, immediately."

Monica was shaking as she left her office. Edward had spoken to her, had made it very clear that he had heard what she did at the clinic and that she had gone too far. She didn't agree, after all, women who had made those types of choices were the ones who had created their own problems.

Having kids, not having their fathers in their lives, being promiscuous, if they had made better choices, but it was up to her to uphold the reputation of General Hospital and these women, well they weren't who that program had been set up to help.

Getting told of Mac's request, she was annoyed, it was barely ten o'clock and she was having go to the police station. Seeing Alexis when she got there, she frowned at Mac and was about to demand what was going on, when he simply hit play on the DVD player.

"Oh god." said Monica gasping. "Sam... my god, she tried to..."

"Yes, Monica your former daughter in law made a deal with Franco. He knew she tried to kill Jake and that she was out to gain the money from your late husband's estate. There was no rape, only a little bargain between two co-conspirators."

Then hitting the audio tape of the voice mail, Mac saw the two women flinch as they heard that Sam had intended to sell Jake to a baby ring and had used Taffy to try and arrange the same thing when she found out that her baby was Franco's and not Jason's.

"Alexis, a judge signed off on Betty Franks getting custody of Danielle. She arrives tomorrow. As you can see the evidence keeps stacking up against Sam. Talk to her, get her to plead guilty because the DA, he is going for life in prison."

The attorney couldn't bring herself to say anything as she went down the hallway to her old office and asked "What will you take to wrap this up?"

"Full disclosure, no excuses and I will give her twenty to life in Washington, so that when she gets out there is a chance of meeting her child." he said. "Otherwise, each count is a separate conviction and she is sentenced consecutively. Meaning she never sees daylight outside of prison walls."

Lulu was not a happy camper as she read the online blog. Seeing her cousin entering, she said "Your girlfriends father is destroying my life."

"I don't have a girlfriend." he said then sitting down ordered lunch. "Starr and I are friends, nothing more. And Lulu, I spoke to her about it, she said there is no reining her dad in when he is in a mood like this. That you had to have done something to piss him off."

"Well I am going to sue him." she snapped.

"Lulu, for what?" he asked.

"Libel." she said smugly.

"Uh, Lulu, then you have to prove that what he said wasn't the truth, and even I know that most of it was." he said. "Why are you here, anyhow. Don't you have to be at work at the police station?"

"I was fired." she said. "I went on an interview today, they wanted to know more about Dad's arrest for that bull crap regarding Elizabeth then about my qualifications and the man at the Metrocourt said that all hiring goes through Carly's partner."

"Did you call my mom?" he asked. "She would get you hired, no problem."

"I was told and I quote, the only opening they have is in housekeeping. That I am not qualified to work at any other of the open positions." she said then smirked "Well maybe I should call your mom, she will fire the manager and give me his job."

In Albania, Cesar was furious that using phenobarbital got him no place in regards to the Zachara heir when he got a phone call. Cursing, he said "Are you sure?"

Hanging up, he went to where his cohorts were waiting and gave them the news. "Corinthos hired someone to break into a safe at the Zachara house, one only Anthony knew about. Whatever he got from it, he fled the country to his island."

"He has the microfiche?" asked Valentine.

"It looks so, he was also helping Spencer escape town to free our other pigeon and was trying to bring the girl with him." said Cesar. "So, I would say that the Spencer daughter is now in play again, since his son has proven useless."

"What about Natasha?" asked Helena. "Have her bail Spencer out of jail."

"No bail, he has been moved to a secure location after Scorpio got a hold of that laptop." said Valentine. "It won't be long until someone from that town realizes that Nikolas has fallen off the grid. They will come here."

"No, they will go to Greece." said Cesar. "Let them blame the Prince for what is going on, we will send someone for Corinthos."

"Don't bother." said Helena. "I will go myself."

Jason was speaking to the vice presidents when the door to his office opened and his nephew walked in like he owned the joint. "Gentlemen and ladies, that will be all for now. I want those reports by the end of the month."

Seeing Michael saunter over and sit in a chair across from his desk, Jason asked if he needed something.

"Just to know where my office is since I am going to be working with you." he said.

"Who decided this?" he asked sitting behind the huge oak desk and looking across it at his nephew. "And when?"

"I did yesterday, then called Edward and he said I needed to speak to you since you were now running things." he replied.

"Michael, that doesn't mean you are automatically given a job and you would be working for me, not with me." he reminded the blond.

"Well since someday I will inherit ELQ..." he said with a shrug.

"How do you figure? Ned owns quite a bit of shares, there is Dillon and then my family. You are only one of several family members and there is no guarantee of anything." said Jason.

"Well since your only son died and I read how Edward turned his stock over to you." said Michael getting the feeling that something was wrong. "After all, I am your heir."

"Michael, I am still young and why would you think you are my heir?" he asked.

"Well who else? Mom said..."

"And how we get to it. Carly said it, therefore it must be true." he mocked. "Michael, as a member of the family, you will someday have some voting rights here, but right now, you are no different than anyone else who walks in off the streets for a job. You have no degree in business, you have apparently no work ethic since you seem to think that the workday begins at 2 PM."

"What are you trying to say?" he asked surprised.

"That if you want to work for me, you work your way up. Starting in one of our divisions, and when you prove yourself without using who your family is to me, then I might work you up but Michael, don't go into this thinking that it automatically gives you the right to sit in this office someday, because it doesn't." he said.

Seeing the younger man blanch, Jason said "Now work starts tomorrow morning, down on the loading docks for the pharmaceutical division. Wear a pair of heavy boots and some jeans."

"B-but I am your nephew." he said stunned.

"Yes you are, which is why you aren't going through the regular application process, but that is the only favor you are going to get." he said evenly. "And Michael, if you aren't there on time, don't bother showing up."

Elizabeth wasn't sure why, but she watched that DVD of Sam and Franco, over and over again, then it hit her. He didn't say was when it came to Jake, he said is. She didn't want to get her hopes up, didn't want to overreach but something, there was something about the way that Franco spoke about Jake that convinced her that her son was alive.

Calling Jason she quickly told him that she had something to show him and was told he would be home in fifteen minutes. Checking on her sons, then reining in her excitement, she soon had them eating dinner, waiting for Jason to arrive.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" he asked only to be told she would explain after the boys were done and settled in. "I have asked Epiphany to stop over and watch them for a bit."

When the woman had arrived and had greeted the boys, Elizabeth picked up the lap top and went to the car. "Lets to someplace private."

"How about the warehouse, they are now strictly mine." he said as they drove off. Arriving, she followed him into the privacy of the small room then showed him what she had seen. "Is, Jason, not was."

When he looked worried, she said "There is more. Something that has always bothered me. Robin said that Jake was in bad shape, its why she didn't want me to remember him all tore up. Jason, there was an injury, but it was a simple cut. How did that go from a cut and him unconscious to his face being such a mess that Robin didn't want me to see him."

Staggering as he leaned against the desk,he thought about that day as he watched them operate on his son, then looked at Elizabeth. "W-hen I saw him, he was... he... I think you might be on to something."

"I know I am." she said grimly. "But we know that Helena was connected to getting him out of town but..."

Jason's phone rang before she could say that she didn't get why no one had noticed. "Thank you, Mac, we will be right there."

"Jason, what is going on?" she asked when she saw how tense he was. "What is it?"

"It looks like there might be something to your theory." he said then told her that they had to go to the hospital.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Mac looked around the small room where he had gathered the people he had requested join them, including the Quartermaines, Carly and her son, the few Spencers still in town and in his jail and finally the Davis family including a handcuffed Sam who was in a wheelchair.

"Mac, what is going on?" asked his detectives when the rest of the crowd was gathered as well.

"Patrick, when you sent those files to Anna and John, they weren't encoded. We have reason to believe that they were captured." he said looking around the room. "The WSB has a team looking for them even as we speak, but thankfully the man that they had looking into things, traced the bounced email."

Seeing the confusion, then hearing Sam start to shout, he said "If I hear another word out of any of you, I will have you arrested and in the case of Sam, gagged. Jason, Elizabeth thank you for joining us."

When they were seated, he pulled out the laptop he had gotten from Kristina and said "Molly, did either of you ever lift the outer skin?"

"No." she said looking at the odd design while Mac watched Sam and saw her confusion until he revealed what was to be found there. "Care to explain, Ms. McCall."

"Why would I know?" she asked beginning to sweat, if that small piece of film was what she thought it was, she was truly fucked.

"This is a list of bank accounts that today the WSB seized around the world in banks in the Caymans, Switzerland, Lichtenstein and the Turks and Caicos. Total funds about eighty billion dollars in today's funds."

Seeing the disbelief, he said "I had the same reaction, about how much, but apparently interest builds up when the funds are untouched for... Morgan, how old are you?"

"Forty, why?" he asked.

"So about thirty seven years." he said. "Thing is, several years ago, suddenly there was activity on these accounts, petty stuff primarily from two accounts here in Port Charles. Totaling about a hundred thousand dollars which was almost all of it." he said in a very casual tone while Sam was fuming as it hit her that the one person she had trusted had betrayed her.

Seeing the con woman fuming, while across the room, John and Dante stood there amused at what they had learned, he said "Relax, Sam. Spinelli didn't betray you, thanks to the International Banking laws passed after 911; these accounts were frozen until you were to go directly to the bank and present the code word."

"Spinelli know?" asked Maxie pouting a bit as she looked at her father.

"Yes and he used your old job to run some of the funds through to get Sam access to them. But that isn't the worst of it. See, in February 2007, the owners of these accounts, needed this film and knew that someone in Port Charles connected to Jason Morgan had access. So they grabbed his father, only Jason didn't get the message."

Seeing the blond's confusion, Mac said "Mr. Spinelli was sent a text message, looks like from his Internet activity at the time, he was too wrapped up in his goddess and her TV show to give you the warning."

Seeing Jason's shock and hearing the rest of the Quartermaines gasp, he said "Then we have the death of Emily. Once again there was activity on the same shipping lanes as during Alan's death."

Hearing Monica's ragged breath, Mac looked at her and said "This time, Nik was the one getting the warning, when he didn't play ball and pass the message on to Morgan, it was sent via the geek again. However he seems to have ignored it, from the looks of the tapes he had recorded, he was too busy spying on Jason and Elizabeth."

"What do you mean, spying?" asked Monica.

With an apologetic look at the duo, Mac said "Taping them in very intimate moments, and some other events. Looks like he had this whole town wired and any time you would met, he would interrupt or arrange for others to do so."

Seeing Elizabeth's disgust, he was pissed himself when Sam said "Oh god, did he do that when Jason and I were together."

"No." was Mac's quick and simple answer. "Then comes the next shipping date, also on the DVD, it coincides with my daughter's death. Maxie, Spinelli and you no more solved the truth about Diego Alcazar than either of you are capable of being truthful."

Seeing her hurt expression, he said harshly. "Your sister, she was the next package shipped, this time because they thought I had the package, and you dear daughter, were sent the message. I never got it and god knows what they did to your sister."

Seeing her blanch, he said "And that isn't the last of this god forsake mess that Spinelli, Sam and you caused. Franco, the freak was very thorough, he had proof of all of this. Including what part the three of you played in the second kidnapping of Jake Morgan."

"Spencer." said Lulu who saw Mac looking at her and repeated. "His name was Jake Spencer."

"Lulu, shut up." snapped Tracy. Looking at her ex husband, she said "What else, Mac?"

"Simply put, Franco thought that Jason had the microfiche since their mother had it when she died. She did and it was in an envelope that was given to Jason from her when he was older. You were already Morgan."

Jason closed his eyes then opened them. "Sonny, Sonny kept the envelope for me. At my request."

"Yes, and while he knew he couldn't access them himself, he also knew that to the right people they were worth a fortune. But he lost them, strangely enough, we lose track of them then. No idea how they kept floating around town, but somehow, Ms. McCall got a hold of them."

"Sam, what? You go digging around in dumpsters?" mocked Carly. "Give Sonny a blow job and distract him while you ripped him off."

"Carly, enough." said Mac who then with an angry gesture, waved his hand around the room. "There is more than enough dirt on every single person in this room without you exposing your own hypocrisy."

When he had their attention again, he said "Spinelli was the keeper of a lot of secrets, including one so disgusting that I can't believe what I am about to show you."

With that, he hit play and the entire room saw Luke Spencer's car driving erratically down Elizabeth's street, then saw him hit his grandson, stop, get out and then hurry back to his car and drive off without so much as calling for help.

There was silence, then Mac said "That isn't the end."

He showed the tape of Michael trying to get Carly's car clean. "Mrs. Jacks by the way, hit a small dog, not a child."

Then Sam who was seen at the station talking to Dante, then making a call to Spinelli.

"Then this." he said and they heard Spinelli talking to himself, making what looked like a video taped confession, starting out with Dear Goddess, if you are watching this...

Gulping, the entire room was not sure what to think as they heard Spinelli confessing to stealing a DVD before what the geek had called the grand nuptials that Franco had sent to Jason. A tape with Jake, alive and well on it.

Hearing Elizabeth sob and reach out as if to grasp through the screen and strangle the kid as he told his so called goddess that he had done it all for her, that he had made all evidence of Jake being alive so that she could have her Stone Cold miniature.

The rest of the words, had the Quartermaines cringing as the geek bragged about how Sam had worked her way into their inner circle, how she had gone all she had promised when she had assured him that in the end the woman who had stolen stone cold away from them would be left with nothing.

Jason stood, reached for Elizabeth's hand then looked at those in the room and said "I don't even think a brain tumor excuses my mistakes, but let me assure you this, we will bring our son home and when he is back here with us, those who have hurt him and his mother, they won't be allowed in our lives."

"What about you?" asked a bitter Sam. "You hurt her, you were so easy, so eager to let me lead you where I wanted you to go. I gave up everything for you, and what did it get me."

"Sam, you have nothing but you came to town with nothing, with less than nothing. I don't feel sorry for you, I feel sorry I have ever known you." said Jason walking out the room, promising Elizabeth, that he would bring back their son.

"MORGAN!" called out Mac. When the man turned, he said "I need to talk to the two of you."

When they were somewhat private, he said "Anna was expecting Helena to grab them, she bugged the Zachara kid, thinking that they would look her over for something like that. Donnelly's men are about to storm the island."

When Frisco's team had knocked out most of the outer guards and had moved into the inner wall of the fortress, he checked on his target. "He isn't moving."

"Good." said the man inside. "We have secured inner walls. Moving down the outer staircase to the dungeon."

There, the men freed the Italian and said "Anna sent us."

When they insisted on his leaving, he said with a grimace. "I can't leave her behind."

"Don't argue with the nice men holding the guns, Johnny." said the Englishwoman wearing a smirk as she joined them. That faded away as she said "Did you get the second building?"

"Secure and the medical facility in Switzerland." said the familiar sounding voice on the com unit. "Including a few surprises, like my daughter."

"I told you you didn't want to turn this mission down." she said taking the offered weapon and said "Did you get all of them?"

"Helena escaped, but we know where she is going." said Frisco who then looked at the Italian kid, "We made a deal for him. We have to drop him off on the way to join everyone."

"Who with?" asked John with a resigned almost defeated attitude. These people were getting their families back, he really had nothing to go back to and frankly at this point, he was fine with this life coming to an end.

Getting put on a helio, he was flown to the Italian countryside and dropped off at a large villa. "Mr. Zachara, we need to have a word."

Arriving in Germany at the US military base, Anna rushed off the jet as quickly as she could and towards the large building nearby labeled hospital. Inside, seeing her daughter hooked up to machines, she turned and quickly asked "What happened to her?"

"She is recovering nicely from whatever trauma she suffered." said the man in the white coat. "Right now, we are bringing her out of it. Along with the little boy who was sedated on arrival. He was very upset, he was told they were taking him to his parents and when a man arrived, a Mr. Spencer who tried to take him, the boy said he wasn't his daddy."

"Take me to him." she said in a deadly tone. "Now."

With a backwards glance and mental promise to be right back, Anna was lead to where Lucky Spencer was trying to con two MP's into giving him Jake. "He is my son, I don' t know what they did to him."

"Lucky, you are not leaving here with Jason and Elizabeth' son." she said and told the two men that the man in front of them was wanted on felony charges by the Port Charles police department and that he was attempting to kidnap the boy because he was the heir to a huge estate.

When he was arrested, she saw Frisco looking at her amused then he asked "Is he really wanted on those charges?"

"He will be by the time they check." she said grimly as she knelt down in front of Jake. "Jake, will you please let the doctors check you out, then we will get you home to your parents."

Nodding silently he said "Emma's grandma."

"Yes." she said grateful he seemed to recognize her. "Did you know her mommy is here?"

"Bad men had us." he said with a solemn expression on his face. "I want my mommy and my Cam."

Frisco split off and went to where Alan Quartermaine and his daughter were waiting along with a man he didn't know. "Who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." said the weary man as he sat down across from the others.

Seeing their questions wouldn't stop, he said "My name is Victor Lord and everyone thinks I am dead."

"Welcome to the club." said Georgie ironically. Seeing the blond man look at her like she was crazy, she said "How did you end up here?"

"I am not sure, a few months ago, I followed someone I knew to Port Charles. I saw a woman I knew, years ago. She was a con artist and I knew she had to be up to something, but the next thing I knew, I ended up here."

"What do you mean, next thing you knew?" asked Frisco.

"I checked into a local hotel, was being discreet, trying to find out what Glory was up to. I saw her speaking to a tall blond woman, then followed the blond, but she was talking to a man, short and greasy looking."

"Sounds like Corinthos." said Alan in an aside to Frisco.

"Either way, she slammed into an office and another man came along. About his height, short but quite a bit older. They got into a confrontation and the greasy guy swore to make this man Anthony pay. The old man told him that he wasn't worried about him or his pet dog. Suggested that he had nothing to fear."

"When they split up, I stayed with your Corinthos and he went to an upper floor and I saw him speaking to Kate Howard. Then there was a odd acting kid, he saw me, then turned and ran away."

"Spinelli." said Frisco his mind on the files that they had received.

"Either way, when I returned to the lobby, the desk clerk was very helpful and gave me the name of Sam McCall. I went looking for her and ran into this kid again. That is the last thing I remember."

Sam McCall? Georgie thought about it, then asked "Wait, this Sam, she was the woman you followed, this Glory?"

"Yes." he said.

Alan's last recollection of Sam McCall was of her creating trouble during the hostage crisis at the Metrocourt, but while he had tried to accept her when she had been dating his son, he had been very glad when that had come to an end. There was something about the McCall woman, he didn't like it.

Seeing Anna carrying the adorable little boy, Alan was shocked to realize that he was looking at a miniature version of his own son. "Alan, I would like you to meet Jake Morgan, Elizabeth and Jason's son. I am afraid that they think he is dead."

Seeing his shock, she said "There is a lot I need to share with all of you, for now, I have to get back to Robin. She was hurt rather badly in a fire and hasn't woken up yet, she isn't going to be too happy to learn that her own husband and daughter think that she is dead."

Victor looked at the rest of them and said "So let me get this straight, all of you are thought dead?"

"I'm not and neither is the man I had with me." said Anna. "Alan, there is a lot going on, did they tell you about Emily?"

With a shaky nod of his head he told her "I am aware that she died when they tried to bring her here. Did you get all of them."

"The Cassadine heir, while I don't know who he is, we have his body. Same thing with Faison, but Helena went after Sonny." she said with a sigh. "Maybe we will get lucky and they will kill each other."

"Anna, when can we go home?" Georgie asked, "I want to see Maxie and dad."

Frisco flinched a little at that one, but he had become resigned to the fact that to his daughters Mac was their father and he was a distant memory. "We are only waiting on Robin. She has some smoke damage to her lungs but thankfully Faison made sure that her drug regimen was kept up."

"I am worried a bit about Emma, how she will react to her mother being alive after being told she was dead, but that can be dealt with in counseling. It is better to have Robin home with Patrick and her." Anna said.

"I still can't believe it, my last memory of Robin was being angry with Patrick for sleeping with that nurse Leyla." said Georgie shaking her head as she faced all the time they had lost.

In Port Charles, Elizabeth and Jason were sitting on the sofa, listening to what Mac was

relaying from his brother in law at the WSB offices. "Thanks, Robert.

Hanging up he said "It went as expected. At the compound they found an extra Cassadine, likely Mikko's nephew Valentine. Faison and he are both dead. Unfortunately it looks like this Valentine killed Nikolas."

"Oh dear." said Elizabeth as she felt her heart stop at the loss of yet another friend.

"They found Anna and Johnny, but Johnny was dropped off in Italy on their way to the hospital where they have your father Alan, Jason. Georgie who was fine physically, Robin who is hooked up to some machines, mainly to help with her breathing from some lung damage and Jake."

"Jake?" Elizabeth said hugging Jason as tightly as possible. "How is he?"

"He is fine, he saw Robin frequently apparently and just wants to come home to his mommy and to his Cam." he said with a smile at Elizabeth. Which then faded as he gave them the rest of the news. "Spencer somehow found out and tried to show up and claim your son. Anna had him arrested but I think he is going to be a problem for the two of you."

"We can handle it." said Jason looking at Elizabeth to assure her that they would do it together. "Mac, do they know for sure that it was about this microfiche."

"They think that Sonny has it, Helena went after him." he told the other man wondering if he would go back to old habits and rescue the man or stay and wait for his son to arrive.

"Mac, Elizabeth and I are going to fly to where they have Jake. Would you like to come with us, for Georgie?" he asked.

"They will minus Anna and Robin be on a flight to the states in twenty minutes." he said with a slow smile. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind arranging for Patrick and Emma to fly to see Robin though."

"On it." Jason said and went to make a call while Elizabeth looked out the side window and the Drake household. "Are they still up?"

"There is a light on. Mac, would you like me to tell Patrick?" she asked.

Nodding as he sat down, Mac waited until she had left then gave Jason the rest of the news. "Anna said that Lucky was warned, there is a good chance he knew that Jake was still alive, Morgan."

"I wouldn't be surprised." he said angry with himself for ever letting Spencer near his children. Seeing Mac looking steadily at him, he asked "Is there something else?"

"Yes, Anna overheard a conversation, I know about Aidan. And that Elizabeth isn't biologically his mother." he said. "I personally don't care, but you should know that there is always a good chance that someone will find out."

"We are dealing with it, we are only keeping it a secret until we have dealt with the Spencers." he told the man. "I saw Maxie, today. Heard what she was saying for myself. Mac, what she knows it isn't a threat to me. I only wish that instead of being happy that Spinelli was occupied, I hadn't encouraged him to like Maxie."

"Sometimes things have to happen for you to grow and appreciate what you have. I think that this was that moment for Maxie. Or more like hope that it was." said Mac who then stood and said "I should go next door in case Elizabeth needs help convincing Patrick."

Patrick let Elizabeth in and saw that his good friend was excited and happy even as she seemed to be finding it hard to tell him what was going on. Then recalling about Jake, he said "Jake, its true, he is alive."

"Yes, but that isn't why I am here." she said then without any finesse blurted it out "So is Robin, Patrick."

Stunned, unable to breath as he heard her now at a distance, almost like he had sunk under water and now was unable to rescue himself. Falling onto the sofa, looking at her, still in shock, he felt her reach down and shove his head between his knees and begin laughing as she said "I am sorry, I should have done that with a little more caution, but it is true. Robin is alive. Now go upstairs and pack a bag for Emma and you. There is a plane waiting to take the two of you to her."

"Wait, tell me again." he said almost needing to hear the words again and again.

"Robin is alive, a man by the name of Cesar Faison in conjunction with Valentine and Helena Cassadine kidnapped her. Something to do with that microfiche that Spinelli had." she said then asked him if he needed any help.

"Wait, where is she?" Patrick asked, as it began to settle in.

"A secure US military base in Italy. Those that are healthy are coming here, but Robin was affected by the smoke inhalation. She is on a breathing machine so you have to go to her." she said gently. "She is fine, but you need to get moving, Patrick."

Patrick's limbs felt heavy as he did as she said. Grabbing a suitcase, tossing in some clothes, then going to Emma's room and doing the same. Some part of him thought that this was a cruel joke but he knew Elizabeth, he knew she would never do that to him.

Ten minutes later, his suitcases were in the trunk of the police car and Mac was driving him to the airport. "Patrick, let her know, we are waiting for her, here."

"I will." he said then thanked the man as he carried Emma up the steps and was soon strapping her in then himself as a man came over the audio system and announced that they were in line for take off.

Back in Italy, Johnny was shocked to find himself facing Maximus Giambetti. "Mr. Zachara, so that you know, your family business is now under my control, same thing with Mr. Corinthos. You may go back, if you chose. Or you can move on with your life wherever you chose."

"Did you have my father killed?" he asked.

"No, that was Mr. Corinthos who has chosen very unwisely. He will not be a problem any longer." In other words, Corinthos was dead, thought Johnny as he sat there unable to make up his mind on where he went from there, but knowing that wherever it was, it was going to be a life free of his past.

Johnny quietly thanked the man for his time, then asked "If I chose to remain in Port Charles will that be a problem for you?"

"Not unless you make it one." the older man warned. "Zachara, follow Morgan's led, find something else to do with your life. Go back to school, open a business, even go see the world, you certainly aren't lacking of funds between the Zachara funds, and the Guiliani funds that came to you from your sister."

When Johnny nodded, Maximus stopped him from leaving and said "One thing, if were wise, you would stay away from Carly Jacks, a woman like that, she isn't to be trusted."

"Mr. Giambetti, I am a Zachara, I know crazy and now that my father is dead... well my choices will be different." he said quietly as he left, only to be told by the guard that a helicopter was waiting to take him to where the others had gone.

Arriving at the hospital just in time to see Anna talking to a tall blond man, she waved him over and said "Frisco, Johnny might know the answer. Johnny, when you worked for Corinthos, did you ever go to his island?"

"No, never. Why because if you are looking for information on it, I think that Carly might know." he said.

"I wouldn't trust anything she told me if it was backed up by a choir of singing angels." said Frisco with a sneer. He well remembered what the blond had done to his brother and how she had ruined his family. Looking at Anna, he said "I still can't believe that she is Bobbie's daughter. To sleep with her mother's husband, yes, Tony was a fool, but he wasn't aware of who she was at the time."

Johnny stopped his protests at the man's attitude as he recalled what Anthony had once said about Carly having secrets that were quite well known, things that she liked to act had never happened. With a mental reminder to check those out when he went home, he asked if they were all headed there.

"Not me, I have an assignment to follow through on." said Frisco who watched as his youngest child was playing with the blond haired little boy down the aisle a bit. While his reunion with Georgie had been pleasant, the little boy had shown more enthusiasm when he had played ball with him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Carly was getting annoyed, she had gone to see Sonny twice, only to be told by Max that he had gone to the Island, but Sonny had told her that he was having the island house remodeled. She had repeatedly called only to get his voice mail.

Annoyed, she was not sure what to think as she went looking for Jason. Even if he was mad at her, surely he would go to find Sonny. Checking the penthouse, then reluctantly heading for the most logical spot to find him, she was annoyed to see that he wasn't there.

Knocking on the door, she was annoyed when no one let her in. Knocking again, after all Elizabeth's car was in the driveway. So where the hell was she? Now annoyed, she decided to try Alexis, surely Sonny would have let her know where he was.

"Carly, I have more important things to worry about then the location of Sonny." she said annoyed to be bothered by the blond. She was at the hospital, ambivalent about what was going on. Betty Franks had come to speak to her, and after a few minutes with the woman, Alexis found she couldn't protest her taking Danielle when the little girl was better.

Entering Sam's room, she heard footsteps and turned around to see Kelly Lee entering with two uniformed officers. Seeing Dante and John McBain, she said "Surely she isn't healthy enough, yet?"

"I am sorry, Alexis. I have signed off on the Sam being moved. Mac sent Dante and of course Mr. McBain since Sam is so comfortable with him." Kelly Lee said as she entered the room. "Alexis, I have to speak to you when you get a moment."

With that, a nurse entered along and with the female officer went to help Sam change into the orange jumpsuit that Mac was insisting she wear. Protesting, she was reminded that she had two choices, either the orange jumpsuit or they were taking her out of there in her hospital gown.

When she had changed she was led back into her hospital room, where Dante took out the irons. "Do you really feel that is necessary?" asked John shocked, normally those were only used for hardened criminals or major threats to public safety.

"Sam has a history of escape from the Port Charles police department, this is under orders from the judge who issued the warrant." said Mac from the doorway. He watched, as Dante knelt and put the leg irons on and then began to hook them to the links that were now attached to her hands.

"Mother, do something." snapped Sam.

"Sam, I am." she said reading the order and then looking up told her daughter, "Mac didn't request this, the judge ordered it. But Mac, can we take her out of her in a wheelchair, please?"

"That is hospital regulations. I already requested that Nurse Johnson and your former mother in law sign off on the final paperwork. Let me go see what is taking Monica so long." said Mac as he walked back out of the room.

Seeing the older blond, clearly unhappy with what she had to do signing the paperwork allowing him to take his prisoner to the station. "Mac, I really feel that you should be a little more understanding."

"Monica, come speak to me in a week, then tell me about how understanding I should be." he said while holding out his hand for the paperwork.

"Dr. Quartermaine, should I ready the pris-er, patient for her transfer?" asked Epiphany as calmly as she could. Mac had told her that he had a very good reason to want to make sure Ms. McCall was in a jail cell as quickly as possible.

Monica nodded, then walked into the room and saw the large crowd. Looking at the nurse, she said "You are dismissed, you may return to your job."

The nurse, left, saying "Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine."

"Mac, do you really need this many people to transport Sam. She is in no physical condition to escape." said Monica then she turned to Alexis. "Why aren't you protesting this?"

"Because a judge signed off on it." she said while folding the papers. "Mac, I would like to ride with my daughter."

"Fine, Alexis." he said then looking at Epiphany, told her that he had a car in the back down by the loading dock. "There is press out front and to be humane to Ms. McCall, we will be avoiding the press."

"I want to see my daughter, before I leave." she said.

"Fine, I will agree to you looking at her through the glass, but no closer." said Mac. When Monica began to protest, he handed her the second set of paperwork. "Judge's orders, she is to have no contact with this child, to be no closer than twenty five feet."

Sam's sobs, were breaking Monica's heart. Here was a young woman, who had made mistakes, but clearly she had regretted them. She had done her best to try and provide Jason with a child after Elizabeth had denied him contact with his son and then let him die.

Now, thanks to that horrible man, that Franco, her life was now ruined.

McBain, watched the tears that were flowing down Sam's face as she could only watch her child that was now attached to machines. "Oh, my baby."

From the corner farthest away, a red head watched as the raven haired man reached down and tried to comfort the woman. Turning and walking away she went back to the hotel and spoke to Todd about what she had seen.

On the jet heading west, Alan was watching his grandson who was sleeping on the chair next to Georgie while the dark haired young man he didn't know seemed restless as he paced up and down the aisle. "Young man, I am not sure what is going on, but please, come sit down."

Looking at Morgan's father, not really seeing the blond haired enforcer in the man sitting at the end of the aisle. "Its nothing, just not sure I want to go back to Port Charles."

"I recognize your name, at least your last name. Your father is known to me." he said looking at Johnny. "My guess is that you are acquainted with my son."

"Your grandson as well." he said with a twist of his lips. "Michael has been a way for me to take on his father."

"Corinthos." he said with a unhappy frown. "I can only imagine what his life has been like since my supposed death. That man, to him his children are a way to say look at me, I am not such a bad guy after all."

"Michael is pretty screwed up." Johnny admitted. "Kristina isn't much better and well that other boy, Morgan. Never see him out."

"My son, Anna told me about his mental health issues, how Robin's drug saved his life. She closed down but I can only imagine. The story she told me about that McCall woman, what she did to my grandson and that my son took her back while under his medical issues."

"Did she tell you about this Franco, how at first they thought he was Jason's twin."

"Not possible, Susan gave birth to one child." he said assuredly then looking at Georgie asked "I heard that Maxie went to jail for the death of a woman named Lisa Niles."

"She didn't do it, the truth came out, that she was killed by a doctor named Matt Hunter. Hunter didn't remember it, but they put Maxie in the hospital anyhow, she has had some mental health problems due to her cousin's death and a few things I don't really get."

"Maxie was always fragile and I am sure that without Georgie there, to keep her on an even keel, that things went haywire." Alan said looking at the two youngest people on the jet. "That young woman, she is going to have a lot to deal with. Last I remember, she was divorcing my nephew Dillon, after his affair with Lulu Spencer, that little tart is following in her cousin Carly's footsteps."

"What do you mean?" asked Johnny curious as to this man's opinion on two of the women he had been involved with.

"Carly came to town mad at her mother, Bobbie Jones for her being adopted, but it was Luke, not Bobbie who sold her. Bobbie's daughter had died, her marriage was a mess, Carly slept with her stepfather. Not that Tony was innocent, far from it."

With a sigh, Alan went through what Carly did to his sons, to Michael, then her choice of Sonny the first time. Then the yo-yoing back and forth and how that had allowed her to keep Jason tied to her apron strings. Finally coming up to his last memories of the hotel hostage situation.

Then Alan said "Then there is Lulu, she came to town and moved in because Luke tricked my sister into marriage."

"Tracy and he have married and ended, and remarried." said Johnny.

"That is because my sister is a fool." he said honestly. "But as I was saying, Lulu decided she wanted Dillon then worked with Diego Alcazar who was fresh from prison for stalking. She got what she wanted, then decided that she wanted someone else. My guess is that over the last few years, she has moved on to richer men each time, just like her cousin."

"You would be wrong, she is married to a cop." said Johnny defending the woman who had helped him out at one time. "Dante Falconari, he is Sonny's son and walked away from his father's life."

"Johnny, you know, I remember you, and Logan fighting over Lulu." said Georgie from her seat where she had been sitting quietly. "I have to agree with you, though. Unlike Carly, Lulu isn't out for the main chance. She is too determined to live up to the legacy of her parents for that."

"What legacy?" asked Alan confused.

"Oh, that is right, you actually are one of the few who sees through that Luke Spencer is a great guy and not a drunk." said Georgie with a smirk at Alan. Then looking at Johnny, she said "See, Lulu wants to live this idea she has that her parents have some romantic and adventurous life."

He had to agree with that, but asked "You don't agree about the Spencers?"

"Johnny, the entire town is littered with victims of that great love, including Scott Baldwin, Nik Cassadine, heck their own children. Are you aware that Luke and Laura's great romance started with her being raped by him?"

Seeing his grimace and hearing the words no, she said "Yeah, then there is her son Nik, did you know that she never even told her family he existed until she needed him to save Lulu's life?"

Then she asked "See, I feel sorry for Lulu, she is trying to repeat something that wasn't that great to begin with."

Alan looked at her and asked "Why after all she had done to you?"

"Because she is going to be searching for something she will never find. Same thing with Carly, she is searching for Jason Morgan in every single man she goes with mainly because she is never going to get him again." she said with a shrug.

"Its why she hates Elizabeth, because she knows that Elizabeth is the one who got away for Jason; that he never felt like that for her. Though, guess that now she will be looking for her next version of Jason, heck why do you think she held onto Sonny, then went with Lorenzo. Johnny who is she seeing now?"

"I uh, we had sex recently." he confessed.

Georgie began to laugh, "Be scared, be very, very scared Johnny."

"It was only sex." he protested but heard Dr. Quartermaine and Georgie still laughing at him. "Okay, I know what you are trying to say, I have made it clear that she was nothing special."

Hearing rustling from Jake, they quieted down, then Johnny said "You know people think that Luke killed him. For some money left to him in will was the latest version."

Elizabeth had put Cameron and Aidan down for the night and waited for her grams and Steven to arrive. They were going to tell the two of them when they got here but were not sure how to explain this to Cam.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" asked her grams as she entered the house with her brother.

"We will tell you in a minute." she said as Jason came down the stairs. When he was seated beside her, she said "Anna Devane went to Europe with John Zachara to track down Cesar Faison."

"That dreadful man is still alive?" asked Audrey with a shudder.

"Yes and it turns out he was very interested in Port Charles since 2006. There was some bank accounts that were connected to Crane Tolliver that they either wanted or belonged to them." she said.

"Anyhow, they went to check on Helena but were kidnapped by this Faison and rescued by the WSB. There was a shootout and two of the people are dead. Faison and a cousin of Nik's. Helena went to chase after Sonny who was connected by the microfiche. "

"The thing is, if I had only gone through what my mother Susan had left me years ago, several different things might not have happened." said Jason sadly. "Instead I asked Sonny to put the items I received in his safe and forgot about them."

"Moving on, it looks like someone local got a hold of them. Began using them in earlier 2007." Elizabeth said.

"My father, Alan was grabbed to get my family to put pressure on me since they thought I had them." said Jason. "A message was sent to me but I never received it."

"So Emily was kidnapped next." said Elizabeth.

"Wait, Alan died in the Metrocourt Hostage Crisis and Emily at her ball." said Steven.

"No, Faison from what we found out, grabbed my father and Helene took care of Emily. Trevor Lansing using some European connections arranged their transportation." said Jason. "Emily didn't make it, whatever was done to her at the ball, damaged her too badly. My father has been alive all this time. Kept for god knows what reason."

"Monica must be beside herself." said Audrey.

"She doesn't know, we are going to let Alan tell her himself." said Elizabeth. "There is more. Some of the transactions went through the store that Maxie Jones was working at, so they took a look at some of the other items and decided that either her father or she had a connection to this. So they grabbed Georgie."

"Georgie Jones?" asked a stunned Audrey while Steven was beginning to get a warm feeling in his stomach that he was about to hear some good news about his nephew.

"There were several more transactions over the last few years until the account was emptied. Luke hitting Jake, they warned someone locally that if they wanted Jake back, to get them what he had stolen."

"Who, who knew your son was alive?" asked Audrey while Steven worked it through and came up with Spencer.

"Lucky Grams, Lucky knew and when they contacted him, he told them that Jake wasn't his son so he didn't give a damn." said Elizabeth, bitterly angry with the man and herself for ever giving him a second chance yet alone as many as she had.

"Lucky?" she asked stunned but not really as she had already faced that that young man wasn't who she had thought he was.

"Even worse, he tried to show up at the base today to claim Jake." said Jason who then gave them the rest of the news. "I went looking for where he was. Turns out that the million dollars he got from the Insurance company after Siobhan's death, is long gone. My guess he was NOT planning on bringing Jake back without incentive."

"Why if Jake is alive are the two of you here?" asked Steven.

"Because he is landing in three hours at the airport along with Alan, Georgie Jones and an old pal of yours, Johnny." said Elizabeth. "We sent Patrick and Emma to Robin."

"WAIT! Robin, Robin is alive?" asked Steven. He had been expecting to hear about Jake, but Robin too?

"Yes but she is on machines thanks to the fire." said Elizabeth. "I hate to ask you to stay behind, but would you be here, while we go and get our son."

Audrey hugged her granddaughter, the news that her grandson was alive had finally sank in as she looked between the two of them and said "Yes, like it should be, the two of you with your son."

"You should know, we went for a walk earlier, while we were gone, Carly showed up, she might try again." said Jason.

Mac was waiting at the airport, eager to see his little girl; looking over at Jason Morgan and Elizabeth, he could only imagine what was going on in their hearts and souls. Their son was coming home and there were going to be messy repercussions to that.

Lucky wasn't going to go away quietly, the Quartermaines were going to be a pain, then there were Carly and more than likely Elizabeth's grandmother who were going to be standing in the way of their happiness. Still he would almost give anything to see the reactions of a few people, Sam McCall being one of them, he was quite certain that finding out Jake was alive was going to be the last straw for her.

Hearing the announcement from the man at the door, he watched as the white jet with blue writing taxied down the runway and came to a stop in front of the portal. The sound of a little boy running towards them, he couldn't help smiling as Jake shouted Mommy and rushed into Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth was anxious as they awaited the jet. Held tightly in Jason's arms, she could feel his trembling as they watched, their eyes intent on the small opening as the man hooked up the ramp, then heard footsteps that she had thought to never hear again.

Her eyes felt strained as she looking for her son, then her breath caught as Jake, healthy and whole came running towards her shouting Mommy.

Both parents knees gave way as Jake rushed towards them and threw himself at his mommy. Elizabeth was gasping with pleasure at the feel of his small warm body pressed against her, his arms tight around her neck and his heart beat, his heartbeat sounding loudly against her chest.

Jason could only watch as mother and son reunited, he was there but he didn't feel like part of the celebration until his son pulled back, and baby blue eyes looked at him curiously for a moment then back at his mom. Braced for pain, he was surprised when instead Jake asked. "Is Mr. Jason daddy?"

"Yes." said a choked Elizabeth as she looked between the two of them, "Jason is your daddy."

With that, Jake reached out and hugged Jason too then buried his head in his mommy's shoulder as he pressed his nose against her. "Mommy smells like Mommy."

Not sure what that meant, Elizabeth didn't care that people could see her crying, any more than Jason did as he wrapped his arms around both of them and buried his head in Elizabeth's neck, understanding exactly what Jake was talking about. Elizabeth's scent was uniquely her, the only way he had ever had to describe it was to say that she smelt like freshly falling snow.

Alan who had come down the ramp at a more steady pace after speaking to the agent waiting, saw the reunion as he came to a halt in the doorway. His son clearly overwhelmed as he held his son and Elizabeth.

Seeing Mac standing there watching, he was reminded of who still was coming off the jet and moved out of the way as sure enough the young woman ran almost as fast as Jake as she threw herself into her waiting father's arms and burst into tears.

Mac held his little girl, rubbing her back as she just kept saying she was so glad to be home. Then quickly began informing him that Robin was sure to be returning soon, and that she was so glad to be there, that she had missed him so much.

Johnny who had come off the plane unsure of what to do or say to any of the people waiting, realized no one had ever noticed him. Morgan was completely wrapped up in his family and had only just looked up to notice the older man standing there quietly.

"Dad." he said holding out his hand to shake the older man's. "I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"I know, Jason. I know." he said assuring his son he didn't blame him. Wanting nothing more than to hug him, he was surprised when Jason reached over and with no awkwardness hugged him and whispered "I am sorry for way more than your kidnapping, for a whole lot of things that can wait."

Alan looked into his eyes and saw something he hadn't seen since his son was Jason Quartermaine then saw it, that yes, this man was that same young man. "Jason?"

"Its a long story but I remember." he said quietly then turned to lift Jake while his other arm went around Elizabeth who greeted her son's grandfather. "Dad, I know that you have meet Jake, but I would like to officially introduce him to you as your grandson."

"Hi." said Jake with a grin then looked at his mommy. "Mommy wheres Cammy?"

"At home, with your grams and Uncle Steven." she said with a smile as he grinned back at her, his eyes taking in everything around them.

Jake saw Georgie leaving and called out. "Georgie, yous has got to go with us."

Walking over, hugging Jake tightly Georgie said "Jake, I promise I will come to see you tomorrow but for tonight, I want to see my dad and sister like you want to see your brother and parents."

"Okays, but remember, you promised to come over." he stated then suddenly hugged her and said "I loves me my Georgie."

Her voice cracking, Georgie said "I love you too Jake. Without you I don't know that I would have made it over the last year."

"Georgie?" Elizabeth looked at the young woman. "I have no words, there aren't enough ways to say thank you for looking after Jake."

"No thanks are needed. I wasn't lying. I had given up hope of ever regaining freedom, I have no idea why they kept us as long as they did. But until Jake had arrived, I had given up. Some part of me, wanted it to end, All of it."

Seeing their sudden worry, she hiccuped then said "They never harmed me, but being alone, day after day, it eats at you. You would just about give anything for human contact. I was left on that small island, knowing I had no hope of freedom and that sick b-uh witch Helena she watched me constantly."

Hugging her, Elizabeth whispered she was there if she ever needed to talk.

Johnny saw the doctor walking away with his son and his family, the police commissioner holding his daughter as they began to walk away and felt a loneliness that he was very used to.

Following them, wondering idly where to spend the night, he was surprised when just as they left the terminal, Georgie turned around and asked "Johnny, are you going to be okay?"

"Fine, kid." he said trying to pretend to be more fine than he was. "Just debating what to do, a late dinner or maybe head back to my penthouse and..."

Georgie saw it in his eyes, the bleakness reaching her deep down. Impulsively freeing her hands from her dads, she walked back to where he was standing and said "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused as she reached out for his hands and held them in her own. "I only went along because Anna is kind of hot for a grandmother."

With a lilting laugh, she said "Sure."

Hesitating then deciding well after being dead for several years, maybe her dad will lighten up a bit, she stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "If you ever need a friend, call me."

Mac saw that something was happening with Johnny, like a volcano erupting, then he saw it shut down and a blankness settle down on his face as Georgie squeezed his hand then walked back to where he was waiting. "Lets go see Maxie, I can't wait to tell her about our rescue."

Jason hadn't see the young mobster until Georgie had spoken to him, reminding himself to talk to the younger man the next day, he was loading his family in the SUV, unsure what to tell his father about Monica.

For Johnny, he was unable to move as if he had suddenly turned to stone. That quick press of lips against the corner of his, opened a locked heart and he was fighting himself to close it. He knew his future, he knew that it held a lifetime of regret for his mistakes, a lifetime that was sure to be short.

He had fought long and hard against his family, against becoming them but it had slowly crept up upon him. Oh, he might not have the business anymore but it had touched him, had created a darkness about him that would never allow light to fully touch him again.

Yet something in him, something deep inside of him, that eight year old boy standing in an empty hallway over the dead body of his mother was crying out to him not to make that mistake, not to close down his emotions.

But Johnny knew, to close them. Knew that if he didn't, he would drag an innocent into his coming descent. He had nothing and there was no one who would miss him if he died, if he vanished from the earth tomorrow, not a single soul would care.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jason watched as Elizabeth held a sleeping Jake. They had stopped at the mansion and Jason found he had to tell his father all that had gone on. Only to learn that Anna had already done so for him. "I made so bad mistakes, I am going to fix them."

"That is all we can do, Jason. Realize that we were in the wrong and fix our mistakes." he said then asked "I heard that you took over ELQ, are you sure that is what you want to do?"

"Truthfully it really is no different than what I did for Corinthos/Morgan, just with a lot less guns." he said humorlessly. "Sonny won't be a problem, not any longer. I need to deal with that man who flew back with you. I also have to handle some problems with Michael, but for the first time in years, I feel like I am where I belong."

"Well Tracy will cease to be a problem for you." he assured his son. "And I have to ask, when I heard you got your memory back, you have referred to me as your father, called me dad but yet, Monica is still Monica."

"She has been Sam's biggest cheerleader, even going so far as to try and have Elizabeth's children taken away from her for child abuse, Dad. I don't know how we can come back from that. I don't know that I want her near my family." he said as he then filled him in on the rest of it including what Edward had told him.

"Well one thing, you're right about your grandmother and that ring set. Something you may not know, she always had a soft spot for young Elizabeth, she wondered what went wrong between the two of you. I always thought that was why she left you that ring set, for her."

"I would never give it to Elizabeth, I couldn't." he said bleakly. "I dishonored Grandmother by giving it to Sam, and now, I can never fix that."

"Then don't try to." he said with a smile. "Instead when the time is right, I have something for you, something that I doubt Monica even knows the meaning of. I will explain when the time is right, but for now, go home and be a family with your children and Elizabeth."

"Oh god, Audrey and Steven are waiting at Elizabeth's." he said then looking back at Alan said "Dad, I did love you, even when I was so angry with you."

"I love you too, Jason." he said then went to ring the doorbell, a wicked grin on his face at the idea of it being either Alice or Tracy answering.

At the cottage, Audrey was watching her grandson hop up and down every single time there was the sound of a car on the street. "Steven, calm down."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Steven, I am sure that they spent a few minutes with every one who came back." she reminded him that Jake wasn't the only returnee. Hearing a large engine pull into the drive, she saw Steven out the front door before she even got up.

In the doorway, watching from the porch, she saw Jason get out of the driver's side door and walk around to the back seat on the passenger side and open the door. Audrey's greeting died in her throat as she saw her sleeping grandson getting passed from his mother to his father then carried up towards the house while Steven had suddenly become immobile as he watched silently.

Jason gave Audrey a quick smile as he carried his son into his home and then laid him down onto the sofa. "Elizabeth is going to put him in the spare bunk bed in Cam's room for tonight then tomorrow we are going to go shopping for new furniture and clothing for his room."

Audrey saw the way her great grandson was sleeping, how he had turned towards his father instinctively as Steven and Elizabeth entered the room. "Elizabeth, truthfully how is he?"

"Fine, grams. Georgie Jones took good care of him over the last years or so." she said with a soft smile as she watched Jason's eyes tracing over their son, clearly he was as overwhelmed as she was. "I am not sure exactly how they were kept, I haven't had a chance to talk to her, but I know that they were clearly well cared for just isolated. Alan looked well too."

"Alan, Alan Quartermaine?" she asked. "Oh dear, he isn't going to be too happy with Monica when he finds out what she has been doing."

"I am sure about that." said Steven his hands trembling as he touched his nephew. "Oh Elizabeth, I am so sorry, I should have asked questions, looked into this deeper, but I didn't and this is all my fault."

"Steven, no. This isn't all your fault. There is fault to go around to all of us." said Jason. "Myself, Elizabeth, Lucky, you and mainly Luke. If he hadn't been driving drunk down this street, none of this would have ever happened."

Audrey almost didn't want to leave but she could see that they needed time alone as a family. Walking to the door, dragging Steven with her, she reiterated what Jason had told him that he wasn't at fault.

Back inside, Jason carried Jake to Cam's room and put him down on the bunk. "Elizabeth, are you sure that we shouldn't tell Cam."

"No, we will wake up before he does." she said going to her room and setting her alarm for six am. When Jason had walked past, after spending several minutes watching over their son, she stopped him and said "Stay."

"I can't." he said gently as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Elizabeth, I want you with every single part of me, my mind, body and soul but until we have dealt with everything I can't trust that in the morning you won't change your mind. That you won't have regrets over us because there have been mistakes, big ones on both our sides."

"Jason, I was only offering up part of my bed, not suggesting we have sex." she said hurt.

"Oh Elizabeth." he said with a slight laugh. "That is part of the problem. Don't you get it, you still don't understand. I have loved and lost you so many times but that night, the first time we were together, after that once the walls crashed it took losing my memory for them to be rebuilt. You and I on a flat surface, I am not going to behave and frankly I would have no problems with trying to seduce you. I am trying to be a gentleman right now."

That made her heart stop for a second then she kissed him before saying. "So, what you are saying is that you don't have the restraint to be in a bed with me and not make love with me."

"Exactly." he said. "I want so much more for us, a today, a tonight and a whole lot more tomorrows. To do that, to get to that, I think we need to talk this out more. My heart is yours and will always belong to you but right now, we don't trust each other, just yet. You need some more assurances and I, I need to heal from my mistakes. Loving you would be the easy way to get past it and I can't do that, I have to face them, one at a time and move on so that in the end, our trust will carry us past these last few years."

With that, Jason went downstairs and spent the night on the sofa, while upstairs, Elizabeth spent the night trying to wrap her mind around getting her son, no their son back. She knew that Jason was awake downstairs, know that he was thinking the same things she was but she respected that he was trying to deal with their past mistakes.

Their normal habits had to end, both had spent too much time telling the other what they thought they wanted to hear or propping up others in their lives and walking away from what they really wanted. Well now was the time to fix that and she could wait, because this time, this time she was certain they would get their act together.

Anna was sitting in with her daughter when she heard a gasp behind her, turning she saw that Patrick was standing there, weaving as it finally settled in that his wife was truly alive. "Robin?"

"Here, sit down." said Anna helping her son in law sit next to his wife. "Where is Emma?"

"Uh, a man, Frisco Jones, said he would put her down for me." he said in a odd tone as he looked at his wife, then reached out to take her hand. "When Elizabeth told me, some part of me hoped, sure that I didn't deserve to be this lucky."

"She is, she will wake up soon. The doctor said that they had her drugged, she will be waking up soon." said Anna as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Its going to be fine, I promise."

Patrick laid his head on Robin's hand, just grateful to be there, to know that soon, she would wake up and that his family would be one once again.

Anna stepped into the hallway, then went to find Frisco. Seeing the blond man watching over Emma, she said "Isn't my grand-baby beautiful."

"How like you, Anna." he said humorously, "To take credit for that. I would think that Robin and her husband had a bit to do with it."

Her quiet laugh was almost unheard as a man in a military uniform gently rapped on the door and said "I did as you requested, Spencer will be delayed, but it won't last long."

"Just keep him here for a few days. That is all I need." she said then looked at Frisco who grimaced and then gave her what he had found out.

"Spencer is definitely his father's son. Did you know, if that kid shows up, he is truly screwed. He had a life insurance policy on him, just like his late wife. Thing is, with Jake alive he is going to have to pay back the half million dollars he got."

Shaking her head, disgusted, Anna said "Send what you found to Mac, I think that he needs to know."

"There is something else, a young woman has shown up, wanting to see Spencer. I spoke to her, there is something going on, she seems to believe that Lucky is some kind of hero." he said confused as to what this young woman, this Maddie was insisting they had the wrong end of the stick.

Jason was tossing and turning, unable to sleep, wanting to spend the night watching over his son but knowing that for Jake's sake, he couldn't. Sitting up, tossing the pillow back down on the sofa, he went to stand at the window, his mind turning over and over as he tried to decide where to start in getting his life ready for his family.

Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Jake padding down the stairs and stopping on the landing. Stretching a bit, Jake looked at Jason and "Hi!"

"Hey, Jake. Is something wrong?" he asked as he walked over to his son.

"Wanted to make sure that mommy was here." he said as he sat down on the sofa and looked at Jason.

Moving over to sit down next to him, Jason felt his heart begin to race as his son climbed over onto his lap and curled up onto him. "Jake, I promise, your mommy will always be there for here on, I will make sure of that."

Jason felt his son sigh then rest his head on Jason's chest as he slowly drifted towards sleep, only raising it to ask "Will you always been here now?"

"Y-yes." he said as he hugged Jake tightly while laying back down with his son resting against his heart.

Across town, Mac and Georgie were sitting in the waiting room of Shadybrook as Ewan listened to their story. "I am not so sure that it is in the best interests of Maxie to be told you are alive."

"But surely..." Georgie started to talk when he smiled at the beautiful young woman in front of him and stopped her.

"I get what you are saying, but Georgie, your sister is in a very fragile state. I am afraid that until I have managed to get her to a point where she won't fall back into the deep depression she has been in since your cousin's death." he said with sigh.

"Uh, doc, sorry I forgot to mention, Robin is alive." she said and saw his shock at that news. "Yup, the same nut jobs had her grabbed too."

"This isn't good." said Ewan as he rubbed his neck before explaining how Maxie's guilt has led to all of this. "Dr. Hunter was here the other day, she once again confessed all to him in spite of his already knowing the truth about Lisa but she is being honest about way more than that. She did the same to Audrey Hardy. She is carrying a lot of guilt."

"Doctor, I might be able to help her with that." Georgie said with a grimace. "I was always the one who was able to make Maxie face that she was wrong about things."

With that, Ewan sat back, looked at Georgie, then at Mac and asked "Your sister, she has done so much to hurt those around her, the idea that she caused Robin's death, one of the few people she had left. It wrecked havoc with her mind."

Edward heard the doorbell and looked up the stairs to see Monica hadn't stopped, they had argued about her defending Sam and she felt he was not making the right choices.

Seeing Alice coming towards him in spite of it being almost midnight, waving her off, he went to unlock the door and opened it. Seeing his son standing there, Edward started to grab at his heart, worried but saw that this wasn't a ghost.

"Alan?" he whispered even as he staggered backwards. Alan reached for his father to steady and once the older man was able to stand he quickly asked him "How?"

Alan had been trapped inside for far too long, looking at his father, he said "Come take a walk with me."

"Did I fall asleep? Is this a dream?" he asked his son almost unable to believe what he was seeing.

"No, not a dream. Helena paired with Valentine Cassadine and Cesar Faison. Add to that all that was going on here and no one knew. I wasn't the only one." he said as his father and he walked down to the dock and sat down on the lawn chairs that were still there.

"Others are alive?" he asked curious as to who was alive.

"Georgie Jones, Robin Scorpio, and dad, Jake. Jake is alive." he said emotionally. "They also grabbed Emily, but she didn't make it, dad."

"Oh my sweet Emily." he said wiping the tears. "But Jake? Jake is alive, Elizabeth and Jason must be ecstatic."

"They were, I got to be there for the reunion. Jason filled me in on Monica." Alan said changing the subject slightly. "Father, I honestly don't know how to face her. I have spent the last few years, regretting our mistakes that cost us time together, but what she has done, what she is still doing. I want to be part of my grandchildren's lives but I guarantee that Jason won't let her in their lives."

"He took over ELQ, I think mainly to get Tracy out." Edward announced. "She is still wrapped up in Luke Spencer. She hasn't been bailed out, while Luke was denied bail for this latest crime." he announced. "I wouldn't do it, not unless she fixed her mistakes, her greed and what it helped cause."

"Well I think with me alive, with Jake being alive,there will be people demanding their release from jail. The Spencers at least. And Lucky showed up, tried to grab Jake." he said with a sigh as he looked back at the mansion, then at his father. "I don't want to go in there, I don't want to deal with my wife."

Johnny let himself into his penthouse, looking around at the police tape, at the mess created from them investigating his father's death and just shrugged and went upstairs to bed.

Laying there, staring at the ceiling, Johnny was back in the life he had created. Not happy about it, having made so many bad mistakes, done so much, gone so far from what he had once hoped to be that he could not see a way out.

Yeah, he was out of the mob, that was for sure, but where did he go from here. No decent woman would have him and he was so done with the only choices he had left. He had money, he never had to work again, but right now, seeing only a dark future ahead, he almost wished he had to work, had something that kept him busy, gave him a reason to get up in the morning.

Brooding well into the late evening, he finally fell into a restless sleep as dawn began to rise in the East.

Alan was sitting in the den, having not gone to bed, when he heard someone slipping out the front door. Looking out the window, surprised to see it was his wife, he debated going after her, but instead he sat there, his mind on all he had decided the night before.

Hearing more movement, he saw the large maid entering and setting up the morning coffee service along with some food, he froze, unsure what to say or do.

Turning at the soft sound of something, wondering who besides Dr. Q was up, Alice saw it was only Dr. Q's husband, said an absentminded hello then went back to fixing breakfast when it hit her that she was hallucinating. Turning curious as to why when there were so many others in need of haunting he had chosen her, she said idly "Hello Dr. Q, why me?"

"Excuse me?" he asked not sure what she was thinking but grateful she hadn't ran screaming or attacked him.

"Why would you haunt me?" she asked almost conversationally.

"Uh, Alice I think you need to sit down." he said and walked over to lead her to one of the large chairs in the room. Sitting down across from her, he said "I am not a ghost. Helena Cassadine and some other enemies kidnapped me. My son and my father know I am alive."

"Well, I don't get it." she said then reached out to touch him. "Wow, you feel real, and honestly you look a little older."

"That is because I am." he said with a quiet chuckle. "Its okay Alice, this isn't a dream nor am I ghost. I was debating who to speak to first, my wife or my sister."

"I would talk to Mrs. Dr. Q, she really needs you sir." she said then feeling torn by it, told him the rest. "She still cries herself to sleep, sir. She lost you, then Miss Emily and finally Jake. I still find it hard to believe what I heard about that one."

"Regarding Jake, what did my wife tell you?" he asked curious and well aware that Alice saw all that went on in the house.

"No, no, not Mrs. Q, that woman that Mr. Jason married. She was always over here, spilling venom in her ears about how Ms Webber was out to trap Jason, how she forced him to keep Jake a secret. How she had told the Spencers, but refused to let Jason tell Mrs. Q because she blamed Mrs. Q for what happened with Mr. Spencer."

Alan listened to the maid as Alice filled him in on the whole mess. While he was beginning to understand what and why Monica was reacting the way she was, it also made him angrier as he got that to Monica Sam, was another version of herself. Whereas Elizabeth somehow had become Carly in her mind. No, worse than Carly.

"Thank you, Alice. You have helped me decide what to do." he said standing and then grabbing a cup of coffee considered how to get to the police station since it was more than likely that his driver's license was expired.

Dante was not happy when Lulu insisted on driving him to work. Things had been tense lately and her being let go from her job at the station had not improve things but Mac had called, ordered him down there.

Entering, seeing John McBain, he went into his bosses office and was ordered to sit down. "I have a lot to go over with you, but then I will be taking a week off. First, Dante, while what I am going to tell you is going to make you want time off, I am sorry, but I have to pull rank here and insist you work."

Seeing his Detective's confusion, Mac sighed then said "Helena Cassadine, Cesar Faison and a man known as Valentine Cassadine were holding several people hostage for the microfiche. Which you already know. What you don't know is that those people have returned to Port Charles after the WSB along with Anna and Johnny Zachara were part of the rescue."

"Zachara was probably in on it." grumbled Dante.

"No, he wasn't." said Mac glaring at his young officer for a moment then announced "The returnees are my own daughter Georgie, Alan Quartermaine, a man from down your way McBain, a Victor Lord and Jake Morgan."

There was stunned silence as the two men absorbed this news. "Also my niece Robin was found in a hospital, they had also grabbed her. Now while Valentine and Faison died at the battle, Helena escaped."

"We should have men out watching for this Helena." said John all the while wondering what Victor being alive meant in regards to things back home.

"Its not necessary." he said then gave them the rest of the news. "She showed up down on your father's island, Dante. They found your father dead, with Helena standing over the body with her two henchmen. She tried to shoot it out but ended up dead at the hands of Max Giambetti who flew down to join his boss yesterday."

Mac had no idea that Max had killed Sonny here in Port Charles or that he had gone down to the island to bribe the police down there, but that the man had been thankful for Helena showing up, he had achieved a two for one deal including a scapegoat for the death of his boss.

"Corinthos is dead?" asked McBain. Then looking at Dante asked the commissioner "Are you sure, he has faked his death before."

"Frisco Jones and two other well respected agents saw his body and that of Helena. They ran preliminary DNA tests and both were who they were supposed to be. I am sorry for your loss, Dante but can only afford to give you the day off. My daughter has been missing for almost five and a half years, I need to spend time with her."

Dante nodded acknowledging what Mac was saying then walked out of the office and to where his wife was waiting. "Let's go."

"Wait, what is going on?" she asked.

"Sonny is dead, I have to go tell my family." With that he told her all that he knew, except who had come back from the dead as he numbly looked around the room and saw the tall man speaking to the desk sergeant. Hearing him asking to speak to Tracy Quartermaine, he heard his wife gasping then calling out Alan.

Alan turned and saw the young blond. Scowling a bit, he turned to the man behind the desk and said "I would prefer to wait someplace private, I am sure your boss has explained why."

"Yes he did, Dr. Quartermaine." agreed the man then led him past the young wife of his coworker who was demanding answers from him as she grabbed the older man's arms. "Falconari, get your wife under control."

Lulu refused to be denied as she started to follow the older man but found her arm being grasped and pulled out of the building. "Hey, I need to know what is going on in there."

"Why is it any of your business?" snapped Dante. "Seriously, what business is it of yours. You heard me saying that some people were back from the dead. Now lets go, I have to go see Michael, Morgan and Kristina, I only have today off so I don't have a lot of time."

"Surely Mac gave you more time off than that." she said knowing that Mac hated her, but surely he wouldn't treat Dante that way when his father had just died.

"He pointed out that there is only room for one of us to be gone at a time and he pulled rank." he said.

"Why? Its not like Maxie is going anywhere." she snapped.

"His niece, Robin is alive in Italy and his daughter..." Dante began to say was back when Lulu stopped dead in the entrance way of the station and turned white. Swaying in shocked, she could only point then sputter as Georgie Jones smirked at her and walked by.

"Lulu, come on." Dante snapped at her. "Wait, I am sorry, I didn't realize that my father's death would hit you so hard. Here, sit down."

Leading her to the bench in front of the station, he saw she was looking pale and hugged her tightly thanking her for being so concerned. "I am sorry I snapped at you."

"G-ge- no, its not real." she said shaking her head in disbelief. "No, no, it can't be."

"Lulu, I doubt that Mac would lie to me about it." he said "He isn't a cruel man and he knows that in spite of everything I loved my father."

"No, no that isn't it." she said still staring off into space. "She can't be, she just can't be alive."

"Who?" He asked bewildered. "Robin, yes, she is still in the hospital in Italy but yes she is alive. Why are you reacting this way, that is wonderful news. I am sure that Patrick and Emma are already on their way to join her."

"No, not Robin. Georgie, Georgie Jones, she can't be. She just can't be alive." she said insistently.

"I didn't realize you were that close to be affected by the news of her revival." said Dante. "I knew of your friendship with Maxie, but I guess I never thought that you were close to this Georgie. I have never heard you mention her name. I am sorry, I should have told you."

Wincing because Mac had sworn him to secrecy regarding Jake, knowing that that would eventually come out and piss off his wife, Dante looked at the early morning traffic and said "I have to get going, Lulu. Do you want to come with me or not?"

"I uh, I need to get a grip on my emotions." she said weakly as she smiled and pressed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "You should go tell your brothers and sister alone. I will be talking to Carly."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Cam woke up and stretched as he lay in his bed. Seeing that his matching bunk was messed up, he tried to remember if he had fallen asleep on the other bed and moved to this one but he didn't think so.

Getting up, getting dressed and heading to see if his mommy was awake, he heard Aidan snoring and giggled a bit. Aidan was a bit of a lazybug in the morning, not like Jake who had been up before he had been.

Rubbing his eyes as he walked down the hallway then down the stairs, he saw that Jason was still asleep on the sofa and quietly went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to where he knew his mom kept small juice boxes. He carefully read the boxes, finding the one that spelled out the word cherry and then took it back to the living room.

Sitting down on the stairs, he opened it and took a sip. Looking around, seeing how Jason was curled around something blue, he just quietly drank his juice. Hearing his mom calling his name, he was about to head back up the stairs when he heard his name also being shouted from the sofa.

Torn between obeying and shock, Cam could only watch as his brother struggled to get up from where he was being held down by his father's strong arm. "Jake?" he whispered then a bit stronger and finally he sat down on the stairs and said "Jake, are you real?"

"Yes bad people had me, with Ms Georgie. We came home." he said wiggling out from under his father's arm. Jason woke up at the movement but he wasn't able to move as suddenly Cam's weight was now upon him as he was trying to reach his little brother.

He couldn't move as the two siblings hugged and talked over one another. Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see Elizabeth carrying Aidan in one arm and wiping her tears with the hand of her other.

She kept moving down the stairs and soon joined them on the sofa as they hugged one another. "Mommy, Jake is home."

"I know, Cam. Mommy and Jason went to get him last night." she said as they all cuddled together. Jason had Aidan curled up onto his lap while Cam was tightly holding his brother's hands who was now on his mother's lap.

Alan was looking at his sister, once Tracy realized he was really alive, that he wasn't a ghost, she had been asking for an explanation. Giving her the short version, he then demanded that she tell him how she could get involved in one of Luke's schemes.

"I swear, Alan. Luke, he didn't kill Jake because of your will." she said clenching at his hands across the table. "He was drunk, he made a mistake. He tried to make it right, but Jason and Elizabeth, neither one of them will forgive him."

"Tracy, stop being a hypocrite." he said sadly. "If it had been Elizabeth who killed Ned or Dillon you would never be so forgiving. Luke deserves to to pay and pay dearly. He tried to drug and kidnap Elizabeth, were you aware of what he had planned with Corinthos?"

Tracy tried to protest, but Alan told her all that Mac had explained to him. "You are lying, he would never do that."

"Tracy he did. He made a deal with Corinthos and was going to get Elizabeth out of the way. Now why would Corinthos want Elizabeth out of the way, maybe because he blames her for Jason walking away and taking over ELQ. Who would benefit the most of instead of running the company, Jason was out chasing after Elizabeth. That would be you." he pointed out.

Seeing her shock and hurt, Alan said "Okay, I believe you didn't know, but simply put, Tracy divorce Spencer or I will disown you."

"I am divorced from him." she protested.

"Then for god's sake, walk away and stay away. Mac said that he was willing to talk to the DA, Jason agreed to drop the charges, but he wants you gone. To be honest, as much I would miss you, so do I. I will have my grandsons in my life and that will be more than enough to fill it."

"Jake?" she asked bitterly as she recalled what he said about returning members. "Jake is alive?"

"Yes." he said then looked at her as she seemed to be trying to make that work in her favor. "It only changes part of the charges, from conspiracy to commit murder to attempted murder."

Looking at her brother, seeing the disappointment in his eyes, she decided to withdrawal and fight for another day. "Fine, is Europe fine?"

"Tomorrow, Tracy. Gone by tomorrow and Jason will have people watching. If he even suspects Luke is around you at all, he will strip you of all your wealth and leave you nothing. He will make sure that Ned and Dillon, well that they know the truth."

"But I never harmed Jake." she protested.

His head bowed as he opened the door, Alan looked back and said "Tracy, you never mean to harm anyone, but you always do."

With that, he left the room and heard a gasp. Looking around to see Sam McCall looking at him from where she stood in leg irons and cuffs, then the calculating expression on her face he said "Don't even try, I just dealt with one conniving greedy woman, I don't have time to deal with you. Up next, I have to deal with my delusional wife, who you somehow managed to turn against her daughter's best friend. But no matter, you lost Sam and you don't even know it."

Sam was furious at the dismissal from what looked to be a resurrected Alan Quartermaine and was urged forward by the female detective towards the Interrogation room. The door was wide open as she was handcuffed to the table and she saw the red head entering the hub and glare at her.

Rolling her eyes at yet another dimwitted bitch thinking she was better than her, she saw yet another dead person as Maxie's sister spoke to the red head then seemed to be directing her to a desk.

Wondering what was up with that, she was annoyed as the other woman walked to the desk then after sitting down for a moment came in to where she was seated. "What?"

"Just wanted to get a close up glance at you." said Natalie looking at Sam. "You are really just nothing are you. I can't believe I was ever worried about you. Either way, I am done, leaving the field of battle so to speak, because while I can understand Tea, Evangeline, Blair, hell even Marty a bit. If I have to fight you off, hell he isn't worth it. I find it funny, because I spoke to someone who knows that Webber woman, That a man, any man chose you over her, wow, talk about trash over class."

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Sam. "I am beautiful, I am strong."

"Really? You kidnapped your own kid, you took up with a man who had to be knocked over the head with a building, so I heard in order for you to get him into bed. And still, beauty lingered, didn't it. You knew it, deep down. Well Sammy, I am taking my son and heading back home to Landview. Pretty much my entire family is going, but John, well he can stay here. I don't want him, not any longer."

With that Natalie left and Sam shrugged not giving a damn what the delusional woman had to say while Alexis entered after snapping at John McBain who had come up from the storage rooms where he had been reading the Sam McCall file and getting that she was no damsel in distress.

Seeing Natalie, he walked over and leaned down to press a kiss on her lips only to have her turn her head. "What is it?"

"She?" Natalie pointed at Sam. "She was the reason you have been delaying. Let me guess, poor innocent Sam needs you? She was being taken advantage of by her mean husband who what? Tossed her over for another woman."

Sam could hear her and smirked at the idea of taking the man away from that bitch only to have her ego popped. "Nat, I am so sorry you thought that but that wasn't it at all. I was using her at first, thinking she was the way to take down Morgan which would lead to Corinthos, but then I was reminded of what happened between us... I was reminded of my mistakes and felt she needed help keeping her husband. Now, knowing the truth, I will be begging your forgiveness for even thinking of comparing that children endangering con artist to you. I am sorry."

Nat saw he was serious but knew that they clearly needed more time as she said "John, I am going home, you can come or stay. Either way, Liam and I, we come first or there will only be our son between us."

"I just told Scorpio I was returning home." he said hugging her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. As they left he saw the former DA Alexis Davis leaving Mac Scorpio's office, an odd sheen to her skin as she staggered into where her daughter was sitting.

"Mother, what is it? Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked.

With pity in her eyes, Alexis said "Sam, I have some news. Jake, Jake is home, with Elizabeth and Jason."

"Not possible." she said "He is dead."

"Sam, no more games, I am so sick of them. Mac has everything. He had files that belonged to Spinelli, he just showed them to me. I know literally everything that Spinelli erased, that Franco had brought back and found out on you." she said bleakly.

"Sam, you should know, they are going to offer you a plea, if you don't take it. Texas gets first crack at you for the death of your ex husband. Sam, Texas indicted you in absentia, they requested the death penalty be on the table. You need to take the deal. Go to prison in Washington, the fed have agreed to let you plead to it all."

Hearing a knock Alexis saw Mac entering the room, then took the piece of paper out of his eyes, her mind on the news about Helena and Valentine as well as the returnees. That her nephew was dead, that Valentine had also killed an innocent little boy in Spencer. Reading what it said, she gasped then looked at her daughter and said "Sam, I am sorry, so, so sorry. Danielle, she died."

Sam heard her mother at a distance as she tried to accept that she was facing a long life in jail. Then what she said hit her and it made the dark haired woman flinch as she said "No, no. you are lying. Someone is trying to trick me."

"Sam, she died of complications from the infection she got while kidnapped." said Mac not feeling the least bit sorry for her. "And Alexis, the DA is now amending the charges to include Murder two to her charges, depraved indifference to human life."

With that, he walked out and closed the door, hearing the other woman shouting behind the thick sound proof walls and walked over to where Georgie was waiting. Arriving at the house, he saw that the boys were outside with Elizabeth and suggested that they walk around the side.

"Georgie!" shouted Cam. "My brother said you were with him."

Hugging the running and excited little boy who had grown so big in her absence, she was astounded to see the third little boy sitting quietly on Elizabeth's lap as Jake rushed over to greet her.

Jason and Elizabeth gave Mac the news that Patrick had arrived in Italy and that he was with Robin. "I know, Anna called to inform me that Robin woke up and even as we speak they were all together with Emma."

"That is wonderful news." Elizabeth said happy for her friends. Then looking at Mac who was watching Georgie with the children, amazed that for the first time in the last eighteen hours Georgie seemed calm and happy.

"She is going to need time, Mac." she said softly. "Plus a bit of space."

"I hate what happened, I hate that it was the result of that Spinelli kid." he said with a heavy sigh. "Add to that Maxie's doctor is concerned how the news is going to affect her, I am not sure what to do or say to any of my girls."

"Well Spinelli is my fault." said Jason with a sick expression on his face. "When I rescued him from Ric and Lorenzo, I had no idea what my giving in to Lulu's request and taking him in was going to cost me. Even after he had been there, I truly believed he had my best interests at heart when I knew, I knew how he was in regards to Sam."

"Morgan, people like Spinelli, he was a confused young man who in the end, lost his life because of Sam, not you. He made his own choices. As for your own feelings of guilt, all I can say is that with time it will pass." said Mac. "Did you hear, Sam's daughter didn't make it."

"Epiphany called me." Elizabeth didn't tell him that her boss had was worried that Monica might try to take it out on her. She knew from Alan's call to Jason that the man had dealt with everyone else but Monica in regards to his return.

Hearing a knock on the door, Jason answered it and let in his father who greeted the others then said "I went to the hospital, saw Monica in her car. She was on the phone with an attorney, Jason. She is trying to get you committed, using your relationship with Elizabeth as a reason."

Sitting down, looking at the others, he said "I couldn't bring myself to speak to her, the taxi driver I have taking me around, I asked him to bring me here."

Carly looked at Lulu and said "Are you serious?"

"That is what Dante told me. Robin is alive in Italy someplace, Alan Quartermaine is alive too, Sonny is dead and Georgie Jones alive."

Carly was adding two plus two and coming up with eight, she didn't like this, didn't like this at all. Sonny's death wasn't quite a surprise to her. Last night she had called the housekeeper at Sonny's villa, had been told that there were strange men at the house.

"Did Dante tell you who killed Sonny?" she asked.

"It was Helena, something about that microfiche that Jason's mom had left him." she said with a shrug. "Either way, they both died. I called my mom on my way here, left a message with Lucky. Its odd though..."

"What?" she almost snapped.

"Just all these returning people, yet..." Lulu trailed off. "Its just, I guess well, I mean they are all, except Georgie are connected to Jason, yet Jake didn't come back too."

"Jake is dead, Lulu." she reminded the other girl.

"Well so were they." she tossed back. "Anyhow, what do you think is going on?"

The door came open and her son rushed in. "MOM!"

Michael sat down near them and quickly said "Did you hear, that dad is dead. Dante just told Kristina and I, he went to see Morgan."

"Yes, Lulu just told me." she said then added "Helena killed him but she died too."

"Where is Uncle Jason, why was it Dante that told me, why didn't he let us know?" asked the blond male annoyed that his uncle hadn't bothered to come and see him.

"I don't know... wait, yes I do." she said venomously. "Elizabeth, she probably kept him from coming to tell us.

Lulu stood and said "I hate to say it, but he might not know. Mac knew because of the WSB. I asked one of the women down at the station, she filled me in that Mac has been involved with a lot of long distance calls lately."

"Oh dear, I have to let Jason know." said a frantic Carly. "I wonder, if Max and Milo are dead too, if that is why they didn't let him know."

When the blond stood and rushed out the door, Lulu looked at Michael, then said "Wait, she is going to Jason, what about Morgan, shouldn't she be there for him?"

"That's mom for you." he said ruefully just accepting that his siblings and he came after his uncle. Hearing Joss upstairs, then realizing that he hadn't seen the nanny's car, he went to check on his sister, well aware that his mother had probably forgotten that today was her day off.

Lulu went to her car, wishing she knew why she was so unsettled about the news of Georgie Jones return. After all there was nothing to fear from the other girl, she had been gone too long and had missed too much. Her old rival had nothing and no one.

While she Lulu was happily married and had had several great adventures over the past few years.

Back at Elizabeth's, Mac and Georgie had left, they were settling the boys done for lunch when they heard the banging on the front door and Carly shouting Jason's name. "I will go take care of her."

"No, let me." said Alan with a wicked grin only for Jason to restrain him and say he would take care of the blond. Elizabeth began serving the kiddie favorites of cheeseburgers, potato salad and carrot stick, while Alan poured the glasses of milk.

Jason opened the door and stopped Carly from entering as he walked over the threshold and closed the front door. "Jason, its hot out here and we need to talk. The most dreadful thing has happened. Sonny, Sonny is dead.'

"I know." he said looking at her. "I was informed last night by Max that Helena had gotten to Sonny at the Casino and that they found both of their dead bodies this morning."

"Wait." she said coming to grips with this news. "You knew?"

"Yes." he said then asked if there was anything else.

"You knew and you didn't come to tell me." she asked unable to believe her ears. She didn't like what she was hearing, not one bit.

"Carly, Mac was also aware because the WSB have flooded the island with agents. They are currently sending his body back to be buried. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go eat lunch." Jason was being as dismissive as he could knowing that he had to get his point across to the blond.

"Lunch?" she parroted; then shaking her head to clean out her ears, then told him what he had to do. "No, Jason, you have to come with me. We have to pick out his coffin and tell the boys the news, then we have to decide what to do with his estate, and then I need you to stay with me. I can't..."

"Carly, the boys were told by their brother. Dante is more than capable of dealing with that news. Brenda is still Sonny's wife, she will take care of his funeral and the other arrangements as for his estate, that will be taken care of by his attorney, Alexis."

"Michael, Michael came to see me, asked why you hadn't told him the news yourself, Jason." she said trying to make him see that they depended on him. "You, you promised to take care of him."

"Michael is an adult Carly. He knows where I stand on things and what he has to do. Now if you will excuse me..." His son was inside and he was done dealing with Carly.

Carly stood there, unable to believe what she was hearing and that got even worse as the door opened and Cam and a blond haired boy came out and said "Daddy, Mommy said you had better get in there to eat, Grandpa Alan stole your burger and was eating your carrot sticks."

Gasping in shock at the sight of Jake looking at her with his father's glare, she said accusingly "You are dead."

"Nope he wasn't." said a grinning Cam as he looked at his brother then at the woman he knew was mean to his mommy. "Someone even meaner than you took him but Mommy and Daddy got him back."

"Cam, what do you mean meaner than Carly?" asked Jason while Carly smirked at the tone, certain Zander's brat was going to be made to apologize to her.

"She is always shouting at mommy and saying bad things about her. She calls her bad words." said Cam softly. "And I figure that while she has always said bad words and stuff, she never kidnapped Jake, so that is why I said meaner than her."

"Thanks, Cam. I will be right in and Carly will be leaving and not returning to this house. I promise." he said then turned to the blond. "Go, don't come back and Carly, one more bad word, so much as one more sideways glance at either Elizabeth or our children and I will take what I gave to you."

"Like I am really worried." she scoffed, "Jason, you are always telling me to behave in regards to her, but you never follow through."

"Well guess what Carly, since you won't heed my warning, consider this... by this afternoon, I will start with Morgan, yes the son you don't give a damn about, that if it wasn't for me, Brenda would be his mother. Then I will take Joss make sure she ends up with Jax, then I will turn Michael away from you. Then move on to your material possessions." with that, he walked inside and Carly just rolled her eyes as she dismissed his threat and went to find her son.

Monica was seated in her favorite chair at home, going through her photo albums after her visit with the lawyer who had told her she didn't have a case regarding Jason. Flipping through, seeing the photo of Emily and Elizabeth dressed up for some event, she couldn't believe how that bitch had betrayed Emily, had spit on her memory by getting involved with Nik.

How she had stolen Jake away from them, all because Jason hadn't want her. How she had known that Jason and Sam were having problems and had slithered her way in, even going so far as to lie.

Sam said she had never said anything about Jake being dead during his first kidnapping to her. And that it had been Lucky who had nixed the plea on her show for Jake's return. Then even after Jason had married Sam, she couldn't stay away, she couldn't leave Jason alone.

"Monica." said Tracy as she entered the den. Seeing her shock, Tracy said "I am packing up, leaving for Europe. Jason dismissed the charges. I gather you haven't had any visitors since you got home today, have you?"

"What are you talking about, Tracy?" she asked wearily. "I am too tired for these games."

"Oh nothing." she said loftily as she went to pack and had Alice help her. "You didn't tell her?"

"Dr. Alan asked me not to." she said as she hefted one of the suitcases to the ground. "Ms Tracy, Mr. Luke, is it true that he tried to kidnap Elizabeth Webber?"

"Yes." she said bleakly her mind on what she had been shown. "I am leaving for Paris, alone, Alice. I have finally realized that Luke Spencer was exactly who he was before I tried to romanticize him."

The maid carried the luggage to the car just as Mr. Edward returned from where he had gone on his mysterious trip that day. "Alice, is anyone home?"

"Dr. Monica is in the den." she said and watched as he looked in the doorway then taking his briefcase went up the stairs but stopped to ask her to bring him up a plate of food at dinner time. "Certainly sir."

After lunch which was interrupted by several telephone calls from the islands and Europe, Jason and Elizabeth knew that they had to let their secrets out even if they didn't want to leave their sons. Audrey showed up, hugged them tightly then said "Go, get it done now. I have a surprise for all of you, later."

Heading to the hospital, they quickly informed Epiphany of the news, whose excited cry alerted other and soon Matt, Ewan, Kelly, and several of her fellow nurses were informed that Jake was alive. "We wanted to tell people the news without them scaring Jake."

"Is he healthy?" "Who had him?" "Does Patrick know?" the questions came fast and furious but Elizabeth got everyone's attention and said "There were some others who were returned. Matt, Patrick needs you to call him at this number, he has tried to reach you all day."

Matt took the paper, went to the desk and dialed out and closed his eyes in thanks at the news. "Thanks for letting me know, big brother."

Hanging up he reached over and tightly hugged Elizabeth. "Robin, Robin is alive."

"I know." she said trying to breath and when he finally released her she said "We were the ones who sent Patrick to Europe. He tried to reach you last night then again today."

"I uh, was visiting with Maxie." he said. "She saw the news, she knows about Spinelli. What Sam did, she tried to take a few pills. Ewan caught her before she could. He said he might have a way to reach her, since clearly I am not able to."

"Ewan was told that Georgie has returned."

His eye balls wide, Matt said "Her sister Georgie."

"Yes, its a long story, totally convoluted but yes." she said. "Matt, we have to go, but if you need someone to talk to, call me."

"Thanks." he said with another hug. Seeing Morgan's eyes were practically green, he couldn't resist tossing out. "You are the best date/non date a guy has ever had."

Elizabeth and Jason had slowly but surely gotten the three boys settled down into bed, when Steven came back in along with Audrey who was grinning widely. "Grams, what is it."

"Oddly enough, it turns out that Maxie Jones gave me some information that she had no idea mattered." said the elderly woman with a huge smirk. Sitting down on the sofa, she folded her arms and said "Now what is it you used to say to torment your sisters, Steven. Oh, I remember, admit that you were the best, if they wanted whatever it was you knew or had. So, children, admit I am the best."

Not sure what was going on, a chuckling Steven did as he said "It must be good, you looked like you ate a whole flock of Canaries."

"Oh I did." she said with answering laugh.

Elizabeth was bewildered at the odd attitude but did as ordered. "Mr. Morgan?"

"I uh, you are the best." he said shaking his head at the woman.

"I wasn't convinced by that weak sentence but I think you will be changing your mind." she said with outright giggle. Taking the paperwork out she said "Maxie said something about Spinelli fixing a mistake that Sam made. That she did something she shouldn't have. So I went looking since it was about the hospital."

"Grams?"

"This is my show, we do this at my speed." she said then continued. "Ms. McCall was very determined to have your child, Mr. Morgan, long before Jake's death. She shall we say helped herself to a little bit of seed, then took it to the hospital and left it in the lab."

Grossed out, Jason shivered at the idea.

"Well thanks to Mr. Spinelli, they realized they couldn't leave it under your name, so in a move of stunning stupidity, they had it labeled Lucky Spencer. Now, Elizabeth, you my dear and I have to have a talk. You had eggs harvested?"

"Yes several years ago, why?" she asked.

"Well, it looks like the name on the file was changed from Elizabeth Webber to Sam McCall." she said no longer smiling. "Then to cover up what he did and to prevent you from using them, had the DNA results already on file for the two of you altered."

"Wait, what?" asked Steven.

"Okay, before today if you ran results for DNA for Elizabeth against her own sample, it would have come back to Sam McCall. In other words, if Elizabeth had killed that worthless little gnome Lucky, the police would have arrested Sam based on the DNA results."

"Why would they do that?" asked Jason. "Why switch them."

"Because, the eggs would only be released to someone whose DNA matched. Sam wanted my eggs." she said turning white at the idea of how easy it had been for Sam to do what she had done.

"Yes, it looks like she did, which backfired because Helena saw samples labeled Lucky Spencer, then ones labeled Sam McCall. My guess is that she wanted to make you miserable."

"But the FBI..."

"My dear boy, they ran Aidan's sample against what was on file, for Lucky and Elizabeth. Lucky's sample matched because it was Jason's, Elizabeth's didn't because it was Sam's."

"Wait, I don't understand." Jason felt like he was missing something.

"While we were here I stole your toothbrushes and replaced them." said Audrey as she handed them the sealed envelope. The lab tech had already given her the news, but she was sure that they would prefer to read it themselves."

His eyes watering as he saw what it said, Jason said "It wouldn't have mattered, I would have loved him just because Elizabeth loved him."

"I know, but I think we had to know." said Audrey as the happy couple embraced at the news. "So for once, you owe Ms McCall a thanks, Elizabeth."

"You know, you are right. I should be sure to give it to her before she is hauled off to jail." said the brunette. "Gram's, thank you."

Jason looked at her and said with a grin. "You are the best."

"Now that sounds much better, Jason." she said standing and pulling Steven up with her. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to check on my grandsons and Elizabeth, no ifs ands or buts, tomorrow, they are mine to do with as I please. After all, you two owe me."

Ruefully agreeing, she said "We reserve the right to show up for lunch and dinner."

"That is perfectly fine." she said hugging her granddaughter. "I owe you so many apologies.

Returning the hug, Elizabeth chuckled then said "Well you calling Lucky a worthless gnome more than made up for some of it."

"I heard about the insurance policy, I had a visit from Edward today. Oh, Jason, you might want to watch over him. He is in a mood, something I haven't seen in years. Something about making them pay for what they did, he is also determined to make Ms McCall and Lucky pay for what they did to the two of you. I know you really don't recall, but Edward used to be pretty good at the revenge business."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Alan let himself in through the kitchen entrance and saw Alice and the cook speaking softly. "Where is Monica?"

"The den, Dr. Alan." said Alice as she watched him walk into the bowels of the house. "I wonder why he has been so reluctant to see his wife."

Alan walked towards the den feeling like Daniel going to visit the lions. Opening the door, he saw his wife was sitting in a large chair, clearly looking through a photo album. Seeing that it contained pictures of Michael and moving closer Jake, he wondered where she had gotten them.

Monica didn't bother to look up as she said "Edward, the silent treatment won't work. I don't know why you refuse to see that I am right."

"Its not Edward." he said frowning as she very steadily closed the album. "Monica, what the hell are you doing?"

Resting her head on the upturned book, she said "What do you mean, Alan. And why are you haunting me again?"

He didn't respond at first then said "Because you are making a huge mistake. Elizabeth wasn't trying to keep Jake away to hurt you, Jason and she had been repeatedly pressured and convinced that the only way to protect him was to keep him a secret."

"NO! NO!" She screamed, standing and turning to face the ghost. "You are wrong. It was HER, SHE DID THIS, SHE KEPT HIM FROM US. She knew, she knew what I was feeling, she didn't care. She convinced Jason to keep Jake away from me. He wanted to tell me."

"Monica, I have spoken to Jason, he didn't tell you because you were drinking then later on, he kept quiet because of almost losing Jake. There was no maliciousness, no one meant to hurt you. Sam McCall is a lying con artist, she wanted the Quartermaine connection, she wanted you on her side. You played right into her games."

"You don't know, you don't know what Elizabeth did, to Jason, to Emily." she cried out.

"What on earth? To Emily?" he asked wondering how Emily became a part of this.

"She slept with Nik, she tried to have a child with Nik, that would have destroyed Emily." she shouted. "But she didn't give a damn, just like she didn't give a damn about what her affair with Jason did to Sam."

"Emily first." he said. "Emily is dead, they were grieving, do I need to remind you of your mistakes. Elizabeth was reeling, she saw the man she loved having an affair with the woman who harmed her child. She was being pushed to marry a man she didn't love, Monica. Emily if there was anyone on this planet who would understand it would be her."

Seeing Monica's stubborn expression, he said "As for Sam, according to Jason, Sam was rolling around on the floor of the lake house the night that Jason and Elizabeth reconnected with her stepfather. Jason didn't get back with Sam because he loved her above all, he got back with her because he had something pressing on his brain, he woke up and regretted his mistakes, Monica. Why can't you accept that you made a mistake."

"Sam said..." Monica tried to speak but couldn't, she just had to be right because if she was wrong, then she had lost any chance of having her family back. "No, it can't be. Sam HAS TO BE RIGHT."

"Monica, Jake is alive, he is home with Elizabeth, with Jason. And thanks to your behavior, you have no chance of ever having him call you grandmother." he tried to make it clear that she was in the wrong.

"I will go for custody." she said promptly. "After all Elizabeth is a terrible mother, she let him get ran over."

"My god, Monica, listen to yourself, really, really listen to yourself. Elizabeth is an incredible mother." They had long ago talked, dreamed of Elizabeth as the mother of their grandchildren, yet clearly Monica had completely been taken in by this McCall woman's lies and manipulations.

"None of her kids have the same dad." she tossed out there desperately.

"Neither do Alexis' or Carly's." he retorted. "And none of my children have the same mothers. Monica, seriously, you have no idea none what you have cost yourself."

"Go, stop haunting me." she said shoving everything off the table. "Just leave me alone."

"Monica, stop, please, just stop, listen to me." he said as pulled her into his arms and she found herself falling back onto his chest. The human warmth, the feel of his heart beating had her turning her face into his chest as she began to cry. "Monica, tomorrow you are going to resign from the chief of staff position, then you are going to get help or I will have you committed."

Matt had stopped in like usual to see Maxie, and seeing how pitiful she was as she lay on her bed, her eyes red from crying as she stared at the blank wall, he leaned in and begged her to get better. "Please, Maxie. When Robin comes home, she is going to hate seeing you like this."

Hearing her begin to cry, he was surprised to be shoved out of the way. "What are you doing?"

Seeing the brunette standing over him, glaring he said "Look, I don't know who you are, but what do you think you are doing?"

"My name is Georgie Jones, they made it plain not to tell my sister about Robin." she snapped. "Now, get the hell out of here. Who do you think you are?"

"I am sorry. I thought that finding out that Robin is alive, that she might stop feeling guilty about her death." he stuttered.

"Did you even think to speak to her doctor, to find out what the right thing to do was?" she said shaking her head in annoyance. "Hell, she doesn't even..."

The blond laying on the bed, suddenly turned, the familiar sounding voice, Maxie who was trembling horrifically begged Georgie to tell her that she forgave her. "I did it, Georgie I did everything you said I would if I didn't change my ways. But I didn't mean it, I really didn't mean to hurt Robin, I love her, I have always loved you both."

Georgie sat down then mouthed for the doctor to go and get Ewan as she talked to her sister softly, listening as she told her of what she had done with her life since Georgie's death. "You came to visit me, told me you loved me, but you don't do you? You don't love me."

Ewan and Matt were standing outside, neither interrupting as Maxie for the first time in a while seemed coherent. They were shocked when instead of reassuring Maxie that she loved her, Georgie said "Maxie, you have done nothing to love."

Gasping, Matt was going to push his way in only for Ewan to grasp his arm and stop them. "Look, look at Maxie."

Maxie had sat up and couldn't look at Georgie as she said "I just wanted someone to be you for me."

"So you chose Spinelli, the guy you called a geek, the very person you made fun of for chasing Lulu for his hero worship of Sam." she asked skeptically. "And choosing Sam for a friend. Seriously, Maxie, she is even worse that Carly. And you know it, deep down you know it, but you were mad at Elizabeth because Lucky chose her, not you."

"No, no, you don't know that." she said her hands clenched.

"Maxie, I know you better than anyone. You have always, always wanted Lucky but Maxie he only ever used you, just like he said he loved Elizabeth when he only really wanted to keep her away from Jason. Wake up, sis. You hate Elizabeth for something that she had no control over, you became friends with Sam for one reason only, she hated Elizabeth."

Maxie's pugilistic expression had the other two gasping as she argued with Georgie. This went on for over an hour, then suddenly Maxie reached out and pinched Georgie. When the brunette said ouch, Maxie pulled back stung then said "Y-you, you are real. This isn't a dream."

"No, I am real. I was grabbed because of your good pal Spinelli and Sam McCall's greed. Seriously Maxie, Lulu as a friend and a roommate, Sam, and all of the rest you told me about. I almost wish I wasn't back. Because guess what sis, I am no longer hanging around and cleaning your messes up."

Dante hung up the phone, shocked to have agreed with Brenda's request, well aware that this was going to have repercussions with both Carly and his wife as he thought about Morgan's fears. His little brother was wondering where he was going to live since he didn't want to live with his mother.

Arriving home, listening to his wife, he found he just wanted to get away as she stormed back and forth having been given the news by Carly about Jake. "Can you believe it, they weren't going to tell Lucky, they are going to be sorry. Just wait, just wait until Lucky comes back. He will get custody of Jake and Aidan and they can just keep Cam."

"Lulu, your brother had a life insurance policy on that little boy, my guess he doesn't come back because he will have to pay back the half million dollars he received from the insurance company. Funny thing is, that Detective McBain called me on my way home, turns out he didn't even bother to use it to pay for that little boy's funeral or medical bills, he left it all to Elizabeth."

"Well of course he did, he wasn't Jake's father." she huffed. Jason and Elizabeth were responsible for it."

"You are unbelievable." he scoffed. "Not five minutes ago, you were going on and on about how Lucky was Jake's father, right up until it might mean that he has to take responsibility for something or do the right thing. By the way, turns out that Carly doesn't have custody of Morgan anymore. My father did and for some reason, Morgan has asked to live with me. I agreed."

"Don't you think you should have talked to me first?" she asked surprised.

"No, Lulu because honestly I am really beginning to think we might not be married by the end of summer. You and I are so far apart now that I am beginning to wonder if the Lulu I am now seeing is the real you."

Standing stiffly, she looked at him then said "I am sick and tired of the way you keep treating me."

"Lulu, the problem is that you treat everyone like they are mere mortals who should bow to the great and wonderful Spencer legacy. Problem is, the legacy was years and years ago and not that great to begin with." With that he went to pack up some clothes and then told her. "I am going to my father's place, it shouldn't be left empty right now and I need to get away before we say stuff we don't mean."

Lulu looked at him then said "You already did. How dare you talk about my family? The Spencers have repeatedly saved Port Charles..."

"Mainly from danger that they themselves brought. Lulu, I love you, but I thought you were past this the Spencers are the best trip. Clearly you aren't, so here are a few facts of life. You yourself told me your father was a rapist who abandoned his kids at the drop of a hat. Your mother spent most of your childhood locked inside her own mind and when she got her mind back, ran off to Paris. Your brother was a completely useless detective who from what I have seen has spent years manipulating Elizabeth Webber and your other brothers... well Cassadine isn't that bad, but Ethan nothing more than a con artist looking for a fast buck."

With that, he left and quietly closed the door leaving Lulu stewing as she sat down on the sofa and cried. Thank god for Carly, at least she had came through for her regarding the job at the hotel.

Elizabeth watched from the doorway, they had ordered furniture and coverings for Jake's room and she had ordered Jake some clothes. Jason's people had gotten it quickly delivered but the two men quickly left.

Jason, Jake and Cameron were building the furniture, the bookshelves and Aidan was seated in the middle of the chaos watching and giggling as they slowly but surely rebuilt Jake's bedroom.

"Hey guys, do my hard working men want a snack?" she asked when they were finished and was quickly hugged by her two eldest while Jason lifted Aidan as they followed her down to the kitchen.

A couple of bowls of ice cream and a glass of milk later, Aidan was ready for sleep, so Elizabeth was about to carry him upstairs and ready him for bed when she heard what Jason was asking. With a smile she handed their son to his father and went to watch Jake and Cam who were talking to each other as they put his toys into his new toy box.

With half an ear on the two in the bathroom, she had to laugh as she heard Jake telling Cam about at least not missing having to eat his vegetables while he had been gone, with her mind already making plans to have him get a physical. Hearing giggles from the bathroom, she peeked her head inside just in time to see Jason wrapping Aidan in a towel and bury his head in his shoulder.

Deciding that he needed alone time, she quietly left and went back to the boys. "Okay, Jake, it looks like Aidan is done, your next."

"I want Daddy." he said with an odd smile on his face. "Please mommy?"

"Okay but it is going to be a few minutes." she warned then saw his grin grow larger and shaking her head at being played said to Cam that she would be right back. Going to her bedroom, she had just lifted her sketch book when she heard Jason's footsteps coming her way. "Hey, how was it?"

Hugging Elizabeth tightly, he said "I wish that we had just said to hell with everyone else. I hate that I missed so much of this time with them."

A few minutes later, Elizabeth looked at the clock and let out a little laugh. "Well your middle child wants you to give him a bath too."

"Jake?" Really?" he said with a happy grin that had Elizabeth just nodding, not telling him that it was the idea of the extra time he got to delay getting a bath that had him excited.

Ten minutes later, she revised that idea when she saw Jake and Jason together in the bathroom, softly talking back and forth. Jason sitting on the floor and Jake in the bathtub with soap in his hair as father and son apparently discussed some very important stuff.

"Daddy, Cam said you have a real bike."

"Yes, its at the place where I used to live." he answered then chuckled when Jake announced that Cam and he would really, really, really like to ride it. "Well I was planning on buying a new bike, so how about this. We go to the bike store and you two can help me pick a new one out."

Elizabeth listened as the discussion then changed to Jake asking if that meant that Jason was going to stay with them, always. "Yes, I am."

A lump in her throat as she saw Jason lifting Jake from the tub wrapped up mummy style in the large bath towel, she went to tell Cam it was time for his shower only to find her older son sitting on his bed with a picture of Lucky. "Oh dear."

"Cam, do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"No." he said then went to the dresser and pulled out his pajamas and then went to take a shower.

Jason had seen the exchange as he carried Jake to his room, then had him asleep in bed just as Cam left the bathroom in his PJ's with wet hair. "Cam, may we talk?"

"Sure." he said as he stopped. "About what?"

"Lets go into your room." he said then saw that Elizabeth was in her own room, doing what he was sure was nothing more than busy work. Once in Cam's room, he waited until the eight year old was sitting on the bed, he knelt on the floor in front of him. "I know that you are too big to need to be bathed, but..."

"Jason, its okay. I understand." he said then slid under the covers. "You don't have to do this."

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"I have a dad, yeah he kind of sucks, but how many times can I get a new one. I thought you were going to be my new dad a long time ago. You didn't, and as much as I like you, I am okay with that. You don't have to pretend to love me just because you are Jake and Aidan's dad."

Hearing the brave tone he frequently heard from Elizabeth, Jason stood and sat down on Cam's bed and said "I am not pretending, Cam. I do love you, I have always loved you."

Cam laid down on his pillow then rolled his eyes. "Jason, if you loved me, you would have been here. You are just like Lucky, you say you love me, but you don't. You are just nicer about pretending."

"Cam, that isn't true." he said his heart aching at the words Cam truly seemed to believe.

The little boy looked at the man in front of him then said "Jason, I am not so little anymore. I heard things, I know that you walked away from us. I know that that you did it to protect that boy Morgan's family. Its okay. I know that my real daddy is dead and that you are only here because of Jake and Aidan."

With that he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. "Cam..."

Cam sat up, getting that Jason wasn't going to go, so he said "I am tired Jason, besides its not like you are my real daddy. I know that. Besides, I think I prefer Daddy Lucky, at least he doesn't lie and pretend to be more than he is."

Jason saw the little boy lay down and turn on his side as he heard him asking him to leave, that he had to go to sleep. Doing so, Jason thought back to what Elizabeth and he had promised to do this evening and wanted nothing more than to forget about it, his heart couldn't take another shellacking.

"Hey, Jason, what is it?" she asked as she came out of her bedroom. "Is something wrong?"

"Downstairs." was all he could say as he went plodding down the stairs and sat on the sofa while a concerned Elizabeth followed him. Cam tiptoed out of bed, he had heard a lot of stuff over the years eavesdropping.

Both seated on the sofa, Elizabeth with her legs tucked up underneath her and Jason with his head buried in his hands as he tried to find a way to fix this without hurting Elizabeth.

"Hey, what is it?" she asked running her hands through his hair. "Jason?"

"Its between Cam and I. My mistakes, god, my mistakes are now staring me in the face." he said bleakly as he sat back up. "We said we would start talking tonight, and while I want to run, I think that this needs to be done."

"Jason you need to tell me what happened between Cam and you first." she said firmly.

"Cam just doesn't believe I love him and it is all my fault." he said sadly. "You know, Diane of all people used to tell me that my decision to keep you and the boys safe by walking away would bite me in the ass someday. She was right."

"Jason?" she needed him to explain but he refused and asked her to let him tell her about what they had already been planning on discussing. "Michael."

"Yes." he said as he went through most of what she already knew through gossip and what Robin, Emily and he had told her through the years, but he did give her one bit of information that helped to explain a whole lot. "When Robin did what she did, telling AJ. I knew that it was my fault, I knew that she was upset with how Carly was acting at the cottage, but I was so scared of losing Michael, I let her manipulate me."

"In the end, it cost me everything." he said bleakly. "Robin's friendship, any chance of a diplomatic solution to that mess."

"Jason, there was no diplomatic solution." she said then after a moment's hesitation said "Jason, I need to ask you something? Were you ever aware that Carly wanted more than just you acting as Michael's dad, that she wanted you as her lover."

Scoffing, he said "No, that is how blind I was. I never saw it. It was only recently, since I got Jason Quartermaine's memories back that I figured it out. I know now that Carly was never going to let go."

With that they moved on to Carly sleeping with Sonny and how it had affected Michael. How it had hurt when Sonny had adopted Michael because Jason had felt like he had been used. His leaving and coming back.

"I never noticed the negative affect that life had on Michael, until he kicked Carly out." he said. "Back when she married Lorenzo."

"Jason, do you now see it wasn't the life, but Carly and Sonny that created the problems." she probed.

"Yes, then AJ and his asinine kidnapping plot made things worse." he said.

"Okay, one thing." she said gulping then asked "Jason, you don't think that moving a woman who was pregnant with his father's child in across the hall affected Michael? I mean, I despise Carly but I would have to say that that was one of the bigger boneheaded decisions you have ever made in regards to those boys."

"With hindsight, I can see that." he said. "It just seems like every single decision I thought I was making to help, hurt instead."

"I have to agree." she told him as Jason went on to discuss AJ's death and then the mess that Carly and Sonny kept creating. When he brought up Jax, she said "I don't agree with you on that one. I think that Jax was a very bad idea. Carly might have truly loved him, but she never put him first, the boys saw that and felt that they had the right to disrespect him."

Jason seemed confused so Elizabeth said "Jason, you yourself told me how when Carly thought she was pregnant, she ran to you about it. How you sat with her when she did the test. I am sorry but that should have been her husband or if she was truly worried about who the father was, she should have done it by herself. Carly has no filter and those boys, especially Michael have seen and heard things from their mother that has them disrespecting women."

"Because they have no respect for their mother." he said with a sigh as he agreed. Then he brought up the shooting of Kate Howard which lead to the mess with Claudia, which led to Michael getting shot. "I kept seeing things spiraling, worse and worse."

"You blamed your career choices and not who Sonny and Carly are for what happened, when it was strictly on them." she said. "Then when Carly threatened to run away with Morgan and you caved, I was so angry at what I saw as you giving up any chance for us to keep her in town."

"It wasn't that." he said "Elizabeth, I have always known no matter what, you would put your children first. Our children would always have you. I knew that their children didn't have that and I believed it was my responsibility to make sure they did because I was the reason Carly and Sonny ended up together.

"Do you remember that day at the courthouse when I made the no contact rule." he asked and saw her pain filled eyes. "I went home and was destroying myself in the gym. Carly came in and said "That someday I would get over it, that I would move on. I wanted to scream that no, no I would. I wanted to know why she couldn't see how badly this was hurting me."

"Now I get it, because it didn't affect Carly, she didn't see how badly it hurt to lose you, to lose Cam. She decided that it was about Jake, that the two of you didn't matter, so that was the end of it as far as she was concerned. I was so numb, so in pain that I decided to box the pain off, to protect you and the boys and my heart. It helped a bit, but I wasn't allowed to show that it hurt."

"Do you remember what you said about when you moved out of the penthouse, about all this love and no where to put it." he asked bleakly. "I felt that way. Michael was there, I was allowed to show him affection, The others were constantly around, it made it hurt less, for me. I can only imagine how it looked to you, to Cam."

"It hurt, I hated you." she said sickened to admit it, but knowing it was needed. "I can try to understand, Jason. But deep down, the pain of it, of seeing you with everyone's kid, of knowing you willing agreed to be Joss's godfather, of seeing Sam constantly around, it ate at my love, it ate my trust."

"And you knew why I walked away, I can only imagine what Cam thinks." he said wiping the tears that had begun to fall. "He has no idea how much he means to me, what I have always felt about him. How badly I have wished over the years to be his dad."

Jason stood and walked to the window, he saw the car across the street but mentally put it away,needing to be worried about his family now. "To him, to you it looked like I chose them over you."

"Jason, I am sorry, but it not only looked like it, but you DID chose them over us." she said gently.

"I didn't think I had a choice." he admitted. "I can see now, I did, but so many people were whispering their own agendas in my ears. People I thought like Spinelli that understood how much you and the boys meant to me."

"Jason, Spinelli was the agenda king. I have to ask, he used to encourage you to chose to be with your family, at least that is what you said. But did he use he word family, or did he use the words son and or Jake."

"What is the difference?" he asked confused.

"Because Spinelli doesn't consider Cam and I family, he has always, always championed Sam in your life." she said gently. "I know he helped find out the truth about the men in the park, about the kidnapping. But do you honestly think that if he had known before hand, he would have told you the truth?"

"Back then, Yes. I had thought he would." he confessed. "Now, I know that you are right. I didn't get it. But he was one of the few who knew the truth, about everything Sam did, yet, seemed to forgive her. I forgave but never forgot until I did forget physically."

"Jason, I don't get it, this selective memory loss." she admitted.

"I think that I forgot the most painful and happiest moments of my life." he said softly. "I had not only forgot what Sam did to our boys, but holding Jake after he was born. Elizabeth, I forgot proposing. I knew I had done it, but didn't remember the details or how happy I was in that moment."

Gulping hard, she looked at him, then stood to walk over to where he was. "Jason, its just odd that all you forgot were moments that were our happiest and when Sam had done such terrible deeds."

"No, it wasn't that Sam was the guilty party." he said. "It was the terror I felt at our son being gone, at someone holding a gun on the boys and you. It was at the ball when you were on the parapet with me. I forgot so many memories of the two of us, it was like all the moments I had boxed up were just gone."

Seeing her confusion, he sat down and said "Dr Hunter said that the pathways that got blocked by the clots opened now, but I think that when I had surgery, they had fixed some of the damage and things weren't adding up. I gave in to Sam's pleas because I knew something was missing and with the way that she and her sister's were talking I thought that the missing memories were connected to her."

"Molly kept talking like we had this epic romance, but I didn't feel it, didn't have this love she kept saying we had. Same thing with Monica and even the way that Carly was reacting had me wondering. Now, now I know that what I was missing was you, was Jake and Cam."

Her hands were shaking as she said "I stayed away, Monica was treating me so badly, I had the boys to take care of. I was so worried about you."

"I dreamed about you." he confessed then told her about it. "Its odd because you are the one person who has never manipulated me but in the dream..."

"I was the one who did." she said confused. "Jason, are you sure that your subconscious doesn't think that I did manipulate you."

"NO!" he said as firmly as possible. "I read up on it when I woke, but Sam got rid of the book, said she had thought it belonged to Maxie. Anyhow, according to the book, you are every single person you dream about. I can see that, we were happy but in the dream I wanted to move away, you wanted a baby, I think that was me admitting I wanted you to be the only person I had children with."

"Huh?" she asked rather inelegantly.

"Monica in my dream kept pushing me until I broke, I broke like I was always scared of doing. That was my fear of failure. Carly and I were partners in the mob in my dream of her, Michael wanted in, I think that in that dream I was fulfilling my worst fears of never being able to escape.

"Did you dream of Sam?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, in that dream, I was looking for buried treasure with a map, she kept wanting to stay there, having a family. Leaving everything behind. I knew that I wanted that, so it makes sense. The me in the dream knew that was impossible. It became about how I was stuck in my life, unable to make changes that I wanted."

"Jason, what goes on now?" she asked.

"I am not sure." he admitted. "I do know that I am going to fight to make sure that Cam knows I love him and that I made mistakes but that I won't walk away ever again and that it isn't because of Aidan and Jake, but for him too."

"How?" she asked needing answers.

"Taking one day at a time." he said while upstairs, the boy just doubted he was telling the truth, while Elizabeth pressed a kiss on Jason's cheek and went up to bed.

Jason stopped her on the way "I still want you, I have always, always been so attracted to you. I know that you have reason to doubt that and that my suggesting we delay even being in the same bed has you worried, but Elizabeth, don't be. When we have worked out our fears and doubts, I have every single intention of making up for all the time we lost."

Pressing a kiss to her lips, he pulled back reluctantly and announced. "We had a visitor, I need to find out who was watching us. I have to run out for a bit."

Nodding that she understood she went on up to bed while Jason went to get his truck. Listening to his long list of messages, he was annoyed by the time he cleared out his last one.

Arriving at the Lake house, he knocked on the door and was let in by an angry Alexis. "What do you want? Do you even care that Sam's baby died today?"

"I feel sorry for that child." he said then hearing the two girls entering he said "Why were the two of you at my house today?"

Molly met his eyes, then said "I guess I wanted to see for myself."

"See what?" he snapped annoyed at having to still be dealing with all of his mistakes now that he was trying to fix them and move towards his future.

"You aren't going to mourn this baby, are you?" she asked quietly unable to look at him, stunned at knowing Jason wasn't grieving. "You have moved on because of all the bad things Sam did. But Jason isn't that cold?"

"Molly, you have no idea." he said. Seeing her perk up, he said "I don't owe anyone any explanations, but no, I am not going to mourn that baby, or that Sam is finally facing justice. I had lost memories, they are back and I am with the family I should have always been with. I have three sons. Two biological and Cam who I hope to adopt. Three boys who I lost years with as a result of the manipulations of others. It is time for them to be my priority."

"Wait, are you saying that Aidan is yours?" asked Alexis her mind on Lucky's call earlier.

"Yes turns out Helena was good for something and that we owe Sam a debt of gratitude for that at least. She stole some sperm..."

"Not in front of Molly." snapped Alexis as she glared at him.

"Why not?" he mocked her sudden protection of her daughter when she let her be around Sam so much. "She will be reading about it in the paper tomorrow. As I was saying. Sam stole sperm had it stored at GH and knowing that her eggs were also an issue, somehow had her name placed on Elizabeth's eggs, with Spinelli's help."

Seeing the confusion, he told them the rest. "Anyhow, we have Sam to thank for Aidan and Helena for all her help."

"Oh god, poor Lucky." said Alexis as she got that this was going to destroy him. "He has been through so much."

"Alexis, if you are still his attorney of record, you might want to suggest that he figure out how to repay Met Life the money for the payout on Jake's life insurance. Since he spent it all, he is legally obligated to return it."

"What? Jason, that money was used to pay for Jake's medical bills and his funeral." she said. "I am sure that the insurance company will be understanding when all is explained to them."

"No, I doubt it, since Elizabeth paid for everything and has the canceled checks and proof that Lucky never gave her a dime towards anything." he said with a grimace. He himself was an ass, he should have thought to take care of that but had been an unthinking fool just like the rest of them.

Jason looked at Molly then Kristina. "I know that you feel bad about the baby, but no more trying to make me regret what happened. I did nothing to cause this mess, your sister did."

"I know." said Kristina with a sigh as she sat down on the sofa.

Molly admitted. "I thought at first that things were happening so that you two could overcome adversity, but then we got all that stuff off of Spinelli's computer and it well... I just felt bad for that poor innocent baby and that you should have at least mourned it."

"I am sorry too." Alexis said looking at her own hands. "I wanted to fix my mistakes from when I ordered you to walk away from Sam a few years ago. I just... I wanted everything to be the way it was. That is done. Now, with Sonny's death, I realize that I have lost my soul."

"Jason, Mom and us, we were talking, after the funeral for … dad, we are moving away." said Kristina. "Jax is offering to help Mom get set up as a lawyer in Australia."

"May I speak to you privately outside." Jason asked Alexis. When they were outside, he said "I wish you well, at one point we were friends. Alexis. Things changed as a result of Sonny, and how he hurt you."

Alexis nodded, knowing what he was talking about. "Jason, for what it is worth. Be happy, I hate that Sam got so badly hurt, but as the truth comes out, I get it, god I get how badly this got screwed up. I do sometimes wonder, if my sister hadn't died in that warehouse fire, where we would all be, if I hadn't slept with Sonny."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I attacked Sonny and you, then I saw you distance yourself from Elizabeth. Also, Carly's faked death was what lead to the mess with Zander and Elizabeth. You had to fix things for her, leaving Elizabeth alone. And then I killed Luis and kept quiet, so you ended up on trial. I think if that hadn't happened, you would have gotten back with Elizabeth then."

Molly and Kristina had cracked open and window and were amazed at what they were hearing about Jason and Elizabeth. They had had no idea.

"Alexis, Elizabeth and I, we were running scared. We have spent way too much time running scared of our emotions." he said just wanting to get away.

"I know, but I really think you would have made different choices." she said then looked at him as he went to get into the truck. "Will you be at the funeral services."

"Brenda passed a message on, she said only immediate family. I agreed to her request." he said not telling her that the former model was blaming him for Sonny's death.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Carly was not a happy camper as she read the paper the next morning at the diner. Her mother was fussing all over Georgie who had refused her job back. "I spoke to the dean before coming here. I was almost finished, so they are going to award me my degree. I just have to decide if I still want to go to law school or get my MBA."

Bobbie hugged her niece just as Audrey entered with her grandson. "I am surprised to be seeing the two of you. I would have thought you were with the boys and Elizabeth."

"They are meeting us here." said Steven as he placed the order that Elizabeth had given him. "Besides Grams here used emotional blackmail to get to spend the day with her boys."

"Ah." said Bobbie understanding. "I need to speak to Elizabeth anyhow. I heard what Luke was going to try. I still don't get it, what did he think he was going to accomplish?"

Georgie heard her name being called and turned to see Dr. Ewan arriving. "How is she today?"

"You cracked her shell, we hopefully will get a bit further today." he said sitting down at the counter and ordering a coffee just as he heard the commotion at the door as Elizabeth and her family arrived.

Carly wanted to run to Jason, but was very conscious of the doctor watching her. The man had warned her he was watching over her and if he felt she was reacting to Morgan, he would haul her off to Shadybrook. She couldn't risk that, not now.

The boys were soon seated, as Aidan fussed in the high chair. "Here, how about this."

Jason lifted the toddler onto his lap and handed him his sippy cup and chuckled when he grinned at Jason before drinking his juice. The waitress brought out the food and drinks and the family ate, conscious of all the eyes upon them.

Lulu who was sitting outside, waiting for Dante burned that she had to behave until after her husband had joined her and left before making her move. Entering the diner, she went straight for them and demanded to be allowed to hold her nephew.

"Besides, I am sure that Lucky wouldn't want his boys around Jason." she said in a snide tone.

"Lulu, I have to speak to Bobbie, you need to be there." Elizabeth said and when the blond refused to come, she nodded at her grams who was joining them. "Grams will you invite Carly, we might as well get this over with all at once."

Steven took the three boys for a walk, while Jason went over and whispered something in Carly's ear and Lulu stopped fighting as they were all soon in the back of the diner. "What?"

"First, I am not dropping charges against Luke for the hit and run, the DA is running with the case. He is also facing charges for the attempted kidnapping." Elizabeth said and waited for protests only for Bobbie to say that she had been told by Mac all of the evidence and she understood, glaring at the other two.

"Now as to Jake, Lucky before he left town, filed agreeing to amend Jake's birth certificate. He has no legal right to my son and there is more. Explaining about the life insurance policy, his knowing about the kidnapping and Jake being alive, she added "They are also wondering why he tried to grab Jake in Italy."

"He wouldn't..." said Bobbie getting what they were saying only to be assured that it sure looked that way.

"This is all your fault, if you had only told the truth about his parentage." Carly was on a roll but it was quickly stopped as Elizabeth chuckled. "What you think this is funny?"

"Carly, you of all people do NOT get to mention paternity secrets and how it blows up." she sneered. "And Carly if just for once you had kept your overly large nose out of other people's business, Jason would have known the truth. But you didn't want the truth, you wanted Lucky as Jake's father, so that Michael could go on being first in Jason's life."

"Like your bastard being born changed that." she said then regretted it when she saw Jason's eyes narrowing. "What, am I lying?"

"Actually you think you are right, but you have no idea the truth." said Jason evenly then said "Carly, I know why you are avoiding the hotel this morning and your house. I know what the judge ordered re Joss, I know that Morgan is going to be living with Dante. All that is left is Michael, but I won't start with him. I will go next after your money."

Seeing the way the others were looking at them, Jason explained his threat. "I am done, Carly. I told you that already."

"But Jase, they can't take my children away from me. They just can't." she said looking at him unable to believe he would stand for this. "You promised, you promised me..."

"Nothing, Carly, I promised you nothing." he said. "Now, we have something else to tell you."

Audrey explained what she had found out and Lulu wanted to deny it, but she saw the way her aunt was reading the paperwork. "But my blood saved him."

"No, it didn't." said Audrey with a huge sigh as she explained what she had kept back. "Lisa Niles messed with the samples, thank god she did, because it saved Aidan's life."

Carly had gone silent, one kid she might get him away from the muffin faced bitch, two, well two boys now made that next to impossible at least for now. Deciding to move on, or at least make it look like it until Jason calmed down, she said "Well, I guess congratulations are in order."

Jason only nodded, he wasn't fooled but he would let it go, keep watch as he slowly siphoned off Carly's cash. "Uh, Carly there is one thing."

"His godmother, I would love to be." she said.

"He has a godmother." said Elizabeth. "Robin. His godfather is Patrick."

Standing, Carly grit her teeth and walked away.

Bobbie said softly "Elizabeth, how are the boys with the changes."

"Since Lucky was rarely there, Jake and Aidan are fine. Cam is a bit confused but I think that as time goes on, he will be fine."

Lulu sat there even after she had left then looked at her aunt. "How can she do this to poor Lucky?"

"Lulu there is nothing you can do to change facts. We just have to accept that things are what they are." she said philosophically.

"Dante wants to take in Morgan, I don't want him to do that." she said baldly. "I don't want to help raise him."

"Then decide what is more important, Lulu, your marriage or your freedom." her aunt said as she went back to doing her bookkeeping.

Lulu decided she could no longer delay as she went to track down Carly about starting her job. She had no savings and she was beginning to suspect that Dante would do something noble like chose to take none of his father's money now that Sonny was dead.

Elizabeth was laughing as they joined the boys and Steven who was trying to load them into their grams car. "No."

"Jake, its okay, you don't have to go." Audrey said getting he might be afraid to be without his parents right then.

"I go. Truck." he said pointing to the higher profile vehicle. "We go truck."

"Jake, do you want us to go home?" asked Elizabeth confused.

"No, go to Grams, but go in truck." he said.

"Okay, why doesn't you daddy drive you boys over in the truck." said Elizabeth hugging them then Jason before deciding to go with Steven to the hospital. She knew her grams and Jason had to learn to get along and this might help.

At GH, she had no sooner entered then was swept up in a huge hug. "Kelly, what is going on?"

"Robin, they are bringing her home in a medical jet." she said with a huge grin. "She is demanding that as soon as she is well, we have a GNO, such as it is with who is left. They were going to call you but that Anna did some WSB mumbo jumbo and somehow knew you were with Carly and Bobbie."

Elizabeth found herself smiling as she heard her name being called again. Turning towards Alan, she saw he was a little more serious but that he looked like he had taken a huge load off his shoulders.

"Monica is resigning, has agreed to spend some time in a center in Arizona, with Gail treating her." he said then told her that Jason had called to tell him about Aidan. "I told her, she didn't take it well."

"Let me guess, its all my fault?" she asked.

"No and that is why I am hopeful." he told her. "She was in shock at what Sam had done, especially the part about your eggs. I am hopeful that it was a wake up call."

"Are you coming back to work?" she asked.

"No, I believe that the board is going to offer your brother the job as COS back, I am thinking on applying for a job at ELQ." he said with a smirk. "I understand that the pharmaceutical division is still reeling from what Tracy did a few years ago and it seems like my son could use the help."

"Edward will be in hog heaven." she said with a quiet chuckle that became a laugh as she saw the rueful expression on his face. "Let me guess, he was ready to take out a full page ad in the Wall Street Journal."

Monica watched resentfully from the other side of the room. She had had several long arguments with Alan and while she was beginning to face that she had been played by Sam, she was still angry that Elizabeth had lied to her about her grandson.

When the nurse walked off, she walked up and then said "She should have told me the truth."

"And you should have asked." he said. "You didn't, did you?"

"I hate you." she said venomously.

"I hate you too." he replied equally as pleasantly as he said "I hope someday soon that that changes, but right now, wife, I would like to take you over my knee and spank you until you are black and blue."

Johnny who had seen the man and had approached him to ask how he was doing, backed away and ran into the brunette who had been doing the same thing. Seeing the expression of shock, he said "Yeah, who knows what goes in people's bedrooms, I wouldn't have expected an old couple like that to be into BSDM."

"Huh?" she asked. "What is that."

"You know, causing pain during sex." He said knowing darn well she had no clue what he was talking about, but enjoying the confusion on her face.

"Oh." she said then added. "I doubt that is what they are talking about and ewwww. Seriously, who could possibly enjoy that. I mean according to gossip you like older women, is it because they like stuff like that."

"Aw, you have been checking up on me." he said with a flirty tone. "Does that mean you are interested."

"Not hardly." she said with a sigh then confessed. "While the outside package is very nice, from what I hear, your brain is a bit scrambled. Either way, I wanted to ask you about my sister and your history with her. Her doctor needs my help and I need to know all she has been up to."

"Just as her, she will confess." he said not wanting to talk about his idiotic past around this girl, even if he didn't get why, something was telling him that Anna was right about the time coming he would regret his mistakes.

"I did, but I need to know from another prospective." she stated.

They should have stuck around, they would have heard Monica's anger at Alan's threat, then his insistence on attending her first session with Gail. "Why?"

"Because Monica I don't trust you to tell her the truth about your problems. You have been in denial for so long, I am amazed you haven't started drinking again." he snapped.

Jason had finally left the Hardy house, having enjoyed how his sons had settled in with their toys and how Jake had been excited to see some of his old toys there. Mrs. Hardy had watched the boys with him, then had nodded in understanding when his phone rang.

Stepping onto the porch, he listened to what his new secretary had to say then said "That is fine, I will take care of it."

Calling Dante, they spoke about the funeral and Jason warned him about Carly."She is going to be a problem."

"Well thanks to Sonny's will, it won't last long." he said then told him that Lulu had called about Aidan. "Man, the stuff that Elizabeth and you have been through, really sucks."

"We will be fine." he said assuredly as he told the other man that he had to get back inside to his sons.

"Fine, I just wanted to know, uh, Max and Milo are missing. Are they alive?"he asked. "No one knows."

"Yes, Helena didn't kill them. But their father demanded that they return home." he lied.

Back inside, the boys were busy and after letting them know he was going to his office, he handed Cam a cell phone. "If you need me for anything, my number is in the phone. Your mom said you know how to use this."

"Thanks."he said looking at the older man then looking back at his brothers and promised to help his grams keep an eye on them, Jason just messed up his hair, knowing that it would take time for Cam to accept that he loved him just as much as he did Jake and Aidan.

Arriving at the office, Jason started making calls, first to Italy, then to Jax. He made clear his plan regarding Carly and was a bit annoyed at first to find out that John Zachara owned the other half of the hotel.

Hanging up, he called the younger man and asked him to stop in to his office. When Johnny did, he directed him to the other side of the office to the sofa and outright asked him about his interest in Carly.

Sighing, Johnny stood, stretched then confessed. "If you had asked me before I went to Greece with Anna Devane, I would have played you, but now... well simply put, she was fun but it was never serious."

"I need to know where you stand, because she is creating difficulties for me. I am going to take her down if she doesn't back off." Jason explained about Carly and what he had told the blond. "She is going to relax for a few, back off thinking I will let it go. There is no letting go, no more letting Carly be Carly."

"I understand. I think that I am going to have a few upcoming problems with her. She called me earlier, asked if I was up for having dinner. Before I could explain I had plans, she said six o'clock at her place. My guess is that when I don't show up, she comes looking for me.""Johnny, Carly doesn't like to be crossed." he warned. "Be careful."

"I will." he said then went to the hotel. After a talk with the registration clerk, he was not very happy, not at all. Telling the clerk to make a call for him, he went to see Carly in her office, he entered and closed the door. "We need to speak."

"About?"she asked and went back to work writing on the papers on her desk.

"You hiring Lulu today as the new hotel manager. Last time I looked, you were minority partner." he stated.

"Well with Kate unable to run things, I had to step in." she said.

"Marty was doing a great job, rumor is, Lulu whined to you about needing a job and you gave her the position. Carly it is illegal to fire someone without cause. And frankly your cousin is incapable of doing the job. She has no experience in hotel management, hell she doesn't even had a college degree."

Looking up, a cool expression in her eyes, she said "Frankly Johnny, just because we are having sex doesn't mean I have to listen to you in regards to my hotel. As for Lulu, she is smart, she will learn how to do the job."

"Like you?" he asked and when she leaned back looking self satisfied."Carly, you are at best mediocre, this hotel has only done as well as it has because of Jax. Carly, fire Lulu, get Marty back."

"I am not in the mood for your nonsense, Johnny." she said dismissing him.

"Carly, before she left town, Kate turned her shares of this hotel over to me. I am your senior partner. I am not asking, I am telling you to fire Lulu. I will reach out to Marty myself. I don't trust you not to piss him off."

"Wow, even as crazy as she is, still, turning a hotel over to you, because you gave her a pity fuck... sad even for Kate." she sneered.

"That pity fuck as you called it, hate to tell you Carly babes, but she was still better than you are." he said casually walking to the door. Turning he said. "I heard you pissed off Morgan. Words of warning, don't cross me. I am not going to take if from you. Hell you are not even up to Claudia's weight."

Carly hissed after he left, furious that Johnny seemed to think he could tell her what to do. Calling her attorney, she was pissed when Alexis said that she was leaving town after the funeral and that Carly had to find a different lawyer.

Deciding she needed to talk to Jason, she called around and soon found out he was at ELQ. Grabbing her purse, she hurried off, never seeing Lulu entering the hotel and heading to speak to Johnny.

"Johnny, hey, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him behind the counter talking to her staff.

"Lulu, we need to speak." he said then listened to her tale of whoa as they went to what would soon be his office. Once there, he leaned against the desk as she came to where Morgan was moving in with Dante. "He didn't even speak to me about it."

"Lulu, Morgan is his kid brother, he is all he has and frankly you are sounding like the selfish bitch everyone always warned me about."he said while looking at his hands.

"Excuse me?" she said in a dangerous tone. "Who, who said I was a selfish bitch?"

"Someone who clearly knows you a lot better than I do." he said. Then looking at her, gave her the rest of the news. "Kate Howard or Connie, depending on who she decides is the alter, gave me her shares in the hotel."

"That's great." she said brightly. "I am going to be working here. We will be able to spend some time together."

Lulu couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe her marriage ending wasn't the worst thing in the world, Johnny was more into adventures than Dante ever really was.

"Actually, we won't be spending time together." he said idly. "Because you won't be working here. I spoke to Marty, he is coming back as the manager as long as he doesn't have to deal with Carly. If you want a job, there are some openings at your education level and job experience in either maid service or maybe you could work as a waitress in the restaurant."

"Wait, I already was giving Marty's job, by Carly. You can't fire me." she said smugly.

"Actually, Lulu, I can. And there is nothing your cousin can do about it." he stated then opened the door. "Now if you would like to fill out an application for either of the jobs I mentioned, Human Resources is on the first floor, down the hall from the garage."

Carly tried to breeze past the assistant only to be stopped by the security doors. "Wait, why won't these doors open?"

"Because I have to press in a code and Ms. Jacks, you aren't on the list of people I am allowed to let in." she said smugly.

"Open that damn door, or when Jason finds out, he will fire you." she snapped.

"Mrs. Jacks, you are on the list of people who if I do let open without Jason's express and immediate permission, I will be fired." the older woman who raised her eye brows and said "Do I need to get security up here?"

"Mom?"Turning Carly saw Michael and smugly suggested that the woman let them in. "Trust me, you don't want to keep his nephew waiting."

"I will announce that Mr. Corinthos, is here." she said picking up the phone and making the call. "Mr. Quartermaine... yes, I see. You see them on the camera. Fine, I will let security know."

Hanging up, she said. "Mr. Corinthos, you may go in, Mrs Jacks, he won't be allowed in as long as you are still here. I suggest that you head out."

Michael was not happy, but assured his mother he would speak to his uncle for her. When she had left, he turned to the assistant and said "Now, I would like to be let in to see my uncle, and find another job, when I am working here, you will be gone. After all this is my birthright."

Ms. Winthrop looked at AJ's son and said "You know what, your grandfather hired me, your great Aunt Tracy tried to fire me, I am still here, she is gone. Your cousins understood how important my job is, your father did as well in spite of his problems. I have outlasted every single hot shot who has tried to come in and throw his name around, you will be no different, Mr. Quartermaine."

"My name is Michael Corinthos the third."

"And this company was named for Edward and Lila Quartermaine." she retorted. "Not Sonny Corinthos. Here, you have to earn respect, Mr. Corinthos. Now, Mr. Quartermaine is waiting for you."

"His name is Jason Morgan, he was my father's business partner and he is my uncle. Don't cross me." he warned as he entered the inner sanction as the doors opened. "Uncle Jason, you really need to replace that old bitty out there, she had the nerve to..."

Before he could answer, Jason reached out and grabbed his arm and escorted him back out to the outer office. "Before we meet, you owe Ms. Winthrop an apology. If you ever speak to anyone who works for me that way again, I will treat you just like I am treating your mother."

Michael looked at his uncle and saw the anger in his eyes and muttered an apology which had his uncle letting him go then saying. "The chair, in front of my desk. Now."

Once in there, Jason looked at Michael, then said "Are you curious as to why I asked you here?"

"I figured it was either about my father or my job here at the main office." he said with a shrug.

"No, its not. I spoke to the warehouse foreman, he said you showed up, but didn't do any work. That you seemed to believe you would be in charge. So, you are fired from ELQ effective today." he said.

"What, no sorry about your dad, Michael? No, sorry that you had to hear about his death from your brother instead of the person who owed it to me to tell me?" he asked bitterly.

"What, no its great news that your son is alive, Uncle Jason?" he responded. "No, I am sorry that I couldn't be bothered to work an honest days work? No I am sorry I disrespected your staff? Michael, you get what you earn. And frankly you have done nothing in your whole life to earn my respect."

Swallowing his anger, Michael looked at him and snapped. "Mom was right, you are different when this Elizabeth is around. Seriously, man, listen to yourself. And she told me that you threatened her, that you helped Jax take her daughter away, that you knew of what was in dad's will regarding Morgan. How can you let her have her kids taken away."

"Your mother is reaping what she sows. She is a terrible mother, you are living proof of that and let me tell you, I am proud that I am different from the yes man I have been the last few years. Michael, I love you, you are my nephew, but you are only that. I have my own children, they come first. I let your mother use guilt for so long in regards to you to control me, now I am done."

Standing, walking to the window, his back to Michael, knowing that the cameras were recording his nephews every single reaction so he could go over them later, he said "You may go, but Michael I would suggest getting a real job or going to school. But something for you to think about. I have three sons, and am the largest single stock owner in ELQ, they will inherit this company, so stop counting on that for your future."

Michael wasn't worried, he agreed with his mom that eventually Uncle Jason would regret how he was treating him. "I still have the ELQ stock that my dad owned plus what my mother got from Lorenzo."

"No, actually that reverted to me after his death. And Michael, Carly at one point turned hers over to your father for some unknown reason, I own that as well." he stated then gave him the rest of the news."And Corinthos/Morgan no longer exists. And the new family, they won't hire you."

"You had no right, NONE selling my father's organization." he snapped standing up.

"Your father sold it before his death." Jason could still hear the words that Maximus had said regarding Sonny and his always hidden agenda regarding Michael and made it clear to his nephew that he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"The five families agreed with those who he sold it to, you are not to be hired by any of them. Michael, your options are college or a real job and something to think about, your father wasn't as rich as you think and he has several children who his money is divided between."

Standing, Michael stood and walked towards where the doors were opening. "Oh, and Michael, listening to your mother's advise, getting involved in one of her plans will backfire spectacularly, because I won't be bailing either of you out this time."

TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Elizabeth had just left the house heading to Patrick's place when she saw Carly pulling into her driveway. Seeing the blond getting out of her car, she waved Steven back inside her place, then standing on her porch greeted the blond. "What do you want Carly?"

"Back off of Jason, or I will make your life so miserable that you will wish you were dead." she snarled.

"Carly, you don't get to come to my house and talk to me this way. Your days of being a bully are at a end. Now I would suggest using what little common sense you have, retreat and sit down and think about one thing."

"What?"she snapped.

"Simply this, are you woman enough to face that your easy path in life, your get out of jail free card is gone. You need to realize that your days of pushing others out of the way to get what you want are over. Sonny is dead, Jax is sick to death of your drama and Jason... well Jason is no longer Jason Morgan, the man who took the easy way out."

"Listen to you, acting like you knew anything at all about Jason Morgan."she said with a smug look on her face.

"Carly, I knew Jason just as well if not better than you did because I wasn't blinded by his faults. You, you still think that if you hold on long enough, you might, just might find a moment when he is so low, so lost to everything that he will fall back into bed with you."

"You little bitch, you really think that you know..."

Elizabeth interrupted and said "Carly, I was on my way next door when you showed up, I have to help get the place ready for Robin who is coming home, we will have to do this later, but one thing. Something you don't seem to have faced or even know. Jason is no longer Jason Morgan. He is Jason Alan Quartermaine, he legally changed his name when he got his memories back."

Carly gulped at that repost then watched as Elizabeth made a call then seemed to surprised to still see her there. "Carly, we are finished, you may go now."

Elizabeth dismissed the blond and was amused to see her still sputtering as she walked back to her car and drove off.

At the Drake house, when Robin arrived, there were only a few people there,those requested by the resurrected young woman and one odd ball. Robin burst into tears the moment that they had crossed the threshold.

Holding tightly onto her husband, she looked at her uncle, her cousin as well as Elizabeth and Jason along with their sons, she got control and said "I thought I was never going to be back here again."

The kids were all playing together when the adults finally had a chance to talk as Robin looked at Jason and Elizabeth then said "My mom and Patrick filled me in on everything that they knew regarding the two of you. What happened with Sam, with Lucky. I am glad that the two of you are finally working things out."

"Did you hear about Aidan?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, damn that Helena is one scary b-i-t-c-h. I think the only reason I am still alive is Faison's obsession with my parents." she said then looking at Mac asked about Maxie. "How is she doing and is that why Matt isn't here?"

"He is with her, she had another rough day in therapy but this doctor treating her thinks that is a good thing. She is facing a lot more than just what happened recently." Georgie said then gave her the news. "My mom is on her way back to town, I gather Frisco went to track her down."

Seeing the way that Georgie's eyes kept straying to where the oddball guest of John Zachara was speaking to Anna, Robin said "Georgie, I am sure my mom can help, if you want to talk to her about what ever is bothering you."

"It's not that... its more, I lost so much time, Robin. I honestly don't know where to go from here." she confessed. "Dillon called earlier, it was like talking to a complete stranger. Then hearing all that has gone on here, while I was dead, it is like hearing about complete strangers, even about Maxie."

"Georgie, why don't you come with us, once Robin is better a bunch of us ladies are having a girls night out, usually we drink and pour out our problems. It helps, a bit." suggested Elizabeth but seeing the time, suggested that they head home with their boys.

Hugging Robin, Jason and she talked for a moment then he laughed and said"Yes, I know. But she is being dealt with. Brenda might call you, regarding the funeral."

"Jason, I know that Sonny tried to get Elizabeth out of the way and why, I won't be attending. The man I knew, he was long gone,the man walking around in his suits and dimples, well he was faking it."

It was midnight and across the port city slowly but surely things were coming together for one last round of adjustments. Carly was furious that Johnny had dared to stand her up and was determined to find out who he was cheating on her with now. Michael was sitting with Starr, slowly but surely falling under her spell, not realizing that for the young woman it was merely friendship.

At Shadybrook, Maxie was sitting in her room, trying to wrap her mind around the things her doctor was telling her and that her cousin and sister were truly alive. That Spinelli was dead and that Sam had done such horrific things to her own child.

Johnny was watching over the brunette sitting in the corner, nursing a beer at Jake's,clearly not belonging there but for some reason was hanging out at a dive bar instead of home in the embrace of her family.

At the Metrocourt hotel, John McBain and his family were heading home while Todd and Blair were fretting about their daughter. Todd had gotten a call, been shocked to hear about what had happened to Victor, even worse that it was connected to that computer geek and that woman who was even then in prison wasn't getting half she deserved.

If only he knew, Sam was being visited by an old lover. "Now this is quite the picture."

"What are you doing here, Ric?" she sneered.

"I just had to see this, had to see you rotting in jail. I heard you are going to the federal woman's facility near Kansas now that your spawn has died. How fitting." he taunted. "I will be sure to stop by your late daughter's grave, you know the first kid that committed suicide to escape having you as a mother."

"Fuck you." she snapped. "Get out of here, how did you get in here anyhow?"

Ignoring her question, Ric said "I am going, but Sammy, it has been a pleasure, I only wish I could take a picture to keep, but I honestly don't think I will need one. This is one memory that will stick with me forever."

When Carly entered the small chapel she went looking for Father Combes."Why are you holding this in here, there won't be enough room for everyone."

"Mrs. Corinthos requested that this be a private funeral, Mrs. Jacks." he said as he went to speak to his people while Carly fumed at the reminder that Brenda had gotten to plan this.

"Carly."

Turning to see the widow, dressed in black, she said "Sonny would have wanted this elsewhere. He deserves to be remembered by all that loved him. This, this is a disgrace."

"No, Sonny was the disgrace." she said looking at Carly then continuing."Carly that spectacle you are discussing, it would have had the press there, do you really want your children exposed to that? To the questions about Sonny's complicity in the attempted kidnapping of a woman, to questions about Sonny's past, to questions about why Helena Cassadine went after him?"

"Its what he would have wanted."

"He's dead, he no longer gets a say." she said with a shrug. Seeing the boys entering, she went to greet Dante and Morgan who stuck close to his brother's side. "Is Lulu coming later?"

"No, she isn't going to be here." he said his mind on his argument with his wife that morning and his suggestion that she take the time while he was gone to remove her personal items from their home after yet another argument.

Seeing Morgan, Brenda hugged the teenager then greeted Alexis and her daughters while a hung over Michael entered and flung himself down in the last pew. Carly rushed over to her eldest son, "What is up with you?"

"Nothing."he said in a brooding tone, his mind had been up all night, thinking on what his uncle had told him regarding his father and the will. He was worried, after all there could be other siblings out there, for all they knew.

"Shall we get started?" asked the priest as Ric slipped in quietly.

Carly started towards Ric to toss him out when she saw Molly hugging him and his knowing smirk at her, and just sat back down, furious to know she couldn't do anything about his being there.

"No, Jason isn't here." she said.

"Father, please go ahead, Mr. Quartermaine and I discussed it and he won't be attending." said Brenda who then added. "I located Mike, he was in Mississippi at a casino. Said thanks for letting him know but that he wouldn't be returning."

Carly sat there, letting the words echo over her head as Michael Sonny Corinthos was prayed over then in a small procession put in the ground. Seeing the stone next to his, she saw that it had Lily's name on it, then the child that Sam had had, next to it.

Olivia who had arrived back in town just in time, had watched from the back of the chapel and now, left, not needing to be there for this moment as she watched her son supporting his younger brother while the child's biological mother began to rant at her ex's wife demanding to know why she had kept Jason away.

"Carly, enough. I spoke to Jason, explained it was for immediate family and he agreed not to come. As he said, he was not family and had no intentions of showing up so that you could cling to him all day. He would remember Sonny in his own way. Same thing with Robin and a few others." she said evenly.

"Alexis, why do you want to speak to us?" asked Ric. "Or rather why are you asking me to stay?"

"I can only tell you that Sonny had a new will made. He was in the middle of transferring his business to another attorney. He drew up the will. I have it, and you are mentioned." she said looking at her ex, wondering what the hell Sonny had been up to. All she knew was the list of people to be there.

Jason had had a talk with his tech people and was watching through the screen that morning. He had spent part of the day with the boys, but now, he wanted to see the results of the altered will that Maximus and he had put into place regarding Sonny's estate.

When everyone had been seated, minus Molly and Morgan, Alexis opened the sealed paperwork and read what was on the first page then got to the good stuff. "Sonny didn't have a prenup with Brenda, she automatically receives half his estate, which with the sale of the business has increased dramatically to forty million dollars."

Michael was stunned, he had long believed his father was worth way more than that. Looking at Bernie who was now in the room, he asked "Wait, that can't be true, my dad was worth more than that."

"Bernie, would you please explain what you told me earlier?" asked Alexis.

"Your father has made a lot of money over the years but he has also spent a large amount. When he took the offer for the business, his immediate personal wealth minus the island and his estate here in town, was fifteen million dollars, nothing to sneeze at, but also not as much as some might think."

"But his stocks, I know that Uncle Jason bought them, and the Towers."said Michael.

"When your father got out a few years ago, the stock he had purchased from your mother, it went in that bundle to your uncle. He then spent a lot of the funds he received buying into the Zachara operations, but with Claudia's death that reverted to her family. The Towers have strictly been Mr. Quartermaine's since then as well. The ELQ stock that Jason loaned to your father, reverted to him at his death."

With that, Alexis continued to speak. "To Kate Howard, I leave my personal estate known as Graystone."

"He can't do that." said Carly.

"He can." said Alexis. Then she read the next part. "To Carly, I leave my house on the private island that we shared together."

Bernie looked at Carly who seemed pleased with herself and added "The casino and the island itself were sold to the Giambetti group as well."

"Wait, then what did I inherit." She asked blinking in shock.

"The house, you know the one he liked to take whatever woman he was involved with to." said Brenda with snarkly little smile. "Lets see, he bought it when we got together. Then there was Lily, Hannah, Reese, of course Alexis, I am sure that he took Kate down there and you, as well Carly."

Alexis regained control before the will reading degenerated into a cat fight and said "My remaining funds after all debts are paid and all insurance policies are fulfilled is to be divided evenly between my children Dante Falconari, Michael Corinthos the third, Morgan Corinthos, Kristina Corinthos and my church. The executors of my estate are to be those I know will protect the best interests of my children until they reach the age of twenty five. Jasper Jacks and Richard Lansing."

There was an audible gasp from Carly at the news. "What, wait, that can't be right. He wouldn't put Ric, no, he wouldn't do that. He would never put that bastard Ric in charge of his estate. This is faked, it has to be."

"Carly, its not." said Alexis. "Sonny and I spoke about how to best protect Kristina's share of his inheritance as well as Morgans. It was decided that while Ric has some self serving tendencies, he will keep Kristina's shares safe for her."

Kristina looked at her stepdad then at Carly and said "I am glad he did, I think that it is his way of saying he was sorry for not working things out with Ric."

"You would." she said snidely.

"Enough, Carly. This doesn't involve you because Sonny also recommended that Morgan live with Dante since he had legal custody and the courts agreed." said Alexis. "Molly, Kristina and I are leaving for Australia this afternoon. I filed a legal copy of the will with the courts today before attending the service. Michael, Jax set up for you to be able to withdrawal certain amounts from your trust fund and set it for Bernie to explain to you what you dad arranged."

"I don't think that you should get that money, Brenda." snapped Carly."Its not fair, I was married to him longer."

"Carly, but I was married to him last and that is what matters in the court of law." she said then added "I am leaving for Rome in the morning, Sonny's personal items including jewelry were donated to the church for their benefit at his request."

Leaving after each signing an affidavit saying they wouldn't challenge the will, most headed out to wherever they were going. The only two remaining were Carly and Michael. Michael was fine, he still ended up with a large amount and he was certain that there were Swiss bank accounts someplace that Bernie was sure to tell him about.

Carly however knew better, she had long wondered about Sonny's habits of throwing money around on his women, she knew that eventually it would come back to bite him in the ass. "I need your help, do you have any idea who Johnny was with last night?"

"No, he sat at Jake's, I saw him there, nursing beers all night." he said.

Carly decided that it meant he had just forgotten her invite and left, trying to plan her next move.

Jason closed the screen and had a good laugh. The picture of Carly's face when she heard that Ric Lansing was to be in charge along with Jax was well worth the money that had been spent creating this forgery.

In Sonny's original will, he had left Carly in charge of most of his estate with Jason as the other executor. He had been determined not to end up having her in his life for the rest of her, so he had had everything altered.

In Arizona, Gail had finished her morning session with Alan and Monica then leaned back in her chair as she looked at her old friend. "Is your pride worth losing the man you loved for so long, losing your son. Losing your grandchildren?"

"I won't apologize. I meant every single word I said to that girl."she said coldly.

"Monica, I don't know if anyone has just said this to you or not. But you are wrong, you are a fool and frankly you should have been supporting the Webber girl, not turning on her."

"I read up on this McCall woman, she is and has long been refuse, trash that should have been looked at deeper. That no one did so, well it makes them all fools." she said. "Monica, even if we get you the help you need, I am not so sure I would blame Jason and Elizabeth from keeping you away from their children. You don't deserve to be with them."

Seeing the angry expression on Monica's face she said "Alan told me the nonsense about Emily. I did some looking and remember, I know Elizabeth very well. I can honestly say, she made a mistake and more than likely paid dearly for it, but that Lucky Spencer, he was equally at fault for her choosing Nik. And Mr. Cassadine, long before he chose to be with Emily, he was sniffing after Elizabeth. I would say that your precious Emily was his second choice."

When Monica erupted like she wanted. Gail said "And that is part of your problem, you know that I am telling the truth about Cassadine."

Two weeks later, Monica finally had a breakthrough when she was shown Sam's statements in front of the judge, her lack of remorse at the charges, her excuses regarding her many husbands. Then began the testimony that had Port Charles riveted as she spoke about Jake's first kidnapping, the incident in the park. His second kidnapping, and then what was the blockbuster testimony.

What she had known regarding Jason's brain injury in Mexico and how she had let his injury go untreated, well aware that there was an issue. Testifying about her dead little girl, she had tried for sympathy from the judge. Which she had gotten until the man behind the bench asked if the Prosecutor was satisfied with her elocution.

"No, your honor, I would like to request permission to ask a few questions." she said. When the man agreed, she looked at Sam standing in the witness box and asked "Ms. McCall, why would you let your husband think you were raped when you had seen the evidence that you were not?"

Sam stuttered then said "I wasn't sure, I thought that the tape was fake."

"Ms McCall, I have a witness statement from a Vladamir Breshniv in which he states that your friend Mr. Spinelli had received the DVD showing Mr. Jacob Morgan was in fact alive. Was this before or after you rushed your wedding and got pregnant?"

Sam wasn't sure what she knew so she said "If Mr. Spinelli got it before hand, I was unaware of that fact."

"Really?"she asked then looked at the judge and said "The witness is lying to the court sir, and I have proof."

Showing the DVD they had found on Spinelli's computer. There was an audible gasp in the room as she ordered the geek to destroy it. "But Fair Samantha, the stone cold's progeny..."

"Destroy it, for now. Spinelli. We both know that Franco will send another one." she said on the screen. "I need this time, I need to make sure that Jason and I are married, he will never leave me if I have his child. It can't come out until after that."

Sam looked at the judge, she had ran enough cons to know when the game was up and it sure enough was as she was sentenced to forty years to life in prison to be served at a maximum security federal prison."Ms. McCall, we could vacate this agreement, but in all honesty, I wouldn't want to put your victims through the trial that would require. I think that they would be much better served by you going away to think about your mistakes and hopefully come to realize that a life of crime was not a good choice."

Sam was hauled off, stunned to realize that Jason hadn't shown up, that there had been no one there on her side. Her mother was gone with her sisters, the love of her life had walked away to go to that mealy mouthed bitch Elizabeth and not even Maxie had shown up to stand by her.

"Oh Sam..." Turning towards the hated voice as she stepped into the sunlight, she heard the small click and flinched afraid she was being shot. She was just with a camera not a gun. "Oh and Sam... bright orange, really isn't your color."

"Fuck you Ric." she sobbed as she was loaded into the transit van. Hearing his laughter and his comment about deciding he truly did want a photo of this moment, she sat against the metal wall and just closed her eyes, hoping that this was really, really just a bad dream.

Lucky and Maddie entered the diner, she didn't get why when his family had money he wanted to stay at a such a pokey little place until he explained his concern about his ex-wife knowing about her. "I guess after what she did to Siobhan I can understand that. Thanks for protecting me Lucky."

Across town, the man who Jason had hired was knocking on his door. "Spencer arrived in town today. He brought that Irish girl with him."

"Thanks, we are just waiting for him to call Elizabeth. We are sure he won't show up here." he replied then went back to working on his report since the boys were asleep in their rooms and Elizabeth was working a late shift at the hospital.

Getting nowhere with the report, his mind on his call from Alan, as well as his father's offer regarding ELQ and Jason wasn't sure what to do. Alan had suggested that he offer to let Michael come work for him, as little more than a glorified runner, but Jason didn't want the boy to think that this was an olive branch, a backdoor way of letting him feel forgiven.

Standing, he went to check on his sons. Jake was fast asleep, while Aidan was laying in his bed playing with his fingers but slowly drifting back to sleep. Cam was the one who amused him, the eight year old was sleeping on his back, his hands covering his eyes as slept.

Picking up the riding train that Cam still kept in the corner of his room, Jason ran his hands over the first toy he had given his eldest. Seeing the marks of use, he gave a quiet chuckle when he saw the name written on the bottom in block letters.

Then the words hit him. It read Cameron Steven Morgan, not Webber or Spencer. He had never seen the little boy playing with the bright red train, he had clearly outgrown it, but the idea and the writing on the bottom in his hand had Jason getting that Cam really had believed that he would be around more, four years ago.

"Oh sweet, sweet Cam." he said softly unaware that the little boy was faking being a sleep. "If only you knew how much I wished that this had been true then. Now, I can only offer you the name Quartermaine, when clearly you would have preferred Morgan."

Setting the train back down, Jason went over and stopped at the door, looking in the the dark at the boy he had hurt so badly and went back downstairs. Elizabeth and he had dealt with so much, talked out so many of their issues, from Lucky and the rest of the Spencers, to the Corinthos family and even their own issues.

While they were getting to understand what the heck the other had been thinking, they had yet to discuss two topics. Cam and the boys were the discussion that had him terrified. He got the feeling that if he did something wrong, fought to finally have it out about them, he would lose Elizabeth.

Now with Lucky in town, things could no longer be put off, they had to finally make a decision and he wanted to know, did she think she would ever be able to trust him again.

"Jason?"Elizabeth had ridden home with Patrick who had been called in for surgery, her car had been blocked by one of the ambulances and rather then dealing she had just taken a ride from her neighbor.

"In here, I didn't hear you pull up." he said turning to smile at the picture she made as she walked in from the back door. The purple scrubs with her hair falling out of its pony tail did things to him, things that they weren't ready for yet, but he couldn't resist walking over and leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

"I got a ride with Patrick, my car was blocked." she said yawning widely as he held her in his arms. "I am so ready for bed. How were the boys tonight?"

"Cam and Jake rode their bikes with Emma around the block, Anna supervised so, I completely expect to find them tricked out tomorrow with spy gadgets." he told her. "Aidan attempted to climb the stairs again."

When he saw how tired she was, he hated to do it, but gave her the news."Lucky arrived in town, like we expected."

"Is everything in place?" she asked and when he hesitated then said yes, she told him.

"Good, then as soon as we can, we lay it all on the line. The DA said that Luke is being sentenced, he was shocked to be told to either take the deal or face charges regarding Jake's kidnapping since it was his accident that led to Jake's ending up with them."

"I think he is planning an escape." he warned her.

"That very well maybe." she said then told him what Bobbie had said earlier that day to her. "Lucas is in town, along with several other Spencers for Bobbie's birthday. I think we need to use that to expose what Lucky did."

"Are you sure?" he asked stunned.

"Yes."she said then asked him why he had looked so pensive when she had arrived. Telling her about Charlie the train and what was written on it, he saw it wasn't a surprised to Elizabeth.

"I didn't see it until recently but it explains why he was so heartbroken." she said with a sigh. "I was so blinded with fear, I never realized the damage I was doing to my sons. Jake and Aidan should have known you from the start and Cam, my son was scared to tell me he wanted someone other than Lucky as a dad. I was so sure, so positive that Lucky would step up, finally... and all he did instead was almost destroy my children."

"You did your best, Elizabeth. We both were in the wrong. I as so sure that you would blame me for what happened." he said.

Resting her head back against his chest, she told him. "Jason,like you said, we were both in the wrong. You were reeling just as much as I was. Time will help heal the boys. If we get Lucky out of their lives for good, that will help also."

TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Sure enough, Lucky in his arrogance demanded an explanation from Elizabeth regarding Aidan. It was difficult but she put him off until that evening then arranged the set up. When Lucky arrived at the hotel, he was a taken back to see his aunt and several other family members including his very reluctant sister and cousin there when he arrived.

At the diner, Maddie was sitting at the counter when a very nice young woman came up to her. "Hi, are you Maddie?"

"Yes."she said.

"I'm Georgie Jones, Lucky is sort of my cousin. They are having a sudden family get together and he asked me to bring you over." she said then mentioned that her Aunt Bobbie owned the diner.

Maddie went, having no idea what she was about to walk into. At the Metrocourt, she was escorted by Georgie to the small anteroom. "This is a nice place."

"Yes, it is. I just took the job as manager here." she said brooding as she looked around and recalled her deal with Johnny. "Would you like something to drink, they are all dealing with some family issues before the party begins."

"Sure, just a soda water." she said then was handed a bottle and told that Georgie had to run and check on her sister.

In the larger room, Lucky was pissed when he saw Elizabeth entering the room with Jason. He had thought that bull crap was over. Walking up, he asked Morgan "Where is your wife?"

"What wife?" he played it out like they had expected.

"Samantha Morgan, you do recall the woman you chose, don't you?" he taunted.

"Oh, I forgot you have been out of town." said Jason blatantly lying."Short version, brain damage, forgotten memories, and when I learned the truth, Sam was outed as the lying cheating child endangering whore she was."

Lucky stopped to regroup then said "Oh, so after that, you what, decided you wanted my son, so you stole him away from me?"

"Nope, that was all thanks to that wonderfully manipulative bitch Helena and her step granddaughter Sammy." said Elizabeth with a large smile as she explained to Lucky what had been done. "We have since had five different tests, all prove the same thing. Jake and Aidan are Jason's sons. He has also legally adopted Cam."

The woman in the small office listened in, astounded at this woman pathetically using Lucky's children to get another man.

"I want another test." snapped Lucky.

"Lucky it will say the exact same thing." said Bobbie walking over. "I was there for the one test, from the moment the blood was drawn until the computer spat out the results. Jake and Aidan are Jason's children. If you want to be angry, blame Helena. Blame Sam."

"Well I am the only father they know." he said desperately.

"And Lucky, where have you been?" asked Elizabeth taking her turn at poking holes in his game. "And even when you were here, you weren't exactly father of the year material. You called me a whore in front of our children. You set fire to your mother's house."

"That was the drugs, that was the fault of the drugs that Zachara gave me."he said.

"Lucky, you almost killed a woman, don't you think that maybe, just maybe you should take responsibility for almost killing your wife, for almost killing Siobhan." said Audrey as she moved in.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, she ran inside, thinking I was still in the house." he said. "Besides, it was Elizabeth's car accident that ultimately caused her death."

"Lucky she was unconscious already, I was driving her to the hospital this after her verbally attacking me because of all the lies you told her." she said.

"However, I am not here to speak to you about Siobhan. We need to talk, you own Met Life insurance company half a million dollars. Imagine my surprise when they called and said that I had to pay back the money used for Jake's medical bills and funeral. For some reason that agent seemed to think that you used the money for my son's expenses. Now why would he believe that you told him that, Lucky?"

Stuttering for a second, Lucky said "Its not my fault someone faked Jake's death, this is all Morgan's fault. If anyone should pay them back, its him."

"Lucky you got the check, you spent the money, why would anyone but you pay it back?" asked Bobbie while Lulu started to speak but she saw Dante there and having gotten nowhere with Johnny decided to try and win him back.

Lucky didn't know what to say, he wanted to say a lot but he didn't dare."We can discuss this tomorrow Elizabeth, clearly there is to be no privacy tonight."

"No, Lucky we won't discuss this tomorrow. What's wrong, I thought you liked discussing private business in public. You certainly came into my work place, you and your sister and attacked me publicly. Why don't we discuss it right here, right now."

"Because I said so." he replied.

"Lucky, no, we are going to discuss it right here." she said. "Now, I want to know how on earth when we both know you aren't on Jake's birth certificate how you got a life insurance policy in his name."

Lucky glared and refused to answer. "Okay, how about we move on to this subject. The call that Helena made, we have a copy of it."

The entire room and an Irish lass in the next heard Lucky on tape telling Helena that he didn't give a crap about Jake, that he wasn't his son and that even if he had had the microfiche he wouldn't have given up that kind of money for that brat.

"Or better yet, Lucky, why don't we discuss how you lied to your wife's family in Ireland and told them that Elizabeth set the house on fire and almost killed Siobhan." asked Audrey.

"That was the drugs, I already answered that."

"And already used that excuse before, I believe." said Bobbie sadly."There was when you were cheating on Elizabeth with Maxie, when you shoved Elizabeth, when you shot your gun off with Cam in the house, when you almost shot Elizabeth."

"You know I was addicted to painkillers." he said.

"And when you slept with Sam, what was your excuse, that Elizabeth slept with Jason and kept it quiet?" asked Audrey. "Lucky you're entire life you have had excuses for your behavior. Its over. My grandsons want nothing to do with you, you should know, if you stick around, you might be facing charges right along side of your father."

"Wait, what, what is going on with dad?" he asked Lulu who glared at Elizabeth. Turning to his ex wife he snapped "What did you do?"

"I refused to let Luke get away with running over Jake, then he went to work with Sonny to get me out of town. When I didn't go, he was going to drug me." she said. "Lucky, its over. Luke is facing his own demons, you might need to face yours. And Lucky, the insurance company wants its money back."

Lucky turned and left, he had been so sure he had found the lost treasure from an old map found years ago at the Hardy house, instead he had ended up broke and back in Port Charles. He had intended on using Elizabeth's guilt and neediness to win her back, now he would have to start over again from scratch.

Leaving the Metrocourt, he was not happy to be stopped by his brother in law."What do you want Dante?"

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the second, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain..."

"My sister won't be happy about this." Lucky warned.

"Since I filed for divorce papers and she won't be getting a single dime of the Corinthos money, I am sure that I have more important things for Lulu to be mad at me about." he said with a smirk.

Elizabeth and Jason quickly disengaged from the rest of the party after thanking Bobbie discreetly, the red head had been horrified at what Lucky had done, that he had used what had happened to her late daughter as an excuse with the insurance agency.

Hearing Carly calling out to Jason, he waited until they were just out of the building before making a call to Johnny. "When are you going to take her down."

"I have been watching her, slowly taking the hotel away." he said with a frown as he looked out the window of his penthouse. "I know that you are removing her money, but I saw her talking to Michael yesterday. I hate to say it but Morgan, he is almost as desperate as she is for some reason."

"I know, Sonny's death and his subsequent meeting with the truth about his life are hitting him hard. I really think that a wake up call via what is going to happen to Carly might help him." he told the other man.

"Good, because I have seen Carly treating Georgie like crap and if Michael tries to interfere when I take down his mother or tries to harm her, all bets are off." he warned hanging up.

Leaving to head to Jake's, having heard Georgie was meeting a few old friends there, he wanted to be there before they arrived so he could remain unseen but still keep an eye on her.

Once in a dimly lit corner of the dingy bar, he sat with his back against the wall, still brooding on what the doctor he had visited with that day had had to tell him. He hadn't liked the lecture, hadn't wanted to listen or respond to the probing questions, his silence having been ingrained since birth, but when he had been told that if he wanted to waste the money, they could keep sitting there, doing nothing. Or he could actually start to deal with his problems.

Almost at the end of the hour, he found himself blurting out what he had not even yet acknowledged to himself. "I'm screwed up, but I don't want to be. There is a woman, she is in spite of everything that has happened to her, she needs my help even if she doesn't know it. But I have to fix me first, so I can her."

The next night Jason arrived back at the house, seeing the boys and Elizabeth all playing outside, he quickly put his packages on the table and joined them. As a game of tag became a walk out to the front to get ice cream from the truck driving by he found himself amazed at how well Elizabeth's children got along and not for the first time.

There was no sibling rivalry between them, instead Cam was the cool calm big brother who Jake looked up to and who guided Aidan. Watching them eating their chosen ice cream, he admitted they were all very different personality wise.

Jake had chosen chocolate ice cream but was eating it slowly and methodically while Cam had gone with something that looked like a foot made of the colors of the rainbow and had picked off the gumball on the toe first and had quickly placed it in his pocket before eating his chosen frozen tweet.

Aidan though, he was sitting next to his mother, clearly copying her as he licked around on his cone, then took a bite off the top. "Jason, why didn't you get any ice cream?" asked Cam clearly curious.

Sitting on the steps below the boys, he said "They don't have my favorite, I like gelato, with raspberries."

"Italian ice cream." said the little boy with a huge smile on his face."Mommy took us to get that once, but it was a very long drive."

Thinking that he would make sure that Elizabeth and the boys got to taste the real thing and soon, he said "Who do you think took your mommy there for the first time. I did when she was only eighteen years old."

"Really?"asked Cam. "You must have known Mommy forever."

Elizabeth looked at Jason, her mind traveling back to that time of innocence, when she had believed that nothing would ever change then looked at her, no their boys and said "Pretty much the entire time he was Jason Morgan and now that he is Jason Quartermaine about half his life."

"Why does Jason get to change his name. Was he adopted?" asked Cam while Jake slurped at the last of his chilly treat and got up and went inside to get cleaned up with his mommy as Jason tried to explain.

"So you got hurt and forgot who you are?" asked Cam. "Why did you do that?"

"Its a very long story." he said as he began to explain about his brother. But before he could, he heard footsteps and turned to see the Drake family headed their way. "Cam, how about we wait until bedtime, then instead of a story, I can tell you all about it. Okay?"

Cam had seen Patrick and had swallowed the last bite of his ice cream whole and after gulping it down agreed but made him promise not to forget as he went down the steps past Jason to greet the small family coming their way.

Hugging Robin then tugging on Emma's ponytail, he smiled at her then asked her dad if he had remembered his promise? "Yes I did, do you have it with you?"

Cam nodded quickly and rushed inside just as Aidan bit into his ice cream cone and made a mess of his clothes. Lifting him up, Jason told them he would be right back and that Elizabeth was on her way outside as he took Aidan in and gave him a bath then prepared him for bed.

Looking out the upstairs window to see Cam and Patrick in an intense discussion, he took the intercom and loping down the stairs went outside to join them. "What has the two of them so wrapped up."

"You had better go over and find out." said Elizabeth. She knew the answer but decided that the best thing she could do was let Jason and Cam work this out together and what he was talking to Patrick about would help to do that.

"Okay Cam, I can do that, but you really need someone to help you build the car." said Patrick looking at the blond man behind the young boy."According to your mom and Robin, Jason was pretty good at this sort of stuff at one point."

Turning, Cam looked him over doubtfully then looked at Patrick then leaned in and said "I am not so sure, see Mommy and he told me he forgot a lot of stuff. What if he forgot how to build an engine?"

"Why don't you ask him if he remembers?" he asked his lips twitching at the expression on Cam's face.

"Okay but what if he doesn't remember that he forgot, because I really don't want to be the only kid whose car doesn't start." he said then looking at Jason, moved in real concerned. "I know that you aren't my real daddy but would you help me build a car for the derby?"

"I would love to." he said even has he realized he had no idea what a derby was nor how to do as Cam asked. Seeing the smirk on Patrick's face he realized that the doctor was well aware of those facts and vowed to make sure that Cam had the best derby car ever built.

"Okay, thanks." he said then went running to where his mom was sitting."Mom, Jason is going to help build my derby car, you don't have to help anymore."

Inwardly thanking whoever was listening, she just said "Okay, that is wonderful. Why don't you and Jason look at everything we have in the garage but tomorrow okay."

"Okay."he said then looked on as Emma and Jake played. "Boy he sure is dirty and so isn't Emma, Ms. Robin."

"I know but Patrick is giving her her bath tonight." she said serenely and then looked at Elizabeth. "I gather since you haven't put a stop to the mud pies, Jason is taking care of Jake's?"

"Yup."she said with an equally comfortable grin while Cam just nodded his head not believing that they weren't going to stop the two little kids from playing in the mud.

When Emma gave Cam her mud pie, he politely said thank you then put the plate down and went to wash his hands, before returning to the porch in time to hear his mommy and Robin laughing at Patrick walking to towards Emma like she was wearing a stinky diaper.

When the little girl escaped and ran towards her mother, Patrick stopped chasing, expecting her to get Robin all muddy but instead, the little girl rushed over to Cam and said "Goodnight Cam."

Then pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning to run back to her dad."Oh gross, girl germs AND mud." he grumbled as he looked at Emma with a scowl on his face. "Mommy, promise me you won't ever have a girl."

"Can't do that Cam." she said cheerfully.

"Okay, I guess." he muttered as he watched Jason lifting Jake and carrying him inside at arms length. "His arms are going to get really tired before he gets upstairs."

"Cam, why don't you hop into the bath too, Emma got you a little dirty."Elizabeth said as Cam went off to take a bath with Jake. Looking at Robin, she said with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't she a little young to be chasing boys, Dr. Scorpio."

"I blame it on Patrick's genes." she said with a smirk then admitted"I honestly thought that someday it would be Emma and Jake, but after that little scene, I think my little girl prefers older men."

The laughter was contagious then Robin said "Besides, now that Jake has been returned, I am quite certain that Carly is already plotting to marry Jossalyn to Jake someday. My little girl is just smart enough to leave the field of battle at an early age."

"Hush, don't even suggest that." Elizabeth said shuddering in fear then giggling admitted "I hate to admit it, but I am sure you are right. What do you think, will Carly let me be invited to the wedding?"  
Upstairs, Jason had both boys clean and had read Jake his story then went into Cam's room and sat down on the floor near his bed with a box. Showing it to Cam, he began to tell him the story of Jason Quartermaine becoming Jason Morgan.

Not far in, he was asked "But Jason, why didn't you forgive your brother, I mean I am sure he didn't mean to hurt you. He made a very bad mistake but I am sure he loved you."

"I am sure you are right, Cam." he said his mind going to how his mistakes with Carly had cost him any chance of a relationship with AJ. How stealing his brother son had cost so many people so much.

"Whats in the box?" Cam asked.

"This is something I wanted to show you." he said lifting the lid and taking out the early photos and mementos of Elizabeth and his friendship. Telling Cam about them, then showing him a small black and white picture he said "This is the very first picture I have of you."

"Uh, Jason that isn't me. That is a white blob." he was told as the little boy was clearly concerned. "Are you losing your memories again, should we go look for them?"

Chuckling, Jason showed him what was written on the back and asked if he had never seen an ultrasound of his little brothers. Seeing his lack of understanding, Jason traced the tiny hands and feet and showed him that the blob really was him. "Your mommy dropped this one day and I have kept it all these years."

"Why?"he asked.

Jason looked at Cam and said truthfully. "Because whenever I have thought about you, I have always wished you were mine. I felt your first kick, held you when your mom brought you home and watched you grow up from afar because I was so scared that the bad things in my life would touch you."

"What do you mean?" asked Cam, trying to understand what he was saying.

"I had some bad people in my life, some of them are still there but I am trying to change that. They weren't happy about the friendship between your mom and me and they were mean to her. I thought the best way to solve it was to stay away from your Mom so they would stop being mean."

"Jason, if people are only your friend when you do what they want, they really aren't your friend." Cam said. "Didn't your parents teach you that or your teachers?"

"Remember that I forgot some stuff, that was part of what I forgot."

"Oh... okay. Jason, do you know what a bully is?" he asked suddenly his brow wrinkled. "Because your friends sound like bullies and that makes them not very nice people."

"I know, and I let them tell me what to do, but not any more." Jason said his mind on how an eight year old could see things more clearly than Elizabeth and he could. "I want to be happy and to be happy I have to be honest and stand up for myself."

Cam reached over and patted Jason's hand then said "Its okay, I mean, I am still not sure on the dad stuff, but I will be your friend. Tell those bullies to stay away from you. I will protect you."

"Cam's its..." he started to say it was his job to protect the little boy but instead he said "How about we protect each other, okay?"

"And Aidan and Jake and Mommy and I guess since I promised to protect Emma, we should add her too." he said in a resigned tone when it came to the last name. "Jason, why did she kiss me?"

"She was saying thank you." he replied.

"She couldn't use her words?" he asked then flopped back onto his pillow and said "Jason, do you love my mommy?"

"More than life itself." Jason said his eyes meeting the eyes of the woman standing in the doorway.

Jason and Elizabeth had been talking for almost four hours, nothing off limits, and everything on the table for discussion. As they went through their respective pasts and saw how their actions had affected each other, both began to realize that Cam was correct, they had let bullies and not very nice people control their lives.

Resting her head on his shoulder as she looked at the clock on the mantle, Elizabeth said "I should head up to bed."

"I don't want you to." he said in complete honesty but helping her up admitted that it was for the best. "I know that we have a lot more work to do, maybe not as much as before, but... I don't want anything to get between us every again, not even us."

Pressing a kiss to her lips, Jason felt her arms tighten around his middle then suddenly release him as she said "By the way, on the desk are the directions for the derby race car. Its not really an engine per say, more like something you would put in a lawn mower."

With a chuckle, he said "So Drake likes to race cars in his spare time?"

"Yup and he took Cam to the track with him and they saw the smaller cars and I couldn't say no when he asked. At least not after I heard that the cars aren't allowed to go any faster than five miles an hour."she said her mind on how much like her Cam was.

"Its going to be the best car possible, besides, I think that this will help Cam and I, we are getting better but it is slow going." he admitted as he walked her up the stairs.

"Jason, I don't need an escort, I think I am perfectly safe here in the house." she said with a slight laugh as he opened the door to her bedroom.

"You never know, there might be a stray hot rod lying around or motorbike." he said as his arms went around her waist and his head dropped to pull her into a kiss. As his lips caressed hers then pulled back, she opened her eyes only to see his face coming closer again.

This time the lips claimed hers, clung and then she heard the moan he was trying to conceal as he eased them over hers over and over again. Jason wrenched himself away, then pressed his lips to her now bee stung lips. "I have to get back downstairs."

With a slight smile of regret, she said "Good night."

When she had walked into her bedroom then shut the door, Jason sat on the steps willed his hard on away and resting his head against the wall listened as she got ready for bed. When he ceased to hear anything, Jason went to check on the boys, only to be caught as Elizabeth came out of her room to do the same.

Seeing her standing there in her light green cami and dark gray boy shorts, he felt his heart begin to race and his dick harden only for her to move in close and press a kiss to his heart. "You are such a good man, Jason Quartermaine."

"Elizabeth, I am going to qualify for saint hood if you don't let me go." he moaned as he felt her body pressing against his. Moving them around so that she was standing in front of the door to Aidan's room and he towards the stairs, he closed his eyes and felt his way to the stairs.

Feeling that it was safe to open them, he saw the vulnerable look in her eyes, strode back and pulled her roughly into his arms and pressed another kiss on her lips then whispered in her ears. "I love you and damn how I want you but we both know, that you aren't ready for this."

"Jason..."he stopped her by pressing his lips against hers.

"No, listen to me, I see it in your eyes, I know the damage I did to your self -confidence by making the mistakes I did with Courtney, with Sam and you now know the truth. That is why you are doing this, but Elizabeth, as badly as I want you, as badly as I want to carry you back to that room and make sweet, sweet never ending love to you, it isn't what you need. And to give you what you need, the assurance that I am not leaving again, we have to wait."

"Why?"she asked baldly. "I don't understand."

"Elizabeth, you are going to be my wife before we make love again, even if it kills me first." he said as he slid her hand down to show her just how much she affected him. "And while the boys are now all three legally mine, like we agreed, we wait until Cam knows that my love for him has nothing to do with anything but him. Not with my love for you or for the boys."

Gathering strength, Elizabeth looked at him then said "Fine, but you should know, I won't be going to sleep tonight."

"Me either." he said in resignation as he pressed another kiss to her lips then walked down the stairs to the sofa.

TBC  



	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Edward was pleased as punch to see the door labeled Alan Quartermaine in the ELQ building. Seeing his grandson approaching, he saw the dark circles under his eyes and expressed concern only for Jason to say that everything was fine.

"Your father called..." he said then continued after pausing in case Jason objected to the title. "Monica is going to be staying with Gail, undergoing long term treatment. He will be staying but I understand Ms. Winthrop sent him all the files on the pharmaceutical division. He also told me about the now canceled plan regarding Michael. What a shame, Carly is going to ruin that young man."

"Hopefully a good dose of reality will wake him up." Jason said then asked why he was there. "I was told you were spending the day with the boys, being supervised by Audrey Hardy."

"Hmmph."he said clearly annoyed. "Like I need supervision."

"Edward you had a choice, supervised or no time with them." he reminded the old man who shook his finger at him and said something that had Jason looking at him in stunned amazement.

"Hey, I babysat each and every single one of my grandchildren at one time or another, none of you were dropped on the head though Ned did roll off the sofa at six months, and AJ was fine, in spite of eating that goldfish no matter what your father tried to claim."

Taking out his phone without removing his eyes from Edward, Jason called Elizabeth. "When is Audrey bringing the boys to the mansion?"

"Ten thirty. Why?" she asked.

"I have to call Alice, turns out Edward let AJ eat a goldfish." he said glaring at the old man. "We can't leave him alone with Cam and Jake, Aidan is still young enough that he won't do something like that."

"Don't count on it." muttered Elizabeth as she went to meet Robin. "Are you still meeting me for lunch?"

"Yes, but the boys will be coming with us." he said firmly and ignoring the man protesting in front of them.

"Jason, they will be fine. Who knows, maybe the boys will actually like Edward. I mean, seriously, stranger things have happened in this world." she said as she opened the door to Kelly's. "It will be fine."

"It had better be." Jason said then telling her he would see her for lunch, turned off his phone and glared at the man in front of him and began to lecture him on healthy eating and what was and wasn't appropriate for three young boys.

"What has you grinning like that?" asked Robin as she joined Elizabeth.

Elizabeth explained about Edward and Jason then asked Robin what was up.

"Are you coming back to work?" she asked. Being told not right now, Robin said "Good because I need a huge favor."

"Do you want me to keep Emma while you are working?" she asked and said that it would be no problem.

"No, besides, Emma would run rings around Edward and we would have one huge mess there." she said cheerfully. "No, see I am taking time off myself. My experiments were all destroyed as a result of the fire and my subsequent death. I spoke to Steven today and have decided that I am going to spend some time working on my family. Patrick agrees that until I get my grants back, we will be taking some down time. We think that it might help Maxie and since Georgie will be working with Johnny Z at the hotel, we want to keep an eye on that situation."

Lulu who was sitting at the next table, she had kept the newspaper between the two women and her was pissed at the idea of Georgie working at the hotel then remembered what Johnny had said about being a maid or a waitress and smirked deciding to go and eat there to check it out.

She quickly finished her coffee, put down the money for her meal and hurried out of the diner and rushed off to the hotel. Entering it, she was heading towards the restaurant when she heard Georgie's voice.

Turning to see her in street cloths, talking to a girl with an Irish accent, she quickly approached and after hearing what she had said told the girl. "She just doesn't want any competition, she was the same way when we worked together at Kelly's. Don't worry, my cousin is the owner of the hotel, I can get you a job waiting tables."

"Lulu, stop." said Georgie.

"You can't order me around." she huffed then seeing Carly coming her way, clearly looking the worse for wear, she said "This is... wait, what is your name?"

"Maddie, Maddie McKenna." said the Irish girl hoping that the blond was right and the other girl wasn't who she claimed to be or that she had more pull, she really needed a job so that she could get back home.

"Wait, are you Siobhan's sister?" asked Lulu with a huge smile on her face. "I am Lulu, Lucky's sister. Did Lucky bring you with him to town."

"Yes and with his going to jail, I have no way to get home." she explained. "Which is why I really need the job."

"Don't worry, Lucky will be out in just a day or two." said Lulu, ignoring the reality of what the papers said he was being charge with. "Carly, can you hire her."

"Sure, I am sure that we can find something for her." she said thinking that if Lulu was manager she could have handled it. Then seeing the front desk clerk said "Tell Marty to hire this girl, Maddie."

"She can't." said Georgie getting annoyed.

"Really?"asked Carly with a sneer. "And you have any say how?"

"First because if you had asked like I did, Maddie doesn't have papers to work in the states, it would land the hotel in hot water with the INS." she said only for Lulu to roll her eyes.

"Like it would matter, its only for a little while right?" she asked.

"Exactly besides, Georgie. I own this hotel, and you, you are here why?" she asked annoyed with yet another of the towns busy body women sticking her nose in Carly's business.

"She works here as a waitress." snickered Lulu as she looked at her old enemy glad to see her cut down to size.

"Actually, Lulu, I don't." Georgie said.

"Then please do me the great pleasure of getting the hell out of my hotel."said Carly with an exaggerated politeness.

"I would except for a couple of things." Georgie said her arms crossed as she looked at the three of them. "First, Carly you are the minority owner of this hotel, John Zachara is the person in charge and the person who owns it."

"Like that matters in this instance." said Lulu smirking at the idea of Georgie hiding behind her cousin's lover and her ex.

"Second, Carly. From what I was told, Marty refused to come back as long as you were here. Oddly enough, like as what has happened with every single business you have ever owned or been into, the staff hates your guts. I wonder why that is, maybe because you are a rude bitch to anyone you think you are better than, which is pretty much the entire population on this earth."

"If you dislike Carly so much, why are you here?" asked Lulu annoyed.

"Its because I loath your tramp of a cousin that I am here." Georgie thought of her deal, how as soon as Marty came back, Johnny would help her to get a job working for Jason at ELQ.

"How dare you call anyone a tramp." asked Lulu.

"Lets see, she came to town and slept with her stepfather and had sex with both AJ and my Uncle Tony. Then she moved on Jason, then Sonny when she was married to AJ. Tell me Carly, weren't you sleeping with Lorenzo when married to Sonny and from what I was told you slept with Sonny while married to Jax, repeatedly. Yeah, that fits my definition of a tramp." she said with a smirk.

"Get out, get out of my hotel." hiss Carly, furious that this little bitch dared, dared to bring up that ancient past, besides, no one that mattered remembered it.

"See, now that is where we disagree as well, that this is your hotel. John Zachara claims it is his hotel and that you are according to the paperwork you signed the silent minority partner so you can't kick me out of this hotel."

"But why would you be someplace if someone you hate is there." said Maddie confused.

"Oh that is right, these two keep interrupting me and I haven't had a chance to answer your question as to why you were directed to me about hiring and firing. Its because John Zachara hired me to run the Metrocourt."

Hearing the howler monkeys as they complained and said that wasn't true, Georgie took pleasure in how red Carly got but found that her true enjoyment came when Lulu vowed to get her fired immediately.

"Don't worry she will be. I will see to that this instant." vowed Carly. 'If you aren't capable, she most definitely isn't."

"Carly, I graduated college with honors in absentia. I worked for years in the hospitality industry. And I have great people skills, something that no one has ever said about the two of you. Now, Maddie, I am sorry but we won't be violating federal labor laws. What I can suggest is this, there is a travels in distress agency in Buffalo New York, we can give them a call and see if they can get you home."

Maddie was confused about working but she did know one thing if these two women were related to Lucky, she wasn't so sure she wanted anything to do with them, not after learning the truth the day before. When Lulu had come over, she had hoped that the other girl was lying about being the manager to get her there to hear what Lucky had done, but clearly it was the truth.

"Thanks, what was your name again?" she asked.

"Georgie, Georgie Jones." she said holding out her hand to shake the other girls and then seeing Johnny entering, said "Oh Carly, here is your chance. Go tell Johnny how I won't be working in your hotel."

Elizabeth and Robin separated when they entered the police station. Moving towards where Dante was sitting, Elizabeth thanked him for his help and was led into the room where Luke Spencer was sitting along with his son. Both were handcuffed to the table and both had uniformed officers standing behind them.

Dante nodded at Elizabeth that it was her show and she looked at both men who where clearly surprised to see her. "Lucky, I have only one thing to say to you and then I need to speak to Luke alone."

Seeing him begin to talk, clearly having decided on how he was going to manipulate her, she held up her hand and said "Lucky if I were you, I would remember than anything you say in here can be used in a court of law and shut the hell up."

Doing so, but she could see his eyes burning with the need to snarl at her,"Lucky, I spoke to the insurance company, saw the birth certificate that you used to get insurance on both Cam and Jake. You are a truly loathsome piece of trash and I fully expect that someday you will pay for your crimes."

Lucky looked at his dad, he hadn't had a chance to tell him what Carly had offered but he was sure he would be fine with it, after all he had been the one to turn the house over to him. "Well guess what, I have found a way out of here."

"I heard, does your mother know, does Luke know?" she asked looking at the man sitting next to his son. "He sold Laura's house to Carly, Luke, such as it is."

Luke didn't say a word, certain that this was Carly helping out for some reason of her own. "The company agreed to waive the costs of Jake's care and burial after getting that money but you have a problem Lucky, see, they informed me, that you now owe my health insurance company the money, so you really didn't get out from under anything except the fraud charges."

Shrugging, certain that the company would go after Elizabeth, when he didn't pay, Lucky said "I will be out of here and when I am... well I am not too worried."

"Oh Lucky, you should be. Siobhan's sister called her family, they now know the truth. Your supposed brother, Ethan, that money you gave him, he wasn't happy to be told he had to pay it back, but then he wasn't happy to be locked up in a jail cell in Columbia anyhow."she said idly. "I do feel a little bad for him, after all his only crime against me is being related to you two."

Elizabeth looked at Lucky then said "You are still facing charges relating to what happened to Jake, especially since your drunk father caused the accident and he is under investigation. See dear old dad had a secret, turns out Jake inherited all of Alan Quartermaines ELQ stock, worth millions and he didn't share that with you."

Seeing the way that Lucky turned clearly feeling betrayed by his father, she said "Yeah, he knew and didn't tell you. He kept it a secret for his wife at the time, for Tracy who was the only person who benefited for the lie. Not him, not you. So, Lucky, he betrayed you for a woman who wasn't your beloved mother." she taunted her ex.

"Doesn't matter and they can't charge me, Alan and Jake are still alive."said Luke.

"Uh, Luke, they aren't charging you with his death, they are charging you with conspiracy and even Alan being alive doesn't change what you did. It makes it worse because he can testify as to what was in the original will." she said then looked at him and said. "You, you were someone I once looked up to, someone I thought was a man who had made mistakes and was trying to fix his life. Instead, look at yourself, at what you have become."

Luke refused to, he knew who and what he was but without his Laura, he had lost his way, if she had stayed sane, had stood by him none of this would have happened. Telling Elizabeth this, he added "And Lucky, Lucky would have had none of these problems if you had been a good wife to him, if you had honored your promise all those years ago."

"Why, Lucky never honored his to me, you never honored yours to Laura. Look at the two of you, that is where he gets it, that habit of saying it is everyone else's fault that he screws up. Two peas in a pod. Grow up, its not Laura's responsibility, its not mine to fix the two of you. You two are the fuck ups, its as simple as that. Luke there will be no escape this time. None."

Walking out, she heard Mac entering the room and then looked at Robin who was speaking to Matt Hunter who joined her as she came to hug Elizabeth. The trio watched as Luke was loaded into a police transit van for the trip to Sing Sing having eliminated Pentonville as a possibility and Lucky was let out of the cuffs and told he was free to go with restrictions.

Lucky's twitch grew worse and worse as he heard what the man was saying and began to protest only to be told that he had no choice as an ankle monitor was placed on him with the notice that if he so much as stepped one inch closer than was allowed to Elizabeth and her family he would end up locked back in a jail cell.

Making a call, he cursed as he walked out of the station, not happy with the news that Sam McCall was in Kansas and had no communications with the outside world at a Maximum security facility. Deciding that left Carly as his only ally, he went to her office at the hotel only to hear what John Zachara was telling her.

Just as he was about to give up, about to head straight to Elizabeth and make her pay he ducked behind a bush in the park as he saw Edward Quartermaine walking with Audrey Hardy.

"So it worked?" asked Edward astonished.

"Yes and it gave Elizabeth and Steven their love of adventure. Steve would create these completely elaborate scenarios, with treasure maps, clues and even leave hidden treasure." she said chuckling. "They just had to translate what was on the map to Port Charles or whatever city we were in at the time of the visit. It was a wonderful thing to see."

Seeing her sad smile, Edward asked what was wrong.

"He had done one, just before his death. It went missing, I always wondered what happened to it. I think when the boys are a bit older, they would have really loved chasing around Port Charles looking for buried treasure. The funny thing is, I can't help wondering if anyone ever found what he hid. He never even told me where it was, even if I knew what it was."

"What did he bury?" Edward asked

With a sad chuckle, she said "Lizzie's favorite treat as a kid, a five gallon container of Toostie rolls. The map he created it was of someplace in England. Its just sad that they never got to finish his last master piece."

Lucky hurried back to the diner, ripped open his luggage and pulled out the map and read what was on it. His hands were trembling as he read what it said, put it together with what he had just heard and screamed in anger as he destroyed the hotel, shocked to realize he had spent what had been his entire fortune on a treasure hunt that hadn't been real.

Wanting revenge, he was about to go looking for Mrs Hardy when he heard his ankle beeping and threw himself down onto his messed up bed. Looking around, surprised to see Maddie's luggage was missing, he went downstairs and asked if they had seen her.

"The Irish girl, yeah, Georgie Jones was here with her, they left minutes before you came in. She was driving her to the airport where they were meeting someone from the Distressed travelers association, I think they said." replied the waitress.

Lucky went back up stairs, annoyed to know that the red head was leaving, he had enjoyed his time with her and he didn't really have anyone else in mind right then, He had seen Maxie at the station and was debating whether she was worth the trouble when an idea hit.

Calling the police station, he asked for Dante and then made his request to his brother in law. "No, Spencer, I won't help you. Grow up."

Hanging up, he went to see his boss. "Sir, Spencer wants to leave the country."

"Do you believe he would go or do you think he would come back?" asked Mac.

"I think he wants that ankle monitor off so badly he would lie about it." he said bluntly.

Lucky went straight to the Haunted Star and began to dig around, certain his father had some money buried someplace, he had not wanted to resort to this but he had been served with the paperwork and had called to find out what they had. The insurance company was now looking into who had created the altered birth certificate and he had no choice but to leave.

Cursing Sam and her plan so long ago of kidnapping Jake which had fallen apart when Jason had chickened out and left Elizabeth, he totally blamed her for his mistake of deciding to get insurance on the kids. He had used her guy to get the false birth certificate and he wasn't so sure that the man wouldn't rat him out.

Finally under a loose board he found what he was looking for. Diamonds, about ten of them. Removing the stones, he rushed off to see the family fence and was soon making a deal to get his ankle monitor removed and a ticket to Ireland. He had spent a lot of time there and had the Ronan O'Rielly passports.

Just as he was getting ready to leave, he made a quick call and asked his sister to pass on a message to their dad when she went down to Westchester to see him and then left to drive to the airport. Getting the monitor taken off, he never saw Mac Scorpio hidden behind a column taking pictures of his sister showing up and seeing him off.

Mac put the camera away then went to home to spend time with his family. Not saying a word until the next morning, he ordered Dante to bring Lulu with him to the station. Arriving, he placed down hard copies in front of the blond and said "Are you aware that it is illegal to help someone out on bail to leave the country, Ms. Spencer?"

Stuttering yes, she said "But Mac, he is my brother, he needed me to help him."

"Well congratulations, you are a finalist to win the best sister of the year in prison award." he mocked. Looking at Dante who was staring at the pictures then seemed to be looking something up on the computer, wishing it wasn't what he had found.

Showing his boss the name on the passport, Mac continued. "And now you have moved up to felony charges, from the looks of this, you were standing there when he was referred to as Ronan O'Rielly. I am sure that Homeland Security is going to want a few words with you."

Dante had a female officer other than Delores book Lulu then went to see his newest attorney. "I need to file for a divorce."

Jason was at the office reading the directions to building the race car and was relieved to see it was well within his skill set. Making a few calls, he arranged for everything they needed including the kit to delivered to the shed behind the house.

Getting updates through out the day on various coals in the fire, he was amused to realize that it wasn't much different than what he had done for Corinthos/Morgan. It was in fact much more cutthroat.

Hearing the buzz of his private phone, he quickly answered it since only a few people had the number. Listening to what Elizabeth had suggested, he agreed then asked what about Aidan.

"Gram's will be babysitting. Steven is coming alone as well." she said her mind on what Robin and she had discussed as she went to check on the next part of her plan. Anna Devane quickly agreed and it was off to the diner to order a picnic basket for that evening.

Robin spoke to Georgie in her office and made a few jokes at her cousins expense regarding the décor. "Its from when it was Jax's office. I had them take the desk out because it looks expensive."

"Will you come along tonight?" asked Robin only for Georgie to reluctantly agree. She had found herself feeling alone more in a crowd then when she was on her own now a days and this was going to be one more case of that.

Leaving the doctor saw John Zachara and was near enough to plan to speak to him when she heard what Carly was shouting as she came in the door."What the hell are they doing?"

"Changing the name. Why, were you attached to it, if you want, I can arrange for the workers to save it for you. Otherwise it is going to the dump." he said with a smirk. Jason had told him how it had been named when he had said it might be a sore subject with Carly and he had decided to use it as the first button pusher.

"If you want, we can wait, but we are going to rebrand this hotel, a little less Eurotrash and a little more classic American style." he said. "I asked Anna Devane for an idea, she suggested using something local."

Georgie hated to walk into the middle of that mess but did so along with Robin and said "Johnny, if you want something local how about Vista Pointe. There used to be a huge hotel out there years and years ago. Back when Teddy Roosevelt was president."

"Not a bad idea." Carly said grudgingly as she realized that the name change might be a good idea if she could get something out of it."Okay, I am fine with that, but lets use the Metrocourt for the hotel restaurant."

"I already came up with Crimson for that." Johnny said showing her the new styling of the name. Making the call, he agreed to come down and place the order on his way to his meeting. "Georgie, I need you to meet with the new chef, he worked here years ago when this was the Port Charles Grille, see what you can come up with."

"Excuse me, I am part owner I will do that." said Carly in a dangerous tone at being cut out of this meeting.

"Carly, he and I made a deal, he doesn't have to deal with you, at all. You may only from now on eat in the restaurant, you may not so much as criticize a dirty fork." Johnny said evenly.

"Hey, John, may I make a suggestion?" asked Georgie her mind on what she had heard from a customer. "That Metrocourt brand, its a bit low rent right?"

Carly hissed at that but bit her tongue when he agreed. "So why don't we create a smaller lower cost restaurant that is open for breakfast and maybe an early lunch. Use the space that was set up originally for the kitchen on the first floor. Make Crimson more upscale." she suggested.

Johnny looked at Georgie and said "Brilliant suggestion."

"I promised Momma to send our customers her way for breakfast." said Carly positive that Georgie would back down when she heard that.

"Carly, seriously, it hurts the hotel to not have a place to eat in the mornings, to only be able to order room service. Georgie is right. Besides our target customers will want someplace a little more classy then your Mom's waterfront diner." said Johnny as he walked away with Georgie following.

Robin smiled innocently at Carly then left before pulling out her phone. She wanted to watch the upcoming explosion she was sure was about to happen but didn't want to be in the line of fire as she called Carly's phone after blocking her own number.

"Hello?"

"Carly, its Robin Scorpio-Drake. I just had an idea. The name change, you might want to mention it to Jason. He might like it. After all, it was at Vista Pointe he used to go to with Elizabeth when they went for their bike rides all those years ago."

Looking from behind a potted plant across the lobby, she used her camera phone to catch what had to be an absolutely classic shot of Carly walking to the front desk and shoving every single thing off of it and then moving to the concierge desk and picking up a vase of flowers and throwing it at the wall before trying to call Johnny.

Robin looked at it in the privacy of her own car minutes later, laughing as she heard Carly demanding that Johnny not name her hotel after that horrid, tacky dreadful place.

Elizabeth arrived at the track with the boys just as Jason entered from inside where he had paid to have the whole place just to themselves and who they invited.

Cam was barely containable as they drove the small cars around the track while Jake got to ride with Georgie. Emma the poor thing hadn't liked it after one spin around the oval and was now sitting in the stands with her mommy and Elizabeth drinking a juice.

Jason found himself having a grand ole time with Steven and Patrick as Cam challenged the adults to a race then beat all three of them. When he next looked up he saw Alice escorting Edward inside and the older man was watching amused at the nonsense and posturing going on between the adults and Cam just as Matt arrived by himself.

Patrick had talked him into coming, pointing out that he wasn't helping Maxie by being so single-minded in regards to helping her. Soon, on the track with the others, he was finding himself constantly boxed in by Jason. At first not understanding, it finally occurred to Matt that the older was still jealous of the time he had spent with his friend.

After yet another turn around the tracks during which he was repeatedly boxed in, Matt waited until everyone but Jason and he were out of earshot and said "We need to talk."

Jason glared at him but followed and crossing his arms glared at the doctor and said "What?"

"Your anger, it should be self directed. Elizabeth was never anything but my friend. You on the other hand left her and went back to that bitch Sam McCall, you not me."

"You put her in the line of fire by being friends with her knowing that pain in the ass Maxie Jones hates her for Lucky." he spat out.

"And your going back to the McCall woman, that helped Elizabeth?" asked Matt, confronting the larger man. "Seriously, Morgan, or, rather Jason. I get it, but your jealously... after what you did to Elizabeth, you deserve it and much, much, much worse."

Jason stood there, his fists clenched as he looked off to the distant wall as Matt walked away. The doctor was right, he had done all of that, but he hated the way that Matt flirted with Elizabeth, hated that …hated that he was such an ass. Admitting it to himself that Elizabeth had more than likely felt safe to joke with the other man at a time she had more than needed friends, he hated that it had had to be someone else who had been there for her.

"Jason?"Turning to see Cam looking worried at him, he knelt and hugged the little boy telling him that he had been thinking of something else."Okay, but Mommy said to tell you to get over and get something to eat before Uncle Steve and Patrick eat everything."

Looking at his son, he asked "Want a piggy back ride for coming over and telling me?"

"Nope."he said mischievously then began to run and called out. "Last one back has to help Mommy clear up after words."

Jason chased after the little boy only to be stopped when he reached the edge of the tracks by a member for the staff. "Uh, sir, you can't take that helmet over there."

Hearing Cam's giggles, he saw the little stopped on the other side. Looking his eyes narrowed as Cam waved at him then rushed over to stand next to his mother, Jason soon followed and accepted a plate of food from Elizabeth who had a grin on her face as she said "So, Jason, Cam said you offered to help clear up after dinner, letting Robin race for a while instead."

Lucky landed in Canada and drove over into Alaska, unaware that he was leaving a trail that even Sam could have followed as he started towards his parents old hiding place.

He had no idea that he had been allowed to escape by several different groups, all of which were watching him closely, wanting to see what the Spencer idiot would do and all making plans to end his life at some point in the future.

HE had called Ireland, had been annoyed at the reaction by Siobhan's family, after all he had done for them. When he had been hung up on, he sat down on the bench and cursed at their backstabbing ways.

He had thought about freeing his father, but the news that the old man was now in Sing Sing, not Pentonville like expected had blown that plan to bits. His brother Nik was useless, he had gone back to Greece and seemed to be immersing himself in that culture.

He had suggested that Lucky make good with the insurance company, had made it clear that he wouldn't help him. That left Lulu and Ethan. Ethan had left a message on his cell phone, letting him know he was now on his way south to Peru and then on to Chile and eventually New Zealand and Australia.

Debating joining him, Lucky was torn between revenge on Jason and Elizabeth and escaping to freedom.

Elizabeth waited until the boys were in bed, then joined Jason on the porch."What was going on between Matt and you tonight?"

With a frown, Jason told her the truth. Seeing her surprise, he admitted"I have been so jealous that you seemed to have moved on, with Lucky, with Ric, with Nickolas even when with that one, I kind of knew what was going on, from your perspective."

"Jason..."

"No, wait, look I know I have no right to be." he confessed. "Especially considering my mistakes at each of those times, but Matt and Ewan, they are great guys and it hurts, badly. That they could openly be your friend, that they could admit having feelings for you, even if they were only crushes. I just... I have no right to be though."

Trying to work through what he was telling her, Elizabeth pressed a kiss to his lips and said "I get it, I do. But Matt is my friend, nothing more. As for Ewan, he is fun and kind and honestly if my heart wasn't still broken at the time, we might have stood a chance because he has always been blunt with me about a few things I wish others had been."

"Like?"he asked hurting inside a bit at the honestly of her remark.

"Lucky for one, he came right out and pointed to the fact that Lucky was an abuser. That he had spent years manipulating me. He also made me take a good look at myself and what mistakes I have made in the past." she told him. "He is a friend, a good one."

"I god, I have no right to ask but..." Jason couldn't bring himself to ask the words he wanted to.

Elizabeth held onto his hand that was reaching up to rub his neck, then looked into his eyes. "I have kissed Ewan, but we both realize that we are better off as friends. Look, Jason, I needed that, I needed that time because in all truthfulness. I needed someone fun, something without any connection to us, to the mess here in Port Charles. It showed me what I wanted for my future."

"And if I hadn't gotten my memories back, if Jake..."

Gulping but knowing she had to tell him, she said softly "Jason, I was thinking on moving away. I couldn't stay, not and watch what seemed at the time to be you pining over her, not after what she had done to us, to our children."

TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

After a long meeting in office the next morning, Jason was not happy to see Michael waiting for him outside near his car in the parking garage. "Uncle Jason, can we talk?"

"What about Michael?" he asked not trusting the sudden uncle bit.

"Dad, look, you and I both know he had more money than what was divided and I think I deserve some of it if not all." he said bluntly. "So where is it?"

Jason opened the passenger side door, then said "Get in."

Michael did as ordered then Jason took him to the coffee warehouse then went to the inner office and ordered Michael to sit down. "Lets get something straight, there is no extra money."

"Excuse me, but dad was worth a hell of a lot more money than was left in his will. When I was a kid, he took me to the bank with him, down in the Caymans."

"Michael, you are not listening to me. I bought your dad out back when he decided he just had to be Mr Kate Howard. He took that money and spent it on art work, on a new jet, on that lavish wedding and on updating the island which was all he got to keep. Then when he threw in with the Zachara, he signed a prenup, with Anthony. He had to pay millions upon millions as a dowry."

"Huh?"asked Michael.

"It was payment to marry into that family because he had no clout, no territory to offer up." he said bluntly. "Sonny threw in with them, then when Claudia died and he lost the connection, he didn't get any of the money back when Anthony was back in charge. Do you get it now, millions down the drain in a quest for money and power."

"But... he took his organization back." he said.

"Michael, he had to pay to buy his shares back, I didn't just give them back."Jason thanked god that Diane had had the sense to make sure that had happened, otherwise Sonny would have tried to take the whole thing instead of the parts he had gotten

"Why now, he gave you..." sputtered Michael.

"Michael, I bought it, I was given NOTHING." he said pressing the point home."Either way, his bank accounts were weak then when Brenda came home, he kept living the life of a rich man, which he no longer was. He went through his accounts."

"But-"

"No, you need to listen. He was warned by the families recently about something he had done that had them fining him. He had to pay up and did. Why do you think he sold out, Michael, because he wanted to? No, he wasn't given a choice. Either way, what he had was what Bernie discussed with all of you. He told me about the meeting, he said you seem to think that there is hidden money, why didn't you ask your mother, she could have told you the truth."

Stunned, Michael latched onto what he had said earlier. "Wait, you mean that the Zachara's stole dad's money."

"NO!"he snapped. "You aren't getting it Michael, your father, SONNY offered it up, no one stole anything. Get over it, there is no more money and figure out what the hell you want to do with the rest of your life."  
Michael stormed out of the warehouse, made a call to his mother and said "We have to meet."

Joining her at the large house that Dante was clearing out he spoke to her after letting her argue it out with his father's other son about who got what. When she clearly didn't want to, he said "Mother, just admit, your lover robbed our family blind."

"Why do you think I am fighting so hard to keep him?" she snapped."Johnny is the only option I have left. I am almost broke, Michael. Bad investments on the advise of Bernie, your uncle won't help and I am slowly losing the hotel."

The Jones girls and Robin were having a spa day when Maxie asked Robin to help protect Georgie. "She won't quit working for Johnny and dad refuses to help put a stop to it."

"I agreed to stay out of it." Robin said carefully looking over to where Georgie was talking to the wax technician about what type of bikini wax she wanted. "Mom said that they are just friends."

"I don't trust Johnny." she said. "I think he is using Georgie somehow, after all..."

"After all what?" asked Georgie as she came back. "Maxie, Johnny is my boss, I was hired because I refuse to take crap from Carly and that is the only reason. You need to get over yourself. Seriously, I refuse to take advise about anything from someone whose choices included Sam and Lulu as friends and Spinelli as a possible husband. We won't even mention a one night stand with nut job like Franco."

"WHAT?"asked Robin, her eyes narrowing as she saw the expression on Maxie's face. "Tell me she is wrong, that she was given wrong information."

"I am not, she did. The first night she met him, on the floor of his studio. Helena told me and why would she possibly lie about it?"mocked Georgie.

Flushing, Maxie stammered an answer and fled. "Georgie, she needs our help."

"She does and the start of that is no longer coddling her, Robin." she said evenly as she looked around and asked "Why are we all alone?"

"Mom rented the whole place for us." Robin stated. "She suspects that you have a love hate relationship with crowds right now."

"I do." she said softly unaware that Maxie had returned and was no listening from outside the door. "I have been alone, for very long, Robin. Yet, when there are people around, I feel crowded, trapped."

"It will get better, I promise Georgie." said Robin hugging her cousin and then hiding her doubts when she quickly disengaged from her and went to a different room. When Maxie reentered, she said "Now you know."

Maxie nodded, getting that her own screw ups were nothing compared to what her sister was going through. "But she trusts Johnny?"

"He didn't know her, before. Not really." said Robin. "She needs to have that, right now. Its why I haven't said a word against him, for what happened with Kate."

Maxie groaned then told her what the gossips were saying. "So, I don't know what to think."

"None of us do. And for now, that means we stay out of it. Kate or, rather Connie is the only one with the answers." said Robin. She honestly didn't know what to think. She had her own issues with Johnny but at the same time, in the last month since Georgie had been home, he had been there for her, had managed to reach her when no one else had been able to.

That night, Elizabeth was charmed when Jason asked her to go out on an actual date. Arriving at the front door from his office the very next night, he presented her a small bouquet of flowers, then solemnly asked the boys if they were going to be okay with his taking their mom out to dinner.

Clearly not sure what the heck was going on, Jake shrugged, Aidan just kept gnawing on his toy but Cam seemed to think about it then asked his Mom if that was what she wanted to do. Elizabeth smiled then said"Yes, Jason and I would like to spent a few hours as adults."

Frowning, puzzled, he looked at Georgie who had agreed to babysit and said "But aren't mommy's and Daddy's always adults."

Giggling, Georgie said "Sometimes but I think they were saying that they wanted to be alone as adults, no kids with them."

"Why?"he asked clearly confused and not willing to give his agreement, just yet.

Georgie was running out of answers when Jason who had been trying to come up with a reason said "So we can kiss."

"Each other, yuck." said the little boy who looked at his mommy then said"Okay, but since she isn't your mommy you will have to deal with the girl germs, Jason. Because little boys are imm... mommy what was that word Uncle Steven said again."

"Immunized."she said now hiding her need to laugh as Cam turned to Jason and said for him to beware that he and his brothers were immunized against Mom germs, I forgot to tell you but you seem healthy, so I guess it isn't that bad for you.

"Okay. Well Your mom and I are heading out, well will be back later and Georgie has our telephone numbers." Jason said as he handed Elizabeth the last item she would need.

Seeing her distance attitude, he said "This is the new one that the boys and I picked out. The new bike arrived today."

"Wait."Cam cried out as both Jake and he came towards them. "Mommy gets the first ride on it?"

"Yup, sorry Cameron, but Mommy gets the first ride." she said kissing her boys and watching the jealousy in their eyes and relented a bit by suggesting that maybe this weekend, they could have rides around the block if Jason agreed.

After agreeing, Jason and she quickly went to the drive and he helped her onto the new bike and saw she was laughing. "I know, but it was what they chose."

"The color?" she asked.

Sighing he admitted. "I talked them into the black one, Jake wanted the bright green and white one and well Cam wanted the one with flames down the gas tank."

From across the street, hidden away in a rental car, Carly saw with narrowed eyes as Jason pressed a kiss on Elizabeth's lips then climbed in front of her then drove off. Sitting there, for a moment she called Michael and said "I need you to do something for me."

"What?"he asked while listening more to Starr that his mother. She made a lot of sense, but the other girl didn't understand, she didn't get what his Uncle Jason meant to their family and how he had abandoned them just like his mom said she had long worried about.

"Go drive out the cliff roads, get a flat tire." she said. "You have to be there before Jason and that bitch drives out that way."

Sighing then telling Starr he would see her later, he quickly left, missing how she shook her head in disbelief that he was actually falling for his mother's games that were going to cost him everything.

Jason meanwhile had pulled up in front of the diner, then helping Elizabeth off asked if she was sure she wanted to get something to eat from there. Nodding, she said "We can't let them force us to change our routines, I for one refuse to skulk around town trying to avoid the Spencers."

Inside, sitting at a table, they were gratified to eat peacefully and to enjoy their sandwiches as they reminisced about her working there so long ago. They discussed some of the old guards, he mentioned Johnny O'Brien being dead, she could see the pain in his eyes and reached out to grasp his hand in sympathy knowing that he had had to do something back then that now he regretted.

Standing after paying their bill, they were heading down to the bench where they used to meet when they heard Elizabeth's name being called.

Turning to see Anna Devane walking their way with John Zachara, she whispered while she was still out of earshot, "Are they seeing each other?"

"No, she is helping him get his head on straight." Jason said then when the duo had joined them asked what was going on.

"I just wanted to let you know, I am heading out of town for a few weeks." Anna told Elizabeth. She had come to really know and care for the young brunette who was her daughter's closest girlfriend. "I uh, have a present for the boys, I was intending to send it over with Patrick and Robin."

"Thank you, Anna." Elizabeth said then looked at Johnny and mentioned what Georgie had told them about the hotel name change. "I think its lovely."

"Carly agreed to it at first, but for the last two days has been blowing up my phone and stalking me to change it back. I don't know what Robin said and Anna refuses to tell me but she has been on the warpath every since."

Looking at the confused younger man, Jason said "Vista Pointe... Elizabeth, do you think..."

Looking at the woman he loved, he sighed when he saw her eyes were dancing as she tried to avoid answering his unspoken question and said "Oh dear. Johnny, Elizabeth and I have spent a lot of time up at Vista Pointe, she might have an issue with it as a result."

Seeing the younger man begin to chuckle, Jason shook his head. "How much longer until she is out?"

"Lets see, I fired Lulu as manager, put Georgie in her place. Changed the name, the décor and the food of the restaurant, I have changed the name of the entire place. Am seriously thinking on remodeling the place. Remind her daily that she is the minority owner." he rattled off all he had done. "I think she is getting the message."

With a shake of their head, the couple went to drive over to the Port Charles botanical garden, a place that Jason when he was Morgan had never been and a place that was peaceful. "The boys love the paths and the artwork."

Looking at the half naked sculptures, he looked at one particularly well endowed well muscled piece of marble and then at Elizabeth. "I can see that you do as well."

"Jason, its art, not porn." she said with a smirk then looked back at the half naked Achilles and said "Though, he is an interesting bit of work. And it was formed by a woman."

"Who obviously had no idea about what the true size of any normal man."he said scowling as he looked back at the Greek god again. Hearing Elizabeth's laughter he looked at her and said "What is so funny?"

"Its just you pout the same way that all three of the boys do. Its kind of endearing." she said with another little giggle as she said "Jason, you are perfectly fine the way you are."

"Why does that sound like a sop to the spoiled little brat that he is acting as?" they heard only to turn and see his father looking at him shaking his head then shaking his finger at both of them. "Shame on the two of you, this is art, not something to leer at."

"Alan, why are you here?" asked the man glaring at his father.

"Edward, I told you that I would..." Elizabeth heard the two men begin to sputter at one another, grabbed Jason's hand and nodded towards the convenient exit right off the path.

Rushing in, they hurried down the hedge row, then stopped "Wait, Elizabeth, do we take a left or a right?"

"Oh no, Jason, I am sorry this is the maze." she said groaning. "We haven't been it yet, I don't know how to get out."

"We will figure it out." he said holding her hand as they went further and further into the mass of greenery. Ten minutes later, he sat down on a nearby bench then said "At least no one can find us. I wonder what was up with my father and Edward."

"I don't know." she said then found herself being lifted onto his knee as Jason leaned down to press a kiss to her lips then to deepen it as his hands became buried in her hair.

Tongues danced, moans escaped as the couple became so engrossed in one another that they didn't realize they were still in a public place until they heard the sound of voices nearby. Pulling back, Jason rested his head against her shoulder then said "We should head back."

"Can you get us back?" she asked.

"We just undo what we did." he said holding his hand out to her as he stood. Walking slowly and stopping at each corner to be sure, they were soon just ten feet away from where they entered when Jason's phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID, he grimaced then turned it off. But it was too late, the two men who had been waiting for them were still in the small alcove. "Thank goodness. Jason, I am sorry to crash your date, Georgie was very reluctant to tell me where you were but this is important."

Glaring first at Edward then at his father he said "The words ELQ had better not come up."

With a smirk, Alan told his father he owed him twenty bucks. "I knew you would say that. Its not about business. I just went looking into this Franco stuff. I knew that you weren't a twin, so I had to find some answers and I did."

"Tell him." grumbled Edward.

"Franco was a Quartermaine, but not your brother. We ran DNA tests on the samples of Sam's child, just to be sure. But it looks like he was the son of Jimmy Lee and that nutjob who was related to Heather and Susan."

"Humff."said Edward. "That boy of mine, he was always a little loose with his favors. Any port in a storm. We are so lucky that there aren't more of his children popping out of the woodwork."

Nodding, then asking why this was so urgent, he saw Edward look at him then at his father and said "Okay what else is going on?"

"I have some bad news." groaned Alan. "It seems like the news of what happened with Tracy has been told to her children. Brooklynn showed up at the house, she is making a nuisance of herself,. Blaming poor Elizabeth for everything under the sun."

"Wouldn't this have just merited a phone call." Elizabeth asked.

"It would but she made a call and I eavesdropped." said Edward scowling. "She was speaking to that black hearted bastard Spencer. How she even got his number, I would like to know."

"HE more than likely called her." murmured Elizabeth as she could only imagine what the other girl was going to do, the havoc she was going to cause.

"Don't worry, I will call Ned and if he won't do anything, I will deal with her." Jason said grimly.

At the cottage, Brook banged on the door, determined to have it out with the bitch who had stolen Nik away from her for no reason at all. Hearing voices she scowled at the idea of that little boy not having been his son after all, but having been the son of her cousin Jason.

She should have known, she should have figured it out that that Elizabeth was too busy screwing around yet another man.

"Brook?"Georgie said as she opened the outer door then nodded at Anna who quickly went next door so that she could catch her flight. Inside, Johnny was putting together the toys that Anna had purchased for the young boys and was eavesdropping as Brook stammered

"Uh, uh, uh, I uh, you uh, hello Johnny. Uh, look where is Elizabeth?"she finally spat out.

"Not here, obviously. What are you doing here Brooklynn." she asked genuinely puzzled.

"I came to let that tramp know exactly what I think of her." she said then said "I can't believe you are here, do you know the lies she has told, the trouble she has caused."

Johnny had sent the boys looking for a car then came to the door. "Worse trouble than drugging a man on the behest of Carly for money?"Brook, you seemed a bit messed up before, but to come here, to attack Elizabeth. Did you bother learning the truth and the entire truth of the situation before you showed up or did someone point your rabid ass at Elizabeth and say go attack."

"I should have know, yet another man who fell for the poor little innocent act that she projects." snapped Brook.

"Okay, you need to leave now. Brook, I don't know what is up with you, but I guarantee I will by the next time we meet. Something tells me that you won't come off looking very good." she said. Then with a sigh, waited until she had left then asked Johnny to explain what he knew after she had the boys down for the night.

Doing so, he left nothing out and had her grimacing. "What is it?"

"I never thought I would find myself feeling torn between Lulu and Brook, one was my friend the other, well not likely." she said then filled Johnny in on what she knew about Brook and Dante's past. "So you see, she had a thing for him, I am sure that money was part of it, but she also saw a chance to take Lulu down. I guarantee it. Either way, it doesn't excuse her attacking Elizabeth."

"She wanted that Prince real bad." he stated watching her through hooded eyes and saw her shuddering. "What?"

"We used to make fun of him, yet she was dating him for money, sexing him up. Its like wanting to date Jason or even worse Sonny for me." she said to his amusement.

Johnny was about to ask her about her cousin when he got the call. Hearing what the person said, he frowned then tried to figure out what that was about then it hit him. "Do you know if Jason and Elizabeth have some interest in the cliff roads. Michael is broken down out there and refusing to let one of my people help."

"Your people?" she asked a bit doubtfully.

"Security, danger doesn't just go away, Georgie. Just because I am out of the mob." he said quietly. "Either way, I had one of them watching Carly and another on Michael because of the way that they have been reacting."

"And yes, they do have a connection, that is why Robin suggested Vista Pointe, she knows about it and knows that it annoys the hell out of Carly." she replied.

Elizabeth and Jason were just beginning their ride when they saw the call from Georgie. Hearing what she had to say, Jason said "We are still going. I have an idea.

Riding out, they saw the broken car, drove past then came back and Jason stopped right next to Michael leaning against his car. "I called for a tow truck, they should be here in a few minutes."

With that, he put the visor down on his helmet and without another word drove off to Michael's total shock. "What the..."

Calling his mother informing her of what happened, he ground his teeth together and said he would make a point of speaking to his uncle the next day as he drove off in his supposedly broken car.

Carly meanwhile was not a happy camper. She had arrived at the hotel, been refused by the cook to stay later and make her something to eat when her mother showed up. "Carly, why did I have to learn about your new cafe from a worker at Kelly's. Why didn't you let me know?"

"Because it won't be happening." she snapped. "Its that idiot Johnny, he is pushing it and that little snotty bitch Georgie Jones is encouraging this."

Bobbie left after Carly began to complain about Jason's attitude, tired of her daughter's behavior and inability to face responsibility for her own actions. At home, listening to the voice mail message from Lucky, she hesitated then called over to the station and gave them the news he had called.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones." was all she was told.

Lulu meanwhile was desperate to talk to her father as she made the long drive to see him. Arriving the next morning, explaining how she had been arrested, how they were charging her for helping Lucky, all she got was her father saying he knew she was a chip off the old Spencer block.

Leaving unable to fix anything for her dad who looked old, for her brother who had been forced to leave town she called her mother and was told to let it go.

Lying about her marriage, she hurried back to Port Charles only to run into Jason Morgan with Cam in the park. Greeting her nephew, she was pissed as she heard him talking to Jason about his race car. "Cam, when your daddy Lucky comes home he was going to help you run that remember?"

"I didn't ask him to." he said quietly more to Jason than to Lulu. When she suggested that he should wait that he could race next year, he said "No, Mommy was going to fix my car and Dr. Patrick was going to teach me to race. But now, Jason who wants to be my daddy is going to do so."

"You already have a father." she snapped. "Lucky is your only dad."

"No."he said stubbornly and then to Jason's surprise announced "He would make promises and never keep them, a daddy doesn't do that. Not if he really loves his sons. Jason taught me that."

Lulu started to snap at the boy when Cam said "'Sides, Lucky wasn't even my first dad. That was my real daddy. He is dead."

"Lulu, we are leaving, I suggest that you let your brother know and you need to accept that things have changed and I won't tolerate Lucky disappointing Cam anymore."

"Yeah, because you have never disappointed him." she snarled then walked off only to see Dante and Morgan speaking to Brooklynn. "Oh, my day only needed this. What are you doing back in town, Brook."

"Hello to you to, Lulu. Bet it burns your biscuits that Georgie is back from the dead, doesn't it." she taunted. "And that she is with your old flame, Johnny."

"Johnny is a creep." she retorted.

"Really? Funny just a few years ago, you were all over him." she smirked. "I was going to leave town. The family made it very clear that if it is a choice between Saint Slut and myself, I lose but I might just stick around, knowing that Georgie dating your ex has to stick in your craw and that you have to hate Elizabeth being with my cousin. Yeah, that might be worth the price of the popcorn."

Dante asked Brook to keep an eye on Morgan while he had words with his soon to be ex-wife. When she argued against the divorce, he said "Lulu sign the papers, we are over. I have given you all the chances you are going to get."

Jason wasn't so sure that this was a good idea, he didn't know this bike very well but he couldn't refuse her entreaty as he let Elizabeth drive. Feeling her soft body tucked back against his, he was reminded of why he rarely did put her in front of him.

Stopping in the drive, he said "I told you last night it was safer during the day time."

Pressing a kiss to his lips after getting off the bike, she said "I still want to get my license and my own bike."

Reaching out and grabbing her waist and seating her side saddle in front of him he said "When will the boys be back?"

"In about twenty minutes." she said almost wishing he was asking because of what she dreamed of.

"Something that Cam and I were speaking of before Lulu showed up." he said then holding Elizabeth and resting his head on top of her, glad for the bulk of the house to be shielding them, he said "What do you think of his idea of our going on vacation, something simple like to the lake for a few days."

"How about after the race?" she suggested and saw something else going on in his eyes. "Jason, what is it?"

"Nothing, I am sharing with you." he said with a smug grin. "Just some guy talk."

A month later, Jason watched as Cam took third place but was excited as if he had won. Hugging Jason, the Patrick he shouted yes at his mommy when she asked if he had won a trophy. Giggling at his excitement, she was surprised when he went over and hugged Emma and Jake, then stood there frowning. "Mom, why does Morgan look so sad?"

"I don' t know, maybe he is thinking about his dad, Cam." she said.

"Oh okay." then turning to Jason asked if they were going to the lake the next day.

"I have something to wrap up at the office tonight, but tomorrow morning we the Quartermaine family are heading to the Lake. My dad will be running things while I am gone." he assured the little boy who frowned then asked about his mom who had been seen lurking around, watching from corners. He had heard his parents talking and he knew that she had been sick.

"Monica will be staying with Alan." said Jason firmly knowing that Elizabeth was willing to be more understanding than he was now that the woman had apologized but he still didn't trust her, not after the way she had gone after Elizabeth.

Rage like that, it didn't just go away. He of all people understood that. He was not going to trust her for a very long time time. Edward however had been slowly earning his truth with the way he was when around the boys.

His sheer joy in spending time with them, had Jason regretting so much more than just his past. As Patrick, Matt and he loaded up Cam's bright blue and red racer, he heard Michael speaking behind him.

"So this was what was more important than helping me?" he asked as he came up to his uncle. Michael was a confused mess, there were times he would just be glad his uncle was happy, then a visit from his mother would have him back at this, back taunting the man who had given up so much for him.

"Yes, my son needed my help." Jason said.

"You mean your girl friend's bastard brat." he said making sure the kid heard him. His mother had said that if they made Cam cry enough, Elizabeth would run. Michael wasn't so sure it was the right thing, but he didn't want to make his mom made at him, she was all he had left other than Starr.

Nodding at Patrick who gathered Cam close, Jason said "Cam isn't a brat, and Michael I am not sure who you are calling a bastard, because if you mean that his mother wasn't married to his father, sorry there, but neither was yours nor mine. Something to think on, and do me a favor. Tell your mother that each snipe, each little dig, is driving me further and further away."

"Like I care, its not like you are in my life." he retorted.

"Michael, it can get worse, much, much worse. Think Michael, think do you want to lose what little you have left. I suggest you listen to my earlier advice, go to school, get a job and get a life. Stop letting your mother's jealousy create situations where you will come off the loser."

"Mom says that eventually you will come back, that you always do." he stated then looked at Patrick and Cam. "Besides, if you were really upset at what I said, you would have done much worse than speak to me about it."

"I could, but then it would upset Cam. He thinks that you are just missing your dad, he doesn't understand that you are a spoiled, self absorbed little shit who thinks that he is owed everything in life because your mother gave birth to you, he feels sorry for you."Jason said. "See, Michael, Cam is what most people want in their children, kind compassionate even forgiving. I am proud that he is now my son."

Walking away back to his family, he saw John Zachara nodding at him then walked over to greet the younger man. "What is it?"

"You just sent him over the edge, you do know that don't you. Carly kept telling him, you would never adopt Cam." he reported.

"I have people on my family, people I trust." he said then gathering them soon drove home and enjoyed the celebration for Cam's race all the while thinking on the plans he had made with his new adopted son.

The next day, the SUV was almost loaded, Elizabeth was talking to Robin in the kitchen as they cut up the watermelon when she heard the banging on the front door. "What do you think, should I get that?"

"Nope."said Robin as they went back to work and ignored the banshee banging on the door. The children weren't there, the door itself was locked and they were too busy to deal with the nonsense.

Carly fumed as she saw the loaded vehicle, then that there were cars in the drive. Storming around the side of the house, she tried to unlock the latch on the gate, smirking at the idea of Jason installing a fence because that dumb bitch was too stupid to watch her own kids without one of them almost dying.

Finally getting it open, she was about continue when she heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up. Retreating, determined to speak to Jason immediately, she rushed back to the front of the house just as he took off his helmet. "Jason, tell me Michael was wrong, that you didn't get manipulated into adopting her other brat. That he isn't now a Morgan."

"Michael is wrong." he said then seeing her relax, he said "I did adopt Cam, though and his name is now Cameron Steven Quartermaine."

"WHAT?!"she snapped. "No, you wouldn't do that, not to me. Its bad enough you have kids with her, though how you could be that stupid, I just blame it on the brain injury."

"That's what I blame our entire friendship on." he said. "Carly, I look at you, I wonder what on earth I was so blinded by. You are mean, you are hateful and you seem to think that you own me. You don't. I love Elizabeth, I love our sons. I am done dealing with you. Go home, Carly. Get your life straightened out, stop messing up Michael's life."

"If you were there, then Michael wouldn't be so screwed up." she said."Jase, listen to me, Elizabeth is turning you against your family, against everyone you have always loved. You have no idea how badly this is hurting me."

"Carly."he said then saw her looking at him, measuring what action to take next and said "Carly, its over. Sonny is gone, my promise to Michael is fulfilled. If he wants to screw up his adult life, that is his choice. I should have never put him in that spot in my life but I didn't know better. Now I do and all I have is regret with time I lost with my biological family and anger that I let you have your way to keep you from acting like a spoiled brat."

Her hands shaking as she looked at him, then reaching into her purse she pulled out her keys. "Someday Jason you are going to regret what you are doing to me and I don't know that I will be able to forgive you for it."

When she had left he admitted that he really didn't care.

Hearing a car, seeing Patrick unloading the kids, he saw his sons rushing over and asked where they had been. "We were helping Dr. Patrick find some pretty flowers to give to Emma's mommy. He wants to smooth the way he said to see some beasts with two backs."

Seeing him blink at the words, Patrick vowed revenge on Matt who had been the one saying about the beasts and now the boys had repeated it."Its nothing, the boys misunderstood what Matt was saying."

At the cabin, Elizabeth looked around then asked Jason who it belonged to. "I purchased it when Cam mentioned wanting to go to the Lake last month. I just didn't want anything that might remind them of what happened a few years ago."

"Its lovely." she said looking at the huge place with bunk beds on the upper floors and she groaned in laughter at the frustrated expression on Jason's face when Cam and Jake excitedly announced that they could all sleep in the same room. Things had been going well, the boys and Jason had bonded over the car like she had expected.

What had been a surprise was that he had had John Zachara come over to help, explaining that John knew more about race cars than he had. So the odd team of Hunter, Drake, Zachara and Quartermaine had built Cam's race car with the boys and Emma helping.

When Jason had asked Cam about adopting him and then explaining that his name would be Quartermaine, there had been a delay as her eldest had thought about it then looked at Jason and quietly had said yes.

Now all three of the boys bore the name Quartermaine, like their father and she couldn't be happier about it. Especially since Jason had been making some plans that she wasn't supposed to know about.

That night, after a dinner that had consisted of grilled hot dogs, potato salad and watermelon for dessert, they were seated around a small firepit, the boys and Jason trying to spit the seeds into the fire from their designated spots.

Taking a picture and sending it to Robin, her family and Georgie, when Jason suggested cooking marshmallows. After finding the long stick, sitting back certain that this wasn't going to go well, she was proven right as Jason frowned then tried a second one after putting the first on fire.

The second one ended up melted and then third was so crispy that even Jake out of politeness couldn't eat it. Mommy and Cam took over while Jason watched the younger boys, smirking as an unaware Elizabeth reached inside for a new white squishy cloud.

Frowning at finding something hard, Elizabeth pulled it out and saw that it was a box. "Jason?"

"Open it." he commanded with a smile. When she had done so, had seen the charm bracelet, he said "See if you can figure out what each charm means."

Doing so, finding charms that signified every single moment that was good in their past, she found the small bride and groom then looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "Later."

"Later."she said back to him as a promise.

Later came when the boys were tucked up into bed after wrangling a promise out of their parents to join them in the bunk beds. Jason was clearly regretting the upper room as he held Elizabeth's hand on the walk back to the small fire pit with some embers still burning. "So much for my second plan of the evening."

Sitting down and then pulling Elizabeth onto his lap, Jason pressed a kiss to her lips then said "Its later."

"Jason, what does this mean?" she asked holding up the small charm.

"It means that the boys had come to accept me, Cam has let me adopt him and now calls me daddy. I would truly love it if you would be willing to move past our mistakes and call my your husband." he said with a vulnerable expression on his face.

He spoke again before she could answer and quickly said "I love you, I have loved you for so long. I let things come between us out of fear and then out of sense of obligations to others. I swear that will no longer happen."

"Jason."she said then looking into his eyes said quietly "Yes, I will marry you and I will trust you not to take it back this time."

With almost a sob, she buried her head into his shoulder then heard what he to say with astonishment. "Jason, are you serious, you would hate that."

"Yes, I am serious." he said quietly. "Elizabeth too many bad things have happened. I meant what I said. I want us to elope and quietly get married then have a large ceremony presided over by a priest. I want you to feel secure in my love, but I also want the world to know that this is it for us. That we will be together forever."

Elizabeth really didn't want a large wedding, that huge todo that went along with it, but she could see that he was completely serious about what he was saying. So looking at him, then out over the water, she said"Okay. But Jason, planning a wedding takes time."

"I know, that is why I have arranged for the local justice of the peace to be waiting for us to visit tomorrow." he said then told her"There is a class at the YMCA for the boys, I checked into it and have arranged for us to be married while they are attending it."

"So, we go home, announce we are married but are planning on having a church wedding later on." she said wanting to understand what he was talking about.

"No, we get married, go home and only tell my new attorney, just in case."he said with a smirk. "Then we tell everyone we got engaged while here, which is the truth, we just don't tell them we got married."

The next day wearing a simple pale blue sundress, Elizabeth watched as the boys waved to them and rushed off to make clay figures and Aidan joined in with the smaller children. Jason whispered something to the man in charge, whose movement had her asking when he returned. "He was once connected, wasn't he?"

"Yes."was his simple answer, then looking at his fiancee said "He got out, came home and used the money he made to get a degree and to help the local kids. He got the money and the supplies needed to start the local community center and eventually that became this place."

Stopping a few miles up the road in front of a neat Craftsman home, Jason helped Elizabeth out of car and saw her looking at his outfit then chuckled at her comment about his planning this out, since he wouldn't otherwise be wearing khaki's and a white shirt.

"For your information..." he said with a lofty expression on his face that had her laughing. "I went shopping. I thought that poor salesgirl at Brooks Brothers was going to have a heart attack."

Inside, Elizabeth was touched when the couple about her age handed her the flower bouquet and explained that Jason had purchased it and had it delivered the day before.

Taking the rings out, Jason showed them to Elizabeth, and saw her grasp the significance of the red stones that were the centerpiece of her engagement ring and on both of their wedding bands.

"How formal do you want this?" asked the wife who was carrying the book with the words she needed to say while her husband stood by. Seeing Elizabeth's startled expression she said "Yes,most people make that mistake, I am the Justice, my husband is actually a teacher."

As the couple stood in front of the woman, answering her questions, repeating the well known words and looking at one another, Elizabeth felt her heart begin to race, her hands begin to tremble. But that all ended when the woman announced to Jason that he may now kiss his bride.

Pulling her into his arms, he embraced her with a very long and thorough kiss, wanting to at least enjoy this, because both were well aware that their honeymoon would have to wait until they were back in Port Charles. Cam, Jake and Aidan had taken great pleasure in sharing a bedroom with their parents the night before.

A few minutes into the kiss, Jason heard a soft chuckle and reluctantly pulled back then looked at the officiant and her husband. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to us."

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine." she said with a smile then watched as Jason pulled Elizabeth close again and saw the new brides tears at whatever he had said to her.

"I love you, Elizabeth and I will never forget that you are my first, last and always."

Elizabeth wiped the tears, then pulled back to look into his eyes and said "I vow, we will be happy Jason, no more letting fear and doubt dictate our lives. No more letting others tear us apart."

Rejoining their children, they properly admired the art work, Cam's very precise but medium sized box and Jake's clearly more adventurous uh, what looked like an oddly formed vase. "See, I put small motorcycles on the side. The teacher had them done already."

Gathering Aidan, Elizabeth came back but was hurried away by her sons who told her that they made her presents but that they would have to come back in two days to paint them.

In the SUV, Cam saw the flowers and said "Mommy, did you buy yourself flowers again?"

Jason heard the words, felt his insides churn at the idea of a woman as wonderful and beautiful as Elizabeth buying herself flowers but then admitted he would have been jealous of anyone else getting them for her.

"No, Daddy bought them for Mommy." she said watching as Jason pulled them onto the road and headed back to the cabin. That evening a makeout session later, Jason was vowing he was going to find them a new cabin when he heard Jake calling out to them.

With a chuckle and a bit of regret, Elizabeth said "We had better head up to bed. However, Mr. Quartermaine, as soon as those ceramics are ready. We are heading to home."

"Bossy already, Mrs. Quartermaine." he teased as he pressed a kiss on her lips and walked up the stairs with her. After she had gone to change, groaning at the sight of her wearing a simple t-shirt for nightclothes, he went to change himself.

Just as they settled down, Elizabeth in the top bunk, while Jason settled into the lower one, she gave soft giggle. How many brides and grooms spent their wedding nights sleeping in rooms with their children, in bunk beds unable to even hold hands.

When she was sure that their sons were asleep, she eased down from her bed, then saw how little space there was in Jason's bunk but managed to move in and get comfortable with his help.

"You know, I think that I kind of like this." he moaned as she was pressed onto him. "However, this is going to kill me, you do know that."

"You are the one who wanted to wait." she said with a quiet laugh but soon found out how inventive her husband was as she was eased up and out of the bed. Heading to the hallway then to the small bathroom, she ended up taking a very thorough shower, but only after consummating their marriage.

Jason and she were tiptoeing back into bed when Jake woke up. Seeing their wet hair, he said "Did you two go swimming without us?" he pouted. "Mommy?"

"No, daddy needed mommy to wash his hair and she just got a little wet like she does when giving you a bath." she said while hiding her blushing face by hopping up into her bunk bed.

Jason lying below her, looked at his son then said "Yes, daddy really needed a shower and Mommy had to help him."

"Okay."said the little boy who soon fell back to sleep. Jason reached his hand up, felt for Elizabeth's and the couple spent the night holding hands, grateful to know that for the rest of their lives they would be together.

The End  
Sort of. You get more in The Lying King. A smut filled Georgie and Johnny attachment with Jason and Elizabeth sex. Including their huge wedding and the epilogue. It can be found at Heather's Haven on Yuku.


End file.
